No Greater Love
by Bethany1
Summary: Book 2 of "Flee to Destiny" - Usagi has finally obtained peace and family, but is a greater danger just around the bend?
1. Prologue

@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 1 - Prologue  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: G  
@------  
  
In the late evening, just as the sun's last rays disappeared   
over the Tokyo skyline, I sat in a chair by the open window and   
rocked Chibi-Usa to sleep. Her tiny fingers are tightly clasped   
around my pinky while she listened to me sing to her.   
  
Over two years had passed since my parent's death, and thus  
mine and Shingo's uprooting of our lives to move to Tokyo. As the  
reincarnated Princess of the Moon, I always knew I would have to   
find my guardians one day. After the enemy found me and killed my   
parents, my guardian cat - Luna - made the decision for us to move.  
Since I was only seventeen at the time, the children's services   
would have surely placed Shingo and I into foster care if I hadn't  
agreed.  
  
When I arrived in Tokyo, however, I came upon a scene I   
didn't expect. My guardians, the Inner and Outer Senshi, had   
already formed a team and were fighting an unseen enemy for   
control of Earth.  
  
The enemy found my where abouts quickly and after only one   
day in my apartment, Shingo and I were whisked away to live with   
the Solider of Jupiter; Kino Makoto.  
  
Also thrown into my haphazard life at that time was a young  
man named Chiba Mamoru. Shortly after we meet, I found out we were  
soul mates, as he was the Prince I had fallen in love with a thousand  
years before. Even more shocking was that I was pregnant with his   
child by the wish of my past self.   
  
After some arguments and a paternity test, I proved it to be  
true. As a virgin, I was to give birth to Mamoru's child. Shingo   
and I moved once more, in with Mamoru, shortly after.  
  
Unknown to us was the entire time we were fighting this enemy,  
Metallia, was feeding evil into my young brother. The night they took  
him, I had an accident that lead to the premature birth of mine and   
Mamoru's daughter - a child we named Chibi-Usa.  
  
An intense battle between Metallia and us broke out. In the end  
we banished Metallia and saved Shingo.  
  
It has been nearly seven months since we defeated Metallia and   
finally brought much needed peace to our lives, as well as those who   
live in Tokyo. And finally I was able to concentrate on more important  
things.  
  
Chibi-Usa laid in my arms, dreaming baby dreams and waiting for   
the next day of discovery that was her life. It was up to me to see that  
her life was full of sunshine and happiness, and not the darkness that   
haunted my past. But could I keep the shadows out of her days? Or was I  
fighting a loosing battle?  
  
Mamo-chan always laughed at me when I mentioned these feelings.   
"We've won, Usako. It's our time to be happy now," he would tell me. I  
wondered if he only told me that to convince himself of it as well. But  
then again, he always had a knack for seeing the bright side of the coin.  
While I... I searched every dark corner for evil eyes.   
  
Chibi-Usa's bright blue* eyes popped open, telling me she wasn't   
ready for me to stop singing yet. At nine months old her pinkish-blonde   
hair had grown down to the nape of her neck, giving her a golden halo   
when the light shone on her the right way. She was very precocious for   
her age, spending hours examining her surroundings. A new toy was enough  
to keep her quiet for hours while she turned it over and over in her   
small hands, studying every angle and every function. She had inherited   
Mamo-chan's curiosity and patience, but my features.  
  
I was determined as she grew and explored the world around her she  
would only find happy things.  
  
I prayed I was being realistic and not just naive.  
  
--End Chapter 1/Prologue.  
*- Incase you don't remember from the last book, Chibi-Usa's eyes are blue  
and not the customary red that they are in the SM manga/anime.  
So there is the prologue, just to catch everyone up on what happened in the  
last story - and for anyone who is reading this and don't know; there is a   
whole other story that proceeds this one that will explain in detail everything  
that is above. The story is called "Flee to Destiny" and while you don't have   
to read it first, it might help ^_^  
I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed on FF.net - you just don't know  
how much I love getting on the computer and seeing what you all thought about the  
last chapter ^_^!! *hugs* to everyone who kept up with the last story and kept me  
up to date on what you thought, I hope that you like "No Greater Love" just as much  
=)  
I have chapter two wrote out, but not to my editor. And it's all mushy stuff, anyways.  
You know, the wedding (^_~) and stuff, the action part of this story don't really   
start until chapter three. But just know that there will be some past things from the  
last book that comes back to bite everyone in the backside. Buwhahahaha! Evil thing,   
ain't I?  
So please, please, please come back next week for Chapter 2 - Wedding Bliss 


	2. Wedding Bliss

Author's Notes at Bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 2 - Wedding Bliss  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
Biological time clocks, you have to love them. Promptly at dawn  
my dreams faded away, leaving way for my ears to perk up to the sound   
of Mamo-chan snoring away beside me. It seemed he could turn off his   
biological clock any time he took the notion, while I woke up at the   
same time every morning, give or take a few minutes. This morning,   
however, the bedroom I shared with my fiancé was void of this sound.   
Sometime before I had woken, he had left our bed, determined to stick   
to some semblance of tradition and not see me again until I was walking   
down the aisle.   
  
It has been seven months in the planning. After long hours of   
sitting with open booklets, pen and paper before us, thousands of yen   
spent, I was assured by my best friends that all would go well. Yet, I   
still couldn't believe that I would be married today. That finally all   
the dreams Endymion and I talked of over a thousand years ago had   
survived death and the boundaries of time to finally come true today.   
  
I turned over on my back, staring at the white ceiling and   
listening to the baby monitor as Chibi-Usa giggled and talked to   
herself happily. I was thankful to be blessed with a child that could   
keep herself content by listening to the sound of her own voice for   
hours on end instead of crying in the mornings. But the sunny morning   
that promised a beautiful day couldn't shake the emptiness that nagged   
at my heart. My mother wouldn't be here to help with my dressing and   
wish me good luck. And my father wouldn't be here to walk me down the   
aisle and give me away to the love of my life. I would make that   
journey alone, and the thought brought tears to my eyes.   
  
I lay in the bed for a few more minutes, falling through memories   
of my mother's fairy tale wedding stories she told me as a child, until   
the sound of my own child clapping her hands caught my attention.   
"Papa!" she squealed. It never stopped amazing any of us when she spoke   
so clearly, or that at ten months old she already began walking. She   
was smarter than most infants her age, mimicking anything she saw and   
paying attention far longer. Often when I spoke to her, I felt her eyes   
on me and wondered if she actually understood what I was saying.  
  
She squealed again as someone lifted her out of her bed.   
"Shhhh," I heard Mamo-chan whisper to her. "Papa just wanted to see his   
Princess before battle begins." I laughed quietly to myself as he said   
this. Several times over the last seven months he had insisted that   
preparing for a wedding was like preparing for war. In response to his   
words, Chibi-Usa gurgled and made a grumbling sound in her throat.   
Mamo-chan kissed her and placed her back in her crib. "Be a good girl,   
okay? I love you."  
  
"Luv ou!" Chibi-Usa repeated and smacked her lips together. My   
smiled widened at the visual image of her blowing him a kiss. She blew   
everyone kisses when they left, no matter who.  
  
I waited until I heard the front door close before I emerged from   
the bedroom and went to my daughter. As usual, she sat happily in her   
crib sucking her thumb when I entered. Her eyes lit up when she seen me   
and instantly she lifted her arms to be picked up. I plucked her out of   
the crib, covering her face with kisses. "Good morning sweetie," I   
cooed to her, tickling her stomach and causing her laughter to ring   
through out the room. I started towards the kitchen to begin breakfast   
when my front door was opened again. With an array of garment bags,   
plastic bags, paper bags of all sizes and shapes, a line of Senshi   
entered my home and promptly began talking at once.  
  
"Morning Usagi-chan!" they greeted, Minako's voice singing out   
loudest as she put the bag with my veil in it on the floor and took her   
shoes off. "Are you ready to marry your prince charming?" she asked,   
running over and kissing Chibi-Usa's cheeks.  
  
I placed the baby in her high chair and began mixing up cereal.   
"I've never been more nervous in my life," I admitted, glancing at the   
large garment bag that held my dress. The dress was all that I had ever   
dreamed of; ruffles and lace, pearls and sequence. The top fell off my   
shoulders and flowed into a form fitting bodice that ended at my waist   
and flared out in layers to the ground. I grimaced, "What if I trip on   
that thing and fall flat on my face?"  
  
"You won't!" Mako-chan insisted, laughing at the face I made. "I   
would be more worried about the fact that it weighs a ton; you're going   
to burn up."  
  
"Eleven pounds, veil and all, to be exact," Ami said, one finger   
on her glasses.  
  
"See? Besides, the crillion under the dress makes it stick out so   
that you won't step on it," Mako-chan continued.   
  
I shook my head at her, not convinced, and began feeding Chibi-  
Usa. She ate silently, watching all the commotion in the room with   
interest. Rei began pulling my hair back, discussing with Ami how to   
fix it. Mako-chan and Minako pulled my dress out and were talking back   
and forth about one thing or another. Above all the chatter and   
laughing, it's amazing I even heard the door bell. Soon Haruka,   
Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna had joined the array of people that crowded   
my kitchen. As I looked around, it occurred to me that it wasn't quite   
as big as I had originally thought.   
  
Haruka and Setsuna carried in garment bags that contained the   
bride's maid dresses and flower girl dresses that Setsuna had designed,   
each in the Senshi's colors. "And," Setsuna grinned, pulling out a   
smaller bag. "A special dress for Chibi-Usa to wear, also." Everyone   
'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the small pink dress that was accented lightly   
with pearls and lace. Around the hanger was the matching hair clip.  
  
Amazingly, even though so far it seemed everybody was doing   
something totally different, everything started coming together with   
the arrival of the Outer Senshi. Setsuna took over feeding Chibi-Usa,   
shooing me away with strict orders to shower before Naru showed up to   
fix my hair and make-up. Michiru pulled out a large bag full of make-up   
and different size curling irons to fix everyone in the wedding   
party's' hair.   
  
Just as I left the living room, abuzz with chattering and   
laughing, Minako pulled out a large stop watch and set it atop the   
television. "Three hours, five minutes, thirty-two seconds and   
counting!" she announced to everyone and then began unzipping bags and   
pulling dresses out. I knew I would regret having a morning wedding.  
  
I stayed in the shower a little longer than I normally did, just   
enjoying the feeling of the warm water rushing over me. The steam made   
my head feel clear and I was finally able to stop thinking about how   
much I missed my parents and look forward to my wedding. When I stepped   
out of the bathroom, Naru was sitting on my bed watching Setsuna pull   
Chibi-Usa's hair back and pull it into a tiny French twist. Chibi-Usa   
sat quietly while she worked, watching Setsuna's skilled hands in the   
mirror.   
  
When she was done, my daughter looked up at me expectantly. I   
smiled widely, making my eyes wide for emphasis. "You look beautiful,   
Chibi-Usa." She grinned, looking at herself in the mirror again.  
  
In the living room Michiru was curling Hotaru's hair and pinning   
it up. Since Chibi-Usa was still too young, I had asked the Senshi of   
Saturn to be my flower girl. Even though twelve was rather old, she   
still happily agreed. Right now, however, she didn't look so happy. "I   
feel like Little Bo Peep," she stated flatly, pulling her dress away   
from her in silent disgust.   
  
I tilted my head, looking at the dress for a moment. I knew that   
Setsuna had made the dress, but it did look a little too young for her.   
"The ruffles around the collar are a bit much," I offered. Otherwise it   
was a beautiful dress that fit her young curves just tight enough to   
look elegant. Michiru gently took a seam ripper around the ruffles,   
removing them. I nodded my approval and, happier, Hotaru allowed   
Michiru to finish piling her hair on her head.  
  
I went back to my room, sitting down at the vanity table and   
allowing Naru to begin working on my hair. It seemed ages had passed   
before she announced that she was done with my hair and ready to begin   
with the make-up. I looked in the mirror for the first time since she   
began and my breath caught. She had put my hair up in a pony tail high   
on my head; small strains of hair curled into a tight spiral. Some of   
the curls were pinned to cover the hair bow keeping my hair up, while   
some were falling freely around my face and neck.   
  
Naru studied my reaction closely. When I said nothing she pressed   
her lips together firmly. "You hate it, don't you? I can change it--"  
  
"No! I love it!" I interrupted, turning to admire the side view.   
"Oh Naru-chan, I had no idea it would be so beautiful!"  
  
She smiled also. "Come on, we need to get you finished. I can't   
have you late for your wedding!" With a careful hand she began applying   
make-up.   
  
I sat with my eyes closed while Naru applied powder and base (she   
swore if I opened my eyes and looked at her it made her laugh), my   
heart beating faster the closer it came to eleven o'clock. "Well, what   
do you think?" I heard Minako ask.  
  
I opened my eyes to see all of my friends standing around the   
room in duplicate style dresses of different colors. Each had a simple   
slim bodice with spaghetti straps and elbow length gloves. Even Haruka   
wore one, though she did look terribly uncomfortable. Rei had Chibi-  
Usa's hand, whose hair had also been curled. Her dress stood out   
proudly from the layers of crillion and ruffles underneath and her   
small feet were decorated with ruffled socks and small white dress   
shoes. When she seen me, she slapped her hands together happily and   
giggled. "You all look wonderful!" I exclaimed.  
  
With Naru's help I climbed into my wedding dress. Ami was right   
about one thing, it was heavy. But after what I paid for it, I was   
going to wear it through the reception right on up until we left. I sat   
back down at the vanity table and let Naru place my veil on my head.   
When I got up, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The girl   
who stared back had traveled a long, painful road to be here today. But   
there was no trace of any of that, only deep happiness. Naru put her   
hands on my arms and squeezed. "You look beautiful," she whispered, a   
note of sadness in her voice. Just two months before she and Umino had   
eloped. When she seen me panicking over preparations for my own   
wedding, she swore she was happy they went to a court house. But now   
that everything in my wedding was finally coming together, she looked   
regretful.  
  
I smiled at her reassuringly and we hugged. "Let's go!" Haruka   
grumbled as she passed the doorway. "I want out of this dress as soon   
as possible!" Seconds behind her was Michiru, swatting her on the arm   
and telling her to hush.  
  
Setsuna laughed and scoped up Chibi-Usa. Rei came over and picked   
up the long train on the dress so I wouldn't get the ten feet of lace   
and pearls caught on anything between here and the car. "Get out of the   
way! Bride coming through!" Minako announced down the hallway. I shook   
my head at her as she directed traffic going out of my apartment and   
down to the street. The butterflies really started letting loose in my   
stomach when I stepped into Haruka's car and the door was shut. All the   
way to Tokyo gardens I twisted my hands, twisted my purse strap -   
anything I could get my hands on.  
  
Mamo-chan and I had decided to have an outside wedding and dare   
Mother Nature to rain. In fact, it was one of the only decisions he   
made. The rest of it was left up to me and my eight bride's maids.   
Tokyo garden at this time of year was perfect, the Cherry Blossoms were   
out and their beautiful petals floated through the air. The ceremony   
itself was completely out in the open, the reception would be held   
under a large tent.  
  
As we pulled up, there were a few men putting the finishing   
touches on the decorations. The entire place was buzzing with activity.   
A few helium filled balloons had come loose and were rising into the   
air, much to Chibi-Usa's delight. I stared at everything in wonderful   
amazement as Michiru started reading off a check list Minako had given   
her. "Your luggage is in Mamoru-san's car. Mako-chan brought the outfit   
you are going change into in her car, I believe Mamoru-san has his with   
him. After the reception Mako-chan is taking the children to her   
apartment - those bags are already there - while you and Mamoru-san go   
off on your honeymoon."  
  
"Which I don't know where we are going yet," I pointed out. It   
had been something Mamo-chan wanted to surprise me with. And no matter   
how much I had tried, he wouldn't give me the first clue.   
  
Haruka pulled the car around to the back of the green house,  
Mako-chan pulling her car behind us. I let out a sigh of relief when   
the car stopped; unknowingly loud enough for Michiru to hear. She   
giggled and winked at me as she stepped out of the car. "Even in high   
heels, Haruka thinks she is on a race track."  
  
I placed Chibi-Usa on the ground with strict instructions not to   
wonder off. Hotaru ran up, picking Chibi-Usa up and pointing everything   
out to her while Ami helped me - and all of my dress - out of the car.   
Chibi-Usa's big blue eyes stared at everything in amazement. "Mama,   
look!" she squealed in her child-like way, pointing at all the flowers   
and balloons. "Pretty!"  
  
"Very pretty," I agreed, kissing her cheek. Naru came over to   
take Chibi-Usa and the rest of us hurried to our positions. As I stood   
at the side of the greenhouse I caught sight of Shingo in his tuxedo.   
He had been so proud to have a suit matching Mamo-chan's. He took   
Naru's arm and led her to a seat in the front. I had to smile at his   
stiff posture and the way he tried to imitate Mamo-chan as he walked.   
  
Minako passed out bouquets to everyone as the music began. I   
tried to peek around the corner of the building and watch as everyone   
went down the aisle, but Hotaru kept telling me that they would see me   
if I did. So I stood nervously, a thousands things going through my   
head. What if I fell? What if Chibi-Usa ran up to us? But somehow I   
didn't think that any of that would matter, except the falling part. It   
was my greatest fear. But even as nervous as I was, when the music to   
'The Wedding March' began playing and I finally turned the corner and   
meet Mamo-chan's eyes, nothing else mattered. I felt all the   
butterflies leave my body and I could have been walking on clouds for   
all I knew. Suddenly I was standing next to my Prince and the ceremony   
began.  
  
The priest was a short man, only two or three inches taller than   
me. The sun reflected off his bald head, making it shine in my eyes for   
a moment until he looked up again. I tried to pay attention to every   
word he said, to put to memory the words that bided me forever to my   
husband, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Mamo-chan's. When I   
noticed a tear fall from his eye, I began crying also.  
  
"Do you Usagi, take this man to be your lawful wedding husband?   
To have and to hold, through sickness and health, from this day   
forwards, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Mamo-chan squeezed my hands and with tears in my voice I managed   
to answer. "I do."  
  
I smiled as the priest then turned to Mamo-chan and repeated the   
same words. Mamo-chan met my eyes squarely and replied: "I do, with all   
my heart." We exchanged rings and turned to the priest once more. My   
heart was so full I feared it may burst. I couldn't imagine loving   
another man as much as I loved Mamo-chan at that moment.  
  
"What God as brought together, let no man put ascender. You may   
kiss the bride."  
  
I wrapped my arms around Mamo-chan's neck and we sealed our vows   
with a kiss. Among the frantic beating of my heart, I heard all the   
Senshi and Motoki yelling and whistling. We parted and happily turned   
towards the crowd. I'm not sure why, but as I turned I glanced towards   
the groomsmen. Mamo-chan had Motoki for his best man, and two guys he   
worked with for groomsmen - including Daiki. His eyes caught my gaze   
and he sneered, the dark lust so obvious on his face that I shivered.   
  
"May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Mamoru Chiba," the priest   
announced.  
  
Together my new husband and I went back down the aisle. Bubbles   
were being blow and bird seed thrown. I pushed back Daiki's face and   
concentrated on the here and now. But maybe a sixth sense knew more   
than I did - involuntarily I felt another chill run up my spine. I   
pressed myself closer to Mamo-chan's side and we proceeded to the   
reception.  
  
@------  
  
Instead of having a four course dinner, we had decided on finger   
foods. The cater had set up two long tables at the back of the tent and   
an elegant array of cheese, crackers, nuts and mints lined the tables.   
In the middle was a three tier cake, the bride and groom figurines on   
top. The tables had been set up in a box shape, the middle acting as a   
dance floor. Mamo-chan and I sat at our table, surrounded by the   
wedding party.  
  
As soon as everyone had drinks in their hands, Motoki stood up   
and tapped his fork against his glass to get attention. When still   
people were talking, he placed his index finger and thumb in his mouth   
and let loose a shrill whistle. Mamo-chan and I laughed as everyone   
abruptly turned towards the best man. "If I could have everyone's   
attention, please! I would like to do my duty as best man and purpose a   
toast." He lifted his glass towards us, his eyes dancing with laughter.   
"To the best friend I've ever had and his beautiful wife, may all your   
children be as well behaved as Chibi-Usa!" Everyone laughed, some   
nodding their heads. "And, of course, to a long life together. I hope   
you two are forever as happy as you are today."  
  
"Here, here!" the crowd roared and we drank. Everyone circulated   
around, getting food and punch. Mamo-chan and I cut the cake, feeding   
it to each other. The audience cheered when Mamo-chan ended up wearing   
most of his piece of cake.  
  
The music began and, with my new husband, I went to the dance   
floor for our first dance as husband and wife. As Mamo-chan pressed me   
against his body, I felt his lips glaze my ear. "Well, Chiba Usagi, how   
do you feel?"  
  
I giggled as he twirled me around. "Like I could fly," I replied   
and we kissed. Around us other people began dancing.  
  
"Could I cut in?" I heard Motoki ask. Mamo-chan nodded and soon I   
was dancing with my boss. He did well, but I missed Mamo-chan's warmth.   
"Not as dashing as my best friend, eh?"  
  
I laughed, relaxing some. "I'm sure Minako thinks so."  
  
His eyes took on a far off look, and he smiled in her direction.   
"Yeah, I suppose." I noted a hint of something in his voice, something   
that didn't seem right. But today was too happy a day to bring up   
something bad. The song ended and he bowed. "Thank you for a lovely   
dance. Care for another?"  
  
"Actually, I think I'll go find my husband," I told him. "But   
before we leave I'd love to dance with you again," I promised and   
walked off. I hadn't seen Mamo-chan since Motoki and I began dancing. I   
started back towards our table when I seen him standing near the   
greenhouse, talking to Daiki. I started to turn away when I caught   
sight of Mamo-chan's fist drawn up to his side.  
  
Making as little noise as possible, I moved closer to them -   
staying around the corner of the building and out of sight. The small   
breeze brought their conversation to my ears.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I see how nervous she gets when you're around.   
And I know the look in your eyes. Stay away from my wife," Mamo-chan   
said slowly, putting more and more force into each word he spoke.  
  
Daiki sneered. "You ask me to be in your wedding, and then have   
the gal to accuse me of wanting that kid you married. Ha! We both know   
the only reason you married her was because of that baby! Which   
probably isn't yours anyw--"  
  
His words were cut off by the sound of Mamo-chan's fist coming in   
contact with Daiki's nose. I looked around the corner in time to see   
Mamo-chan punch him again, this time catching him in the jaw. "That was   
just a warning," my husband hissed. "Stay away from my family. Trust   
me, you sure as hell don't want me to have a reason to come after you   
again."  
  
Mamo-chan walked away, thankfully not towards where I was   
standing. With my heart pounding, I slipped back to the reception   
without being noticed. In a few minutes I felt Mamo-chan slip his arms   
around my waist. "Where did you go?" I asked, hoping he didn't turn me   
around and see how upset I was.   
  
"Nowhere important," he responded and kissed my neck. "I'll tell   
you about it later. You wouldn't know where our beautiful daughter is,   
would you?"  
  
"Naru was getting her something to eat last I seen her," I   
replied. "Bring her back over here when you find her, the photographer   
is ready for the wedding party shots." Mamo-chan went to find her as a   
couple of people approached me. With all the people to talk to and   
congratulate me, I had little time to dwell on what I had seen and   
heard earlier.  
  
Mamo-chan danced with Chibi-Usa and I with Shingo just before we   
threw the garter and bouquet. Everyone laughed as Minako began rushing   
to the bouquet, Rei pushing her aside. The two collided and Mako-chan   
bent down and took it from them both. Motoki caught the garter and   
shortly after we went for pictures.  
  
I wondered what Mamo-chan would say since Daiki left, but he said   
nothing and no one asked. After photos were taken, the crowd began   
thinning out. Haruka, looking much happier in jeans, came up to tell us   
they were taking Hotaru home. We all hugged and with a heavy heart I   
watched them go.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked worriedly. "You look   
upset."  
  
I smiled at her, readjusting Chibi-Usa on my hip (which was hard   
to do with a wedding dress on). She fought to stay awake, but it was a   
losing battle. "We have planned this for so long, and then before you   
know it - it's over."  
  
Ami giggled and offered to take Chibi-Usa from me before she   
began drooling on my dress. "You're more tired than you think you are.   
We'll clean up here, why don't you and Mamoru-san go on?"  
  
I agreed and went to find Mamo-chan. We changed quickly and   
started out. The remaining people hugged us and wished us good luck. We   
said our goodbyes to Shingo and Chibi-Usa and made sure Mako-chan had   
Mamo-chan's cell phone number. After we got in the car and pulled away,   
I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. "So, my darling husband,   
where are we going?"  
  
I peeked my eyes open and seen him grin. "You'll see."  
  
Soon we pulled into the airport and Mamo-chan opened the glove   
box, producing our passports. He said nothing as he handed them to me,   
just continued grinning like a Cheshire cat. We checked our bags in and   
sat in a waiting area. People rushed to and fro, some sitting in the   
same area as us and others continuing on. About a half hour later I   
heard a man come across the speaker in our area. "Now boarding, seats   
1A through 20A for flight 17255 - Tokyo to Honolulu. Seats 1A through   
20A only at this time."  
  
Puzzled, I watched Mamo-chan stand up and grab my hand. "That's   
us."  
  
"Nani?" I squealed, trying to see if he was joking or not. He   
grabbed the bag with the video camera in it. Still I only stared at   
him.  
  
"Come on Usako, we have to board," he laughed, tugging me up into   
a standing position.  
  
Finally it sank in and I nearly screamed as I jumped up and threw   
my arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. "Hawaii! We're  
really going to Hawaii?!"   
  
"Not if we don't get on the plane," Mamo-chan said, picking me up   
(my arms still around his neck) and starting towards the boarding   
tunnel. He put me down when people began staring, and laughing, we   
boarded the plane.  
  
We didn't land at the Honolulu airport until two o'clock in the   
morning, local time. By the time we went to sleep, the sun was rising   
up over the ocean. I felt Mamo-chan slip over me and kiss my lips   
gently, then my eyes and finally my nose. "Chiba Usagi, my beautiful   
wife and love of my life - it's time to wake up." Gently he kissed my   
lips again as the sun filtered into our room.  
  
I smiled, curling up in his arms. "My first day as your wife...   
mmmm..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "And I'm going to sleep."  
  
My husband laughed, settling down beside me. "Amen to that."  
  
--End Chapter 2.  
Konnichi'wa minna! Now that everyone is settled in and comfortable with  
where the story is - it's time to bring in the action! *evil eye* If you  
haven't guessed by now (if you haven't, go read this chapter again - shoo!)  
Daiki is our evil person of the book - but he is only a pawn in a much   
bigger game... but you won't find that out until the next chapter, now will  
you? ^_^;  
HUGE thanks to everyone who has already reviewed on "No Greater Love" on  
Fanfiction.net - You guys are so good to me ^_^! *hugs*  
And of course, I love my editor to death as she is the bestest person on  
Earth :)   
  
Btw, I haven't been putting my disclaimers in my story like I should. Bad  
me *slaps wrist* Bad Bethany! So here goes:  
  
Things I do not own: Sailor Moon, any related characters or story lines, a  
nice car that runs properly, working back speakers for said car, money, my  
own computer, a house, or any number of other things.  
  
Things I do own: The characters made up in this story (ie. Daiki), this story  
line, a P.O.S. car that doesn't run very well and doesn't have any back   
speakers as of this morning (will trade for just about anything), a soon to  
be five year old Cocker Spaniel (don't try to take him if you wish to live  
to see your next birthday), a half a bottle of pastel blue finger nail   
polish, and some other junk.   
  
Now that we got all of that down, if you still wish to sue me you can have   
the car :P  
  
And after all of that, I hope everyone sticks around for next weeks chapter;  
Chapter 3 - Bad Surprises 


	3. Bad Surprises

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 3 - Bad Surprises  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
We stayed in Hawaii for one week. And even though I adored the   
lu-ows and sunny beaches, by Friday I was happy to be going home. I   
missed Chibi-Usa and Shingo terribly and from the way Mamo-chan acted,   
he did, too. So with our tanned skin and extra energy from a week of   
relaxation, we bored the plane to return home.   
  
Our plane didn't land until nearly ten o'clock that night. Even   
though it was late, I wanted to go straight to Mako-chan's and pick up   
the children. As Mamo-chan and I walked hand in hand through the   
airport, I couldn't help remembering the first time I stepped off a   
plane and into this hustle and bustle. I had brought so much luggage   
with me that it was nearly impossible to carry it all and keep up with   
Shingo. I remembered how scared I was, but determined to appear brave   
for my little brother. How different I was then compared to now. Back   
then I didn't need anyone, I thought. It was me against the world. Of   
course, now I know better. Having real friends, Mamo-chan and our   
children in my life is what makes it worth while.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" my new husband asks, letting go of   
my hand and wrapping his arm around me.  
  
I snuggled my face against his cotton shirt, inhaling his   
cologne. "Just how lucky I am, to have you and our children. And such   
wonderful friends," I replied, feeling him plant a kiss on top of my   
head.  
  
"Hmmmm," Mamo-chan replied, his deep voice vibrating in his chest   
and against my cheek. I thought he might say something, but we came   
upon the luggage carousel and he pushed through the crowds to grab our   
bags.  
  
When finally he had grabbed all of our bags, we went outside to   
find our car. Our luggage must have doubled in weight from gifts, but   
neither of us seem to mind. Especially since Mamo-chan was carrying the   
larger suitcases while I carried my backpack and camera case. Even   
though we rushed, we still didn't make it out of the airport garage   
until a quarter till' eleven. When we finally approached Mako-chan's   
apartment, I was nearly jumping in my seat. Mamo-chan cast me an odd   
look, and I giggled. "I want to hold Chibi-Usa and cover her small face   
with a hundred kisses!" I told him, opening the car door the second we   
came to a stop. "And I can't wait to give Shingo the model ships we   
bought him in Pearl Harbor. I know he's going to love them!"  
  
Mamo-chan smiled, joining me at the door to the building and   
together we went up. Mako-chan opened the door, hugging me before I   
could even get my shoes off. "Did you two have a good time? The kids   
have been great! Chibi-Usa wanted her Mama and Papa at least twenty   
times a day, but that was to be expected. Shingo was perfect; helping   
take care of the baby and even helping me do house work!"   
  
I laughed at her exuberance and headed towards the bedroom. I   
heard Mako-chan continue to ask Mamo-chan questions about Hawaii as I   
opened the door to the spare bedroom. I approached the crib and looked   
in, expecting to see Chibi-Usa asleep. But the crib was empty! I   
smiled, this was insane. I knew I was tired from the flight, but to see   
things? I closed my eyes and reopened them. But there was no mistake,   
Chibi-Usa was not there! Keep calm, I told myself as my heart began   
pounding in my chest. I rushed out of the room. Surely Mako-chan has   
Chibi-Usa in her room. But only an empty room greeted me. By the time I   
reached Mamo-chan and Mako-chan again, I'm sure my eyes looked as wild   
as a frightened cats. "Mako-chan..." I gasped. "Where's Chibi-Usa?"  
  
The Solider of Jupiter smiled at me, confused. "She's in her  
crib."  
  
I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat and to stay   
calm, although how I managed it, I'll never know. "No, she's not."   
Mako-chan ran past me and into the bedroom, Mamo-chan and I on her   
heels.  
  
She only confirmed that the crib was empty. Mamo-chan glanced   
around the room, his features a million times more calm than mine. I   
felt like my heart would leap out of my chest any second. His eyes   
wondered to the hall and the door across from the room we were in. "Did   
you check on Shingo? Maybe he as her," he suggested, going quickly to   
the opposite door.  
  
I followed behind and prayed silently as Mamo-chan threw the door   
open. The bed was stripped of the blankets and empty. "Shingo!" I   
called, looking under the bed. "Chibi-Usa?!"  
  
"Over here!" Mako-chan called, standing at the closet door.   
Inside, backed into a corner, was Shingo and Chibi-Usa asleep. All   
under and around them was the bed sheets and blankets. Mako-chan pulled   
the string above her, the light coming on and casting a bright yellow   
glow over the children. Chibi-Usa's eyes fluttered open and she stared   
at Mamo-chan and I in disbelief. "Mama! Papa!" she shrieked, pushing   
the covers off her body and crawled towards us as fast as her small   
legs take carry her.   
  
Relieved, I scoped her up in my arms and kissed her face over and   
over between hugging her tightly. Mamo-chan reached in the closet and   
picked Shingo up, sitting him on the bed. I sat in the rocker with   
Chibi-Usa, a faint smile on my lips to hear her carrying on a   
conversation which only she could understand. Every now and then she   
would list all the words she knew, and then go back to babbling.  
  
Mamo-chan stared at Shingo for a long moment, gathering his   
thoughts. I flinched when he began, knowing he was more upset than he   
was letting on earlier. "Son, what were you thinking? You're almost   
eight years old, you know better than to take your baby sister out of   
her crib," he bellowed, his arms swinging wide. His arms and hands   
always betrayed his feelings, moving like little creatures that were in   
no way attached to his body when he was angry. He stopped suddenly,   
seeing the fear in Shingo's eyes. I watched as he got down on his knees   
in front of the bed, taking Shingo's hands in his larger ones. "I'm not   
mad, Shingo. But you nearly scared all of us to death. Why did you take   
Chibi-Usa out of her crib and into a closet?"  
  
We waited, but Shingo offered no explanation. Chibi-Usa fell   
asleep about the same time and finally my heart slowed to a normal   
pace. The uncomfortable silence stretched on and on. Shingo bit his   
bottom lip, looked at me with tears in his blue eyes and looked down.   
"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, burying his face in his hands.   
  
I shook my head at Mamo-chan and he stood up. "Your mother and I   
are disappointed in you, Shingo." Mamo-chan let out a deep breath and   
gently took Chibi-Usa from my arms so I could stand.  
  
Mako-chan helped me carry the kid's suitcase to the door and we   
hugged again. "I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan..." she began, but I cut her   
off.  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." At my side, Shingo   
continued to sniffle. Mako-chan reached out and ruffled his blonde   
hair. "It's late, we'd better get going. I'll call you tomorrow," I   
said and followed Mamo-chan to the elevator.  
  
Chibi-Usa barely opened her eyes when Mamo-chan put her in the   
car seat. The car was silent on the way home, save for the soft music   
playing on the radio. By the time we pulled up in the garage, all I   
wanted to do was crawl into the bed and close my eyes.  
  
Shingo took his bag and went straight to his room. I took Chibi-  
Usa to her room and Mamo-chan went into ours. The events of tonight had   
silenced the moments we usually shared before putting the children to   
bed. Everything night Shingo and Chibi-Usa would crawl up on my lap as   
I sang and rocked them. Mamo-chan would stand at the door, watching and   
waiting for me to finish so he could tuck them in. But those sounds   
were gone tonight, replaced by the slow ticking of the grandfather   
clock in the hall.  
  
I kissed Chibi-Usa's rosy cheeks and pulled the covers up over   
her chest. When I peeked in on Shingo, he was buried under the   
blankets. I bent down and kissed his forehead, flipping the night light   
on as I went out. Just as I reached the door, I heard him move. "Mama?"  
  
"Yes, Shingo?" I replied, opening the door further to allow the   
hall light in.   
  
"I was..." he stopped, afraid, it seemed, to continue. "I'm   
sorry, Mama," he finally said and pulled the comforter over him again.  
  
Heavy hearted, and slightly bothered by Shingo's reluctance to   
talk to me, I went to bed.   
  
@------  
  
The phone ringing woke me up the next morning. Groggily I reached   
for the pillow and pulled it over my head. "Get that..." I mumbled at   
Mamo-chan. Still the phone rang. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"The phone is on your side of the bed," he replied, turning over.  
  
"So?" I retorted. Ugh, the ringer on the phone was exceptionally   
shrill this morning. Maybe whoever it is will get the hint and call   
back later, I hoped. Finally it stopped - and then started again.   
"Damn," I mumbled, reaching for it. I dropped it twice before I got it   
to my ear. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"It's about time you answered!" Minako shrieked, her voice nearly   
as shrill as the phone ringer was. "Don't tell me you're still asleep!   
It's nearly ten o'clock!" she rambled before I could get a word in   
edgewise. "What time did you get back last night? Oh, never mind. We'll   
be over there in a half hour to see the tape and hear all about Hawaii,   
ja!"  
  
I heard the click of the phone before I had said a word.   
Groaning, I put the phone back on the hook and turned over to face my   
husband. "And I repeat - damn."  
  
"Who was that?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Minako-chan."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"She'll be here in a half hour."  
  
"Damn," he grunted, pulling the pillow over his face.  
  
"That's what I said."   
  
@------  
  
As promised, a half hour later the doorbell rang. Chibi-Usa   
looked up from her high chair where she sat happily slapping her hands   
in her food and pointed to the door. "Door!" she stated, as if she were   
the only person in the room smart enough to figure out that the   
doorbell meant someone was at the front door. I laughed at her,   
throwing my rag down and opening the door.  
  
"Good morning!" Minako said happily, rushing past me and into the   
kitchen. Each bidding me a good morning, Rei, Mako-chan and Ami   
followed.  
  
When Mamo-chan came out of the bedroom, he bore a bag with   
everyone's presents we had bought. I watched expectantly as they each   
pulled out a pearl necklace set in a beautiful gold dolphin setting.   
Jaws dropped around the room. Minako, as usual, was first to find her   
voice. "Oh. My. Gosh. Usagi-chan, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed,   
jumping up and throwing her arms around my neck. Everyone else had the   
same opinion after the initial shock.  
  
Mamo-chan sat at the table with his coffee and explained to   
everyone how we plucked the pearls from the oysters ourselves while I   
went to get Shingo up and shower.  
  
Before I was out, however, Mamo-chan came in the bathroom. When I   
stepped out of the shower he was leaning against the sink. I started to   
smile, but the look on his face told volumes; and the news he had was   
disturbing him.  
  
"What?" I asked anxiously. I wrapped a towel around my body and   
sat on the edge of the tub, attempting to prepare myself.  
  
"Haruka just called," he said, as if that explained it all. I   
waited while he sat quietly for a moment. "It seems Michiru's mirror   
picked up a presence near the Moon last night. They want us all to come   
over and discuss this." I stared at him, not understanding what this   
meant. "Usako, this could be another enemy."  
  
I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "Well, when I'm   
dressed we'll go over there," I told him and began towel drying my   
hair.  
  
He stood up, reaching out to run his fingers along my cheek.   
"You're okay with this?"  
  
I meet his eyes, my own watering. "What choice do we have? If we   
don't fight the enemy - who will?"  
  
Mamo-chan kissed me deeply and without another word, left the   
room. Sighing, I began brushing my hair out.  
  
@------  
  
We pulled up in front of a large white mansion and Mamo-chan cut   
the engine. A beautiful bed of flowers lined both sides of the side   
walk that lead up to a large porch with white columns that reached up   
to the roof of the house. I had never been to the house where the Outer   
Senshi lived, but somehow they never seemed the type to have something   
so magnificent.   
  
Mamo-chan rang the doorbell and we waited. I suppose I was   
waiting for a butler or a maid to show us in, but I was surprised to   
see Michiru open the door and greet us. I know I looked like a bum from   
the streets the way I stared around the foyer. I tried not to gape at   
the ceilings that reached twelve feet high, or at the tear drop   
chandelier that sparkled like diamonds. But it seemed there was an   
invisible string pulling my head up against my will.  
  
Michiru lead us to a large sitting room where Haruka and Hotaru   
were playing a piece on the piano. I sat down carefully on a velvet   
settee nearby, Mamo-chan following. When they finished, Chibi-Usa   
clapped her hands so hard her palms turned red.  
  
"She appreciates good music, ne?" Michiru asked, sitting across   
from us. "In another year we could begin teaching her the piano."  
  
"Isn't two a little young?" I asked, not wanting to think about   
Chibi-Usa growing up. It seemed like only yesterday she was a newborn   
baby. Even though, the idea of her playing the piano as beautifully as   
Hotaru was an appealing one.  
  
Haruka stood to help Setsuna pour tea for everyone. "Two is the   
perfect age to begin teaching the discipline it takes to play an   
instrument well. We actually began with Hotaru a few months before her   
second birthday."  
  
Michiru smiled gently and took a cup from Setsuna. "Of course,   
it's up to you."  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea," Mamo-chan suddenly said. "Don't   
you think so, Usako?"  
  
I hugged Chibi-Usa to me. "Yes," I agreed. But the small talk was   
making me nervous. I wanted to know about what Michiru seen in her   
mirror and the longer we just sat the worse I felt.  
  
As if I had spoke my feelings aloud, Hotaru grabbed Shingo's   
hand. "Want to go outside and play?" Shingo nodded and Hotaru looked at   
me. "I can take Chibi-Usa-chan, too."  
  
I nodded and Hotaru held her arms out towards the baby. Happily   
Chibi-Usa went to the petite Senshi, blowing a kiss back as they went   
out the double doors. As soon as they were gone Michiru uncrossed her   
legs and sat forward. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
"At precisely ten minutes after one this morning there was a   
massive storm in the Time Space Continuum. As is, it poses no threat to   
the time line," Setsuna explained.   
  
"Minutes later my mirror picked up a faint shadow near the moon.   
But it disappeared as soon as it appeared." Michiru sat back again,   
looking slightly uneasy.  
  
"Haruka-san, what do you think?" I asked.  
  
Haruka put her cup down, staring at the liquid a minute. "I think   
that anything Michiru's mirror doesn't pick up can't be that bad. And   
time storms happen. We have no conclusive evidence that there is an   
enemy of any sort. So there's nothing we can do but stay alert - and   
hope for the best."  
  
As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. What more could we   
do?  
  
@------  
  
Monday morning came whether I wanted it to or not. I awoke early   
and began dressing. By the time I had showered, Chibi-Usa was awake, so   
I carried her in our bedroom while I finished applying make-up.  
  
Mamo-chan stumbled out of the bed seconds after the alarm went   
off, kicking a pair of shoes under the bed and practically falling into   
the bathroom. Both Chibi-Usa and I watched with temptation to see if he   
would run into anything before getting in the shower. I had learned a   
long time ago that if Mamo-chan didn't wake up on his own and not by   
the alarm, he was rather disoriented. I let out a breath of relief when   
I heard the shower. My hair drier - and thus Mamo-chan's big toe - had   
both been spared this morning.  
  
The king of fast showers was back in a few minutes, looking   
decidedly more alert. "Morning baby," he grinned, kissing me quickly   
and then kissing Chibi-Usa. "How are the two most beautiful women in   
the world this morning?"  
  
"Good," I replied and stood up, picking Chibi-Usa up as well.   
"And hungry, right sweetie?" Chibi-Usa nodded her head in response.  
  
I went into the kitchen and began preparing everyone's breakfast   
just as Shingo came in and plopped down in a chair. He said nothing at   
all; simply ate his breakfast before grabbing his backpack and leaving.   
I watched him go with a confused and heavy heart. "You know," I said   
thoughtfully as Mamo-chan came in the kitchen and grabbed his lunch. "I   
think it's time we realize that Shingo isn't getting any better on his   
own and needs professional help."  
  
My husband glanced at the place where Shingo usually sat and   
shook his head. "You're probably right." He bent down and kissed Chibi-  
Usa's cheek, then came over to me. "Call a couple of places today, ne?   
I'll be home around four." We kissed before he grabbed his keys and   
briefcase. "I love you."   
  
"I love you," I repeated and he left. Chibi-Usa blew him a kiss   
and giggled when Mamo-chan stuck his head back in the door and winked   
at her. I couldn't help but laugh at them. If he ever forgot to peek   
back in at her, she'd probably cry.  
  
"Your Papa sure has you spoiled, doesn't he?" I teased her. I   
left her playing in the rest of her breakfast while I went to pick her   
out some clothes. When I returned with the wet wipes I was surprised to   
hear the phone ringing. The caller ID said Tokyo National Laboratories,   
but I knew Mamo-chan hadn't had time to get to work yet. Puzzled, I   
picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Is Mamoru there?"   
  
The voice on the line was practically whispering, but even so I   
knew who it was. "No, he's already left for work," I replied, eager to   
hand up.  
  
Daiki laughed, his voice rising. "So you're all alone with the   
baby, eh?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he continued. "Don't   
worry, you won't be alone for long."  
  
I tried to keep my voice calm when I spoke, though my heart was   
thumping so loud I was sure he could hear it over the phone. "Look, I   
know what happened at my wedding between you and my husband. Unless you   
want him to finish what he started, leave me alone."   
  
"You won't think that way for long," he threatened and hung up.  
  
I slid down the wall, the dead phone still clutched in my hand.   
The look of horror on my face frightened Chibi-Usa and she began   
crying. "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If   
you need help, hand up and then dial the operator. If you'd like to   
make a cal--"  
  
"AHHH!" I screamed, throwing the phone across the room where it   
hit the wall and fell in pieces to the floor. The loud crash made   
Chibi-Usa scream louder, her small face red and soaked in tears. I   
picked myself up off the floor, wiping my face free of tears with a   
dish towel and pulled Chibi-Usa out of her high chair. I ran out of the   
room, picking up wet wipes and bibs as I went. I threw everything I   
seen that I might need in a baby bag and left without even dressing   
Chibi-Usa.  
  
I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. All I knew   
was that I was scared to stay at my apartment, Daiki's threat still   
echoing in my ears. After facing a dark and evil force and saving Earth   
I never thought I would be so terrified of a single man. I finally   
ended up in front of Minako's house. I pounded my fist on the door,   
forgetting that she had a door bell. Minako finally came to the door,   
the sleepiness leaving her features as soon as she seen me. Quickly she   
rushed me in the house and shut and locked the door behind me. "Usagi-  
chan, what's wrong?"  
  
I sucked in a breath, trying to swallow down my tears so I could   
speak. Where do I begin? I thought. For months I've been harassed -   
sometimes sexually - by the man my husband works with. And now he's   
threatened me... but nothing that should have me so panicked. I felt   
stupid for being here. Minako took Chibi-Usa from my arms and told me   
to sit while she got me a glass of water. She returned a few minutes   
later, Luna and Artemis in tow.  
  
I took the glass from her and she sat down across from me,   
tucking her legs under her. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
I hoped I didn't sound as stupid as I felt. But the bottom line   
was, I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. "You know the guy that   
Mamo-chan works with? Well, for months he has been saying stuff to me -   
weird stuff. Before I got married he kept telling me to leave Mamo-chan   
for him."  
  
Luna looked shocked and just a little hurt that I hadn't said   
anything before now. Minako sat forward, her mouth open. "Usagi-chan,   
have you told Mamoru-san?"   
  
I shook my head and stared down at my cup. "He called his morning   
and I threatened to tell. But... but..." I looked up into Minako's rage   
filled face and found the courage I needed. "He ask me if I was alone   
with the baby, and then told me I wouldn't be alone for long. When I   
told him that I would tell Mamo-chan, he said I wouldn't feel that way   
for long and hung up. Oh Minako-chan," I moaned. "I'm sorry to put this   
all on you, but I was scared to stay there by myself."  
  
Minako jumped up from her seat, putting Chibi-Usa down and coming   
over to hug me. "Usagi-chan, you did the right thing. We are not just   
your friends, but your protectors. I wish you had said something before   
now." I nodded and she wiped a tear off my face. "Now, Mamoru-san's at   
work ne? We should call him."  
  
"No!" I yelped, shaking my head. "He hasn't worked there for long   
and I don't want to cause him any trouble. Besides, I'm just over   
reacting, I think..."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna said sternly, jumping up on the arm of the   
couch. "This is serious and you need to get this taken care of. The   
longer you stay quiet the more he thinks he is going to get away with.   
Now, either you call Mamoru-san or I will."   
  
I felt tears stinging behind my eyes as I reached into the diaper   
bag for my cell phone. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice   
so that it didn't squeak when I spoke. As I started to dial the   
numbers, however, my phone began ringing. Without even checking the   
caller ID I clicked the phone on. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Hey sweetie," Mamo-chan said lightly on the other end of the   
phone. "I called the house and didn't get an answer. Where are you?"  
  
"Eh, Minako's house," I replied slowly, staring at Luna's nodding   
head urging me to continue.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked immediately. "You sound odd."  
  
I swallowed hard, closing my eyes and telling myself it would be   
okay. "Actually, no. I need to talk to you about something important."  
  
I was going to suggest we meet for lunch, or even discuss it when   
he got home. Neither of those options were open with him. "I'll be   
there in ten minutes." And before I got another word in, he said "I   
love you" and hung up. I stared at the silent phone in my hand and   
turned it off. Strangely enough, the idea of getting this all out in   
the open with Mamo-chan made me feel better. So much so that I felt   
myself start to relax. Chibi-Usa got out of the chair Minako had sat   
her in and crawled over to me. I picked her up, placing a kiss on top   
of her head.  
  
"Well?" Minako questioned.  
  
"He's on his way," I replied.  
  
"Good," Luna stated in a pleased tone. "And you have to promise   
me, Usagi-chan, that you won't do this again. Not only could this be   
dangerous for you, but you have to remember who you are."  
  
I started at Luna, already resorting into one of her old and   
tired speeches, and smiled. We all did something that made us feel   
better about certain situations. I was a firm believer that Luna felt   
better by talking me to death. Beside her, Artemis laid his head down   
and said nothing. That was probably one of the smartest things he had   
done to date.  
  
@------  
  
Mamo-chan sat quietly while I repeated everything to him that I   
said to Minako earlier. This time, however, I even threw in that I had   
overheard the conversation (if that is what you call it) between him   
and Daiki at our wedding and even threw that in Daiki's face when we   
talked this morning. As I awaited Mamo-chan's reaction, I found myself   
torn between what I wanted. Half of me wanted him to come to me, hug me   
and tell me he would always protect me. The other half of me wanted him   
to burst out of the house and swear to kill Daiki. Imagine my surprise   
when a firm look of hurt settled on his features when I finished.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I whispered, hugging Chibi-Usa close to me.  
  
"Why did you keep this from me for so long?" he asked slowly, an   
underlying rage momentarily blocked by his hurt. I could see that any   
second he may snap and for some reason I was fearful of whether it   
would be towards me or Daiki.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. But I didn't want to cause any problems   
with your work. And I thought I could take care of it myself..." I   
stopped mid-sentence, fresh tears filling my eyes. If I could have   
shrank into a ball and disappeared, I would have. "I'm sorry."  
  
He said nothing, which to me his silence was worse than if he had   
been screaming. The longer he said nothing, the more uncomfortable I   
grew. I wanted him to yell at me, to scream - to say something before I   
went mad. Instead he sat looking at me, though not really seeing me. I   
had disappointed him, I knew. He always wanted to protect me from   
everything. The hands on the clock ticked another minute by and I   
couldn't take it anymore. "Say something, please! Don't sit there   
looking hurt; yell at me!" I screamed, my tears coursing down my face   
as I spoke. Chibi-Usa looked up at me, her blue eyes wide from surprise   
at my outburst.  
  
Minako got up, picked up Luna and Artemis and left the room -   
shutting the door behind her. Mamo-chan watched her go before he   
dropped his head into his hands. "Why didn't you tell me? Usako, why?   
Who cares if you cause me problems at work?" he began, lifting his face   
up. "There are other jobs, but I'll be damned if I care about this job   
if it means harm would come to my family. I thought you knew that,   
Usako. I thought you knew that you mean more to me than anything,   
especially some job."  
  
I put Chibi-Usa down and went to him, falling to my knees in   
front of his clasped hands and looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry,   
Mamo-chan. I know that we mean so much to you. But you were so happy at   
that job, and your happiness means as much to me as mine does to you.   
Do you think I could live with myself if you had to settle for a second   
rate job because of trouble I had caused?"   
  
"You didn't cause this," Mamo-chan said sternly, his mind now   
focusing the blame on Daiki. The more he thought about it, the redder   
his face became. "I'm going to kill that bastard once and for all," he   
swore. His eyes took on a hard look of determination that scared me,   
for I hadn't seen him look this angry since Beryl had taken me and   
tried to take Chibi-Usa before she was even born.   
  
I found myself trying to calm him down, as much as I hated the   
idea. The part of me that wanted him to pound Daiki into a pancake was   
rejoicing - but the more logical part didn't want him getting in any   
legal trouble. And Daiki could press charges if he just went up to him   
and beat him up. "Mamo-chan, don't lose your temper over this, ne? You   
can't just walk up to him and beat him into a pulp."  
  
"Says who?"   
  
"I say," I said forcefully. I swallowed my tears, reaching my   
hands up to cup his face. "There has to be something we can do that   
wouldn't get you thrown in jail. Besides, he has already shown that he   
is relentless. If you beat him up and went to jail for it, he would   
come after me again. And who would be around to protect me then?"  
  
My words hit home, making sense to him when not much else would   
at the moment. He brought his hands up over mine and closed the   
distance between our lips quickly. "Usako, don't do this again. Don't   
keep something this important from me and your friends. Promise me you   
won't."  
  
It was something I could do without hesitation. I nodded my head,   
mouthing "I promise" just as he leaned in to kiss me again. I began to   
wrap my arms around his neck when someone pulled on my hair. We broke   
away, looking down at Chibi-Usa's grinning face. "Aww!" she squealed,   
tilting her head. She opened her mouth, indicating she wanted a kiss,   
too. I scooped her up between us and kissed her sweet lips. She   
giggled, the wonderful sound of her laughter making my heart feel light   
once again.  
  
Instead of going back to work, Mamo-chan returned with Chibi-Usa   
and I to our apartment. I went into the bathroom to bathe and dress   
Chibi-Usa while Mamo-chan pieced our phone back together and called the   
local law enforcement to see what could be done about Daiki harassing   
me. He came into the bathroom just as I was finishing telling me what   
he had found out.  
  
"You'll have to go down to the station and file an official   
complaint against him. But at the rate it would take them to get around   
to doing something about it..." His eyes twinkled madly as he came up   
and put his arms around my waist. "Couldn't Tuxedo Kamen just take up a   
little score with him?"   
  
I shook my head, giggling at the mental image of Daiki coming   
face to face with Tuxedo Kamen. Although it was an appealing one, the   
Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen didn't need the negative publicity that would   
result from it. There was already a split in sides over whether we were   
to be trusted or not - that definitely wouldn't help. Mamo-chan sighed,   
holding his hands up in a peace offering. "Okay, okay. It was just a   
suggestion anyways."  
  
"So I'll go down there first thing tomorrow morning and file the   
complaint. Until then, I was planning on taking Chibi-Usa to the zoo   
today, care to join us?" I asked my husband, grinning slyly.  
  
"I would love to," he replied, bending down to place his lips on   
mine.  
  
Putting off going to the police station would be something I   
would live to regret. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have to wait long. I   
regretted it as soon as the next morning.  
  
@------  
  
Mamo-chan slept with his arms around me every night since I had   
moved in more than a year before. This night was no different, either.   
But I liked how some things were a constant, as I loved the feel of his   
lips on mine when he awoke in the mornings (if the alarm didn't wake   
him first). I wish I could say all things in my life were a constant,   
but this was not to be. Especially this morning. No, this morning I   
would catch a long glimpse at the way my life could be - which only   
made me want my constants back even more.  
  
I awoke suddenly, the wisp of a nightmare around the edges of my   
conscience. I couldn't remember details, but my heart pounded badly and   
I was sweating. The overall feeling that something wasn't right tugged   
at my mind. And even though I associated it with my dream, when I lay   
awake for a few minutes and the feeling didn't leave, I became worried.   
Mamo-chan slept on beside me, never even flinching when I moved so that   
he would wrap his arms around the pillow instead of me and I could get   
up. With cautious steps I left our bedroom and went down the hall. And   
that's when I noticed it.   
  
I had done a good amount of redecorating over the year I had   
lived with Mamo-chan - something that would suite both our tastes   
instead of just his. But as I walked down the hall and towards Chibi-  
Usa's room, the walls were the same color they were before I moved in.   
And the small shelves with different knick knacks on it were gone,   
replaced with the same paintings that had long since been taken to a   
consignment store. The more I saw, the more fear built up inside me.   
  
I ran the rest of the length of the hall, shoving Chibi-Usa's   
door open. Inside the room was stacked to the ceiling with boxes and   
broken or unused furniture. Nowhere was Chibi-Usa's belongings - or   
Chibi-Usa. Panicked, I ran for Shingo's room. Just as before, the room   
was the same as it was before Shingo had moved in it. Only, thankfully,   
Shingo was on the bed holding Chibi-Usa. When I entered he busted out   
crying. "I'm sorry Mama! Don't be mad! But I had to move her so they   
didn't take her away!"   
  
I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bed, pulling both   
my children into a hug. "It's okay Shingo, I'm not mad. I'm so glad you   
took her in here with you. I don't want to think about what would have   
happened to her if you hadn't. Who are they?" I asked him, kissing his   
unruly hair.  
  
"I don't know," he sobbed against my breast. Chibi-Usa sat on my   
lap, rubbing her small eyes free of sleep. I stood up, keeping a tight   
grasp on Shingo's hand as we went to the living room.  
  
Again I was greeted with an apartment that was void of anything   
changes I had made. Nowhere was Chibi-Usa's play pen, or the movies   
that we had bought. Everything was as neat and as orderly has Mamo-chan   
had once kept it before I came. I shivered, it was like I had never   
existed. I ran back to our bedroom and turned the light on. How I   
hadn't noticed that I was sharing a twin bed with Mamo-chan when I had   
gotten up instead of our king size, I'll never know. But that was what   
greeted me when I came in. My vanity table was gone, as well as all my   
clothing, jewelry - anything that belonged to me was gone. Mamo-chan   
blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking at me standing in the door way   
holding Chibi-Usa, Shingo pressed against my leg. "Usako?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, thank God," I whispered, going to the bed and sitting   
down. Chibi-Usa crawled out of my arms and lay down beside Mamo-chan   
with a smile on her face. "Something is happening," I told him as he   
sat up, still looking at me in a confused sense. "Look around, do you   
notice anything different?"  
  
"You're up before dawn?" he asked, not taking the time to look   
around before he spoke. At the look on my face he then took notice of   
his surroundings. "Where is your stuff? And... since when was the walls   
that color? We repainted six months ago...." With that revelation, he   
jumped out of the bed. I picked Chibi-Usa back up, afraid of what may   
happen if I left her alone, and followed him through the apartment. He   
came to the same conclusion I did - everything was like I had never   
been there.  
  
I moved closer to him, drawing strength from the arm he   
soothingly put around me. "I'm scared, Mamo-chan. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "But I say the first thing we do is   
contact the girls, see if we are the only ones with this... this..   
whatever this is."  
  
I nodded and went looking for my communicator, but it was as gone   
as everything else I owned. Shaking my head, I picked up the phone and   
dialed Minako's number while Mamo-chan went to dress and to try and   
find something for me to wear. She answered after only one ring.   
"Usagi-chan, oh my gosh! The weirdest thing has happened!" she gushed.  
  
"I know, believe me," I said. "All of my stuff as disappeared and   
all of the changes we made to our apartment has been reversed."   
Something about the dead silence on the other end of the phone caused   
me to stop for a second. "Minako-chan, you were awake when I called," I   
said more to myself than to her. "What's happened?"  
  
"Luna and Artemis..." she breathed like a person in denial of   
what she knew to be true. I clamped my teeth down so hard my jaw ached.   
"They can't talk."  
  
"Are you sure? Has their moon symbols been covered?" I asked   
quickly, sitting down in a chair to keep myself from falling. Luna   
couldn't talk? But that was impossible! What had happened?   
  
"No, their symbols aren't covered. They just can't talk. I'm   
awake because Artemis was making all sorts of racket and woke me up. I   
was about to call you when there was a huge explosion somewhere in   
town, didn't you see it?"  
  
"That must be what woke me up," I mumbled. Poor Luna, I thought.   
This was horrible! Somehow I had to get to the bottom of this. "Minako-  
chan, call the others and have them meet us at Haruka's house in   
fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay, ja," she replied and hung up. I put the phone back on the   
charger and held Chibi-Usa close to me, rocking back and forth.   
Something told me this was bound to get worse before it got better.   
  
I had no idea just how right I was.  
  
--End Chapter 3.  
Konnichi'wa all! I know, you're going to kill me for resorting back to  
my old cliff hanger endings ^^ Gotta keep you all coming back somehow.  
Huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews on Fanfiction.net and on  
ASMR. And of course, many, many, many thanks to my wonderful editor,  
Meara.  
My web site, Moon Bunny's Closet, has a voting booth for Sailor Moon  
web site of the month - please go and enter your web page or vote ^_^  
http://MoonBunnysCloset.tripod.com  
  
Email and reviews, onegai!! =) 


	4. Taimumashin

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 4 - Taimumashin  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
The ride to the house where the Outer Senshi lived was a long and  
terrifying one for me. Amongst other things that had disappeared over   
night, the car seat was gone. I held Chibi-Usa in my lap, so scared the  
entire time that we would crash and she would be hurt. Mamo-chan drove   
with extra care, making us five minutes behind everyone else. But quiet  
frankly if it came between us being on time and Chibi-Usa being safe, I  
picked the latter.   
  
I stepped out of the car slowly, looking around the city. The sun   
wasn't up yet, but the first rays were peeking ever softly over the   
ocean crystal blue waves. Nothing looked amiss, but I knew it was and   
it kept me looking at everything more closely to notice what other   
changes, if any, had occurred. We walked up to the front door, which   
was pulled opened as soon as we were on the landing. "Hello," Hotaru   
said quietly, pulling the door further open to allow us to enter. I   
walked in first, Mamo-chan just behind me. The door clicked shut, the   
sound echoing in the great foyer like a shot that could shatter a dead   
silence. I could remember being here just the day before. If only we   
had known then what would be taking place in so little time.  
  
When we entered the parlor Minako was sitting just inside   
the door, holding a distraught looking Luna and Artemis. Everyone else   
sat on chairs or sofas except for Haruka who paced the length of the   
floor. As we walked further in she stopped, looking at me with a   
strange glint of anger that both surprised and frightened me. I sat   
down, Shingo curled up against my side and Chibi-Usa settling on my lap   
to fall back asleep. "So what else has happened?" Mamo-chan asked   
bluntly, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in a business   
like way.   
  
Ami clicked quickly on her computer, her fingers moving in a   
blur. It never stopped amazing me how fast she manipulated the buttons   
on her small devise and still managed to hit the right thing at the   
right time. "Fifty two minutes ago an explosion occurred in Tokyo   
National Laboratories. This explosion seems to somehow be connected to   
all the strange happenings. Unfortunately I don't know enough about it   
to tell you exactly how."  
  
"The Laboratories?" Mamo-chan asked, looking more alarmed at the   
mention of his work place. "Are you sure?"  
  
Ami nodded, clicking on her computer again. "Positive."  
  
Just then a black mist formed in the center of the room, growing   
larger until turning into the shape of a door and materializing. Sailor   
Pluto stepped out, her eyes wild. "I believe I can tell you how it is   
connected." My heart began beating faster as if it knew more than my   
mind did. I had never seen the Senshi of Pluto not look calm and   
collected, the haphazard way she presented herself now made my nerves   
stand on edge. "Something I had thought was impossible has come to   
light. The existence of a ripple in space, not in the Time Continuum,   
but here on Earth has knocked our entire universe off balance."  
  
"A ripple in space? Exactly what does that mean?" I asked. I   
looked around, but even Ami looked to Pluto awaiting the answer.   
  
"I never thought it possible. Just as the existence of the Time   
Gate is a scared secret, as is the ability to travel through time. The   
explosion distorted time in the way that only one thing could." Pluto's   
hands gripped her Time Staff like she was using it to keep her balance.   
"Someone has created a way to travel through time. If the explosion is   
as I fear, a result of someone trying to pass through time without   
using the Gate - then the entire world is in grave danger."  
  
I swallowed this information like a child would take cold syrup;   
reluctantly with bitter after taste. My shock was shared with every   
other person and feline in the room. Finally Ami shook off her mask of   
disbelief and began to calculate what this could mean. "So the   
explosion was set off by the Time Portal, basically sending a ripple   
out through the surrounding area and distorting everything in its path.   
Luna and Artemis' condition, as well as Usagi-chan's things   
disappearing could just be the tip of the ice burg," she concluded   
grimly, actually looking scared at the possibilities.  
  
"How do we fix this, Pluto?" Mako-chan asked, her eyes swinging   
up to the Senshi of Time.  
  
Pluto's response wasn't exactly what any of us wanted to hear.   
"This has never happened before; or ever suppose to happen."  
  
"And?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know how to fix it," she admitted solemnly.  
  
@------  
  
After Pluto's shocking conclusion of our situation, we decided   
that perhaps we should see if we could find out just how much damage   
had been done to Tokyo. I, for one, wanted to find out who was behind   
it and had a sneaking suspension that Mamo-chan had some ideas. We sat   
silently in the car, me staring out the window and him staring at the   
street. We had borrowed a car seat from Michiru who had never gotten   
rid of Hotaru's stuff, which made me feel better.   
  
After we had all split up to search the city, Mamo-chan had fell   
into a deep silence that was about to jump off my last nerve. "What are   
you thinking about?" I asked quietly, turning my gaze from the window   
to my husband.  
  
He didn't answer for a minute or so. I wondered if he had heard   
me at all until he glanced my direction quickly. "When I got to work   
yesterday there was something going on; something I probably should   
have told everyone. But in light of everything else, I didn't think of   
it again until just a few minutes ago." He pulled into a parking lot,   
driving into a space and putting the car in park. I held my breath   
until he began again. "Heioko came to me as soon as I walked in, very   
excited. He said that he may have found a way to design a time machine   
that works, but he still had some bugs to work out. I was calling you   
to tell you about it, but when I called--"   
  
"I was at Minako's, hai," I finished for him, looking back out   
the window. Somehow I just knew that my problems would create bigger   
problems in the end. I let out a deep breath, watching the heat of it   
fog the window momentarily before it disappeared. "So you think that   
could be what done this? But who would have been at the lab at four in   
the morning?"  
  
"That is what we are going to find out," Mamo-chan said, turning   
the car off and unbuckling. "Stay here," he commanded, getting out of   
the car.  
  
Quickly I undid my own belt, getting out of the car and pulling   
the seat up to get Chibi-Usa out. "Not in this lifetime. We don't know   
what all has happened and you are not leaving us here. I'm staying by   
your side no matter what."  
  
"No matter what Chibi-Usa may see? Or Shingo? Or what may happen   
to them?" Mamo-chan bit out, slapping his palm against the hood of the   
car.  
  
I swallowed and reached inside to pick Chibi-Usa up and motion   
for Shingo to get out. Mamo-chan was staring at me unbelievably when I   
stood up again, our daughter on my hip. "Would you rather we stay out   
here? And if something happened it would be me trying to save our   
children by myself? I think the odds are better if we stick together."  
  
Mamo-chan opened his mouth, but my argument had made more sense   
than his reasoning and no sound left his throat. Slowly he bit down and   
nodded his head. "You're right," he admitted quietly. I would make sure   
to remind him of that next time he made a command decision.  
  
The front doors to the laboratory were locked tightly. Mamo-chan   
took the blanket I had around Chibi-Usa and wrapped his fist in it   
before punching out the glass. He reached inside, undid the lock, and   
opened the door. I stayed behind while he surveyed the lobby and the   
motioned us inside. "Odd," he mumbled, keeping me close to his side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No alarm," he said, pointing to the motion detectors that were   
unblinking and the alarms that made no sound. "Even if there was an   
explosion in one of the labs, it shouldn't have knocked out the main   
generator that supplies power to the alarm system."  
  
"What if the explosion got to one of the generators?" I asked,   
looking around at the quiet hallways. I kept my voice low, though there   
was no reason. It just felt like the thing to do in a situation like   
this.  
  
"Nu uh, a place like this has too many government secret things   
that they wouldn't plan ahead for something like that. Someone who   
knows the codes has turned it off. And there aren't many people who   
do."   
  
I was afraid to ask who had the codes and Mamo-chan didn't   
volunteer the information. From the way we came in I figured he didn't   
know them and I feverishly hoped Daiki didn't. As we approached the   
wing Mamo-chan worked in, we smelled something burning.  
  
Shingo stopped, pulling on my arm. "Mama, something is burning.   
We shouldn't go in there."  
  
Mamo-chan stopped, turning to us, his face tense. "Usako, find   
somewhere to hide the kids." I started to protest when we heard   
something crack followed by the sounds of breaking glass. My husband   
turned to me, no room for argument anywhere in on his face. "Now!" he   
hissed, nodding his head towards a room on our left. I grabbed Shingo's   
hand and pulled him towards the door, going in and shutting it quietly   
behind me. It was the women's restroom, also used for tornado or   
earthquake safety because every wall was concrete.   
  
I pushed Shingo in the back stall and handed him Chibi-Usa. I   
heard another crash and I flinched, looking towards the door. "Shingo,   
listen to me," I said breathlessly while trying to soothe Chibi-Usa by   
rubbing her back. "Stay right here. Do not leave this stall for any   
reason until either I or Mamo-chan come back for you, understood?"  
  
My young brother nodded, fighting off the tears that sprang to   
his eyes. I tried to appear calmer than I felt, but failed miserably.   
"Try to keep Chibi-Usa from crying. I'll be back." I kissed both their   
foreheads quickly and stepped out of the stall, shutting the door. The   
bathroom door had a lock on it which I turned, said a prayer, and   
slipped out of.  
  
When I turned around Mamo-chan was gone. Another crash, followed   
by a roar exploded out of the room Mamo-chan worked in. Clutching my   
henshin broach in my pocket, I cautiously walked towards the room and   
peeked in.  
  
My husband was standing adjacent from me holding a long metal   
pole like it was a baseball bat. I couldn't see what he was looking at,   
but I could hear it clearly - it was just inside the door. I looked   
around for any weapon, but couldn't find anything in the long hall that   
would make do. Inside another crash sounded, I looked in to see Mamo-  
chan jump out of the way of a glass beaker. "Come on, give it up. I can   
help you if you would just stop trying to attack me," Mamo-chan   
explained, trying to reason with whatever it was he was facing.  
  
Just inside the door was an emergency box on the wall, a fire   
hose and axe inside. I bent down, easing my hand inside the room to   
pick up a piece of broken chair. I reasoned that if I could break the   
glass and get to the hose, the force might be able to keep whatever it   
was back so that we could attack.  
  
"You can't help me," a voice said lowly, hissing out its words   
slowly. Another crash followed, this time pieces of a table being   
thrown across the room. "You think I want your help? No, I don't want   
your help. But you do have something I want."  
  
I took the moment of silence and slid in the room, glancing to my   
right. I nearly gasped at what I saw. It looked like a human size white   
mouse, but the truly terrifying thing was the top portion of its body   
was human. And not just any human. It was Daiki. I swallowed down the   
scream that raised in my throat and smashed the glass on the fire hose,   
pulling it out as fast as I could. Mamo-chan ran over beside me, taking   
it from my hands. "Full blast," he said, pointing it towards Daiki.   
  
I turned the wheel as fast as I could and the water flew out in   
waves. The sound of high squeal filled the room, sometimes sounding   
like a dying animal and sometimes like a dying human. I covered my   
ears, backing into the wall behind me. After a few long seconds Mamo-  
chan motioned for me to turn the water off. When the flow stopped, I   
gasped. "Where is he?"  
  
Mamo-chan advanced through the room slowly, his hand behind him   
to keep me from following. He searched around thoroughly and then   
looked out the window. When he looked back at me, confusion sat firmly   
on his features. "The only way for him to have left the room is through   
a window, but I don't see him outside anywhere."  
  
My heart pounded in my ribs painfully, each second threatening to   
bring about another attack out of the shadows. I looked around, taking   
in the damage done to the once orderly lab. Tables were thrown over,   
pieces of chairs, wood, metal, glass from broken beakers, spilled   
chemicals lay everywhere my eyes moved to. Mamo-chan walked back   
through the rubble, picking up a round shaped object with buttons along   
the side. He turned it over, searching for a scripture, but found none.   
  
"Is that the time machine, you think?" I asked, easing my way   
through the room and to Mamo-chan.   
  
He shook his head, looking around again. "I don't know. The only   
one who would know is Heioko. Come on, let's go pay him a visit and   
contact the others, telling them what we found."  
  
I nodded, both of us going back to the restroom where I had   
locked Shingo and Chibi-Usa in. The door was still locked when we tried   
it, an after a few minutes of knocking on it and calling for Shingo, he   
opened it carefully. "Mama?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. We're leaving. Where's Chibi-Usa?" I followed him   
inside where he had sat my youngest under the bathroom sink, happily   
playing with a roll of toilet paper. The sight was sad for me, to think   
that Shingo was trying to save her incase it wasn't me at the door. I   
bent down and swept Shingo into a hug, tears threatening to fall from   
my eyes. For the first time in a year Shingo tightly wrapped his arms   
around my neck, hugging me back.   
  
I sat in the front seat of our car while Mamo-chan called Haruka   
on his cell phone and explained what we found. When he finally hung up   
and looked over at me, his eyes were full of concern. "They said they   
have found some things that maybe part of the ripple that went through   
here and want us to meet back up at the arcade."  
  
"The arcade, why?" I asked, puzzled. The last thing we needed to   
do was talk out in open like that. Mamo-chan didn't seem worried about   
it though and we set off.  
  
In the back of the arcade we found Minako sitting at the Sailor V   
game, but not playing it. When we approached her, she looked around   
slyly and finally satisfied with what she seen, began hitting the   
controls buttons on the game in a certain order. When she finished a   
beep sounded, the little Sailor V icon on the screen turning towards   
us. I stared in amazement as Minako put her palm on the screen and it   
seemed to be scanning it.  
  
A few seconds later the planet sign of Venus came up on the   
screen and the little icon began talking. "Welcome Sailor Venus, you   
may pass." Mamo-chan looked around again, and sure we weren't being   
noticed, we passed through a door that appeared in the floor.  
  
As the door faded above us, I turned looked down a staircase and   
into a room below. Slowly I descended, looking around. "Where are we?"  
  
"A secret room where all of the Moon's old sub computers are   
located," Haruka explained from her perch next to Luna at the keyboard.   
To my amazement, Luna could type. Not only that, but quite fast. I   
blinked, feeling the need to laugh. My cat could type faster than I   
could! Somehow it never bothered me that she could talk, but type? That   
was a different story all together.  
  
My eyes wondered over the room, taking in the three computers   
lining one wall. But what really caught my attention was everything   
else. The large room easily resembled a studio apartment - sections for   
a living room, kitchen and bedroom full of furniture. "Who did all of   
this?"  
  
"We did," Mako-chan explained, looking around. "We had discussed   
the possibility of the Sailor Senshi being discovered, as well as any   
other number of emergencies and that the need for a place to hide would   
become necessary. After careful planning, we decided this was the only   
completely safe place and we began stocking it with items we would   
need." She looked at Chibi-Usa, one finger thoughtfully on her chin.   
"We didn't bring any baby items though, none of us thought of children   
when we were planning."  
  
I sighed, putting Chibi-Usa down and handing her a piece of paper   
and pencil. She sat at my feet, sliding the pencil across the paper and   
every now and then looking up to make sure I was paying attention. Ami   
got up from the middle computer and sat down on the edge of the couch.   
"Okay, from what I can tell the ripple has done three different things   
that we know about. One, turned back the clock, so to speak. Just like   
Mamoru-san's apartment is as if Usagi-chan was never there - there is   
other places around the city that mirrors that effect. Tokyo Towers,   
for one, is standing again."  
  
"Do we know what time in the past it's gone back to?" Michiru   
asked.  
  
"No, because it didn't effect anything specific. Tokyo Towers is   
still standing, but the building next to it that was torn down when it   
blew up is still gone. There seems to be no pattern for which things   
were affected. The second thing I know for sure," she went on, once   
more opening her computer. "Is that something's have changed space. For   
instance," she laid down a coin on the table in front of us. The penny   
had a dime stuck inside of it. Mamo-chan picked it up, examining it. "I   
found many things like this; rocks with tree limbs stuck in them, drink   
cans with the plastic ring going through them and the like."  
  
"Could a human and animal mix like this?" I blurted out, the   
vision of Daiki still clear in my mind.  
  
Ami's head jerked up, her mouth slightly open as if she were   
trying to find her voice and couldn't. Finally she managed a whisper.   
"You saw something like that?"  
  
"At the laboratory," Mamo-chan thankfully explained for me. I   
didn't know if I could stomach explaining what we had seen. "Daiki...   
well, he looked like he had been crossed with one of our lab mice."   
  
Ami flinched, as well as Michiru, Minako and Hotaru. I tried to   
keep my thoughts blank, remembering made my stomach queasy. Ami   
swallowed, nervously looking at her computer. "If that happened, then   
there could be more like him." The possibility didn't sit well with any   
of us.   
  
"What's the third thing that you found out?" I whispered, hoping   
to change the subject - although we couldn't avoid it forever.  
  
"Oh," Ami replied, rubbing her hands on her arms briskly. "It   
seems that while some things were affected one way or the other, and   
some not at all - some were changed completely, as if part of another   
reality leaked into this one."   
  
"A part of another reality? How is that possible?" Rei asked,   
looking up from her clasped hands for the first time since we had began   
talking. She looked as deeply disturbed about all of this as the rest   
of us, only she had yet to show it until now. "Another reality, as in   
another universe?"  
  
"No," Pluto said, stepping out of a Time Gate and watching it   
disappear again before speaking. "Not another universe, just another   
time line that works parallel to this one. Certain decisions you make   
in your life course the trail you take to get from one point to another."  
  
I stared blankly at the Senshi of Pluto, never did she sound as   
much like Ami did at that moment - completely out of my understanding.   
"I don't understand."  
  
"Compare your fate to, say, a stream. It runs one course from   
point A to point B. But what if someone dropped a large rock in it? It   
would create two streams. Either those streams will continue on   
opposite courses or meet up again at point B. At any point they could   
separate again. Our life flows through time in much the same manner.   
The alternate reality that Ami speaks of would come from a point in   
which the streams - or our time line - broke apart by a decision,"   
Pluto finished, holding her hands out in a hopeful way. I nodded my   
head, understanding.   
  
Only that understanding also brought fear. What if some decision   
in my life had changed, which would perhaps explain why my belongings   
weren't at Mamo-chan's... and how would it change what I know to be   
true? I shook my head, not wanting to think to hard on the   
possibilities and concentrate more on the solution. "So what do we do   
to reverse this?"  
  
Pluto shook her head, but Ami perked up. "We could find the exact   
second in time it happened and reverse it," before Ami finished the   
sentence, Pluto shook her head no. "Or we could try and recreate it,   
which doesn't guarantee that it will help and not make things worse."  
  
"We can't travel back in time and change things, we run too big a   
chance of messing up the entire Time Currents and changing too many   
things," Pluto warned, shaking her head. "It's out of the question."   
  
"We have this," Mamo-chan said, pulling out the disk devise we   
had found at the lab. "I suspect it is a time machine that one of the   
scientists I work with was trying to create. But so far I have yet to   
prove or disprove that. I'd need to find him and talk to him."  
  
Chibi-Usa lost interest in her pencil and paper, standing up and   
reaching for me to put her on my lap. I readjusted her, trying to   
smooth down her hair. "Hungee, Mama," she complained, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Me, too, Mama," Shingo added.   
  
I sighed, looking at my watch. Mamo-chan, already knowing what I   
was going to do, went over to the kitchen area and began hunting for   
food. Unfortunately, the choices were limited. "I'm going to make a run   
to the store. While I'm out I'll drop by Heioko's and see what he can   
tell me about this."  
  
I placed Chibi-Usa in Shingo's lap and stretched as I stood. "I'm   
going with you. Neither Shingo, Chibi-Usa or I have anything to wear   
and I definitely need diapers for Chibi-Usa." Mamo-chan didn't look too   
thrilled on the idea, but didn't stop me from joining him at the   
stairs.   
  
Minako promised they would look after the children, but as soon   
as Chibi-Usa saw I was leaving, she began crying. I tried to go, but   
leaving Chibi-Usa upset wasn't one of my strong points. Just before I   
reached the top of the stairs, I ran back down and scooped her up,   
sighing. "We'll be back." Mamo-chan shook his head at me as I joined   
him.  
  
We cautiously left the arcade and got in the car. The city seemed   
peaceful enough. Some people who didn't realize what had happened were   
heading to work. We pulled up in front of the twenty-four hour mart   
and, preparing ourselves for anything we might see, went in. Not too   
much was amiss, however. I placed Chibi-Usa in the shopping cart and we   
started down the aisle.   
  
The so far uneventful trip, however, was soon to take a plunge   
downwards. Mamo-chan left me to get a loaf of bread as I continued to   
pick out baby food and other things Chibi-Usa would need. I paid no   
attention to the woman coming up the aisle, only when she stopped and   
started at Chibi-Usa did I take notice. Her eyes were huge as she   
stared at my child.   
  
As casually as I could I walked back over to the cart and started   
away, but the lady stepped in my path. I smiled, my shaking hands   
revealing how nervous this woman made me. It wasn't that she was   
intimidating as she was; long strawberry blonde hair, beautiful blue   
eyes with long eyelashes and a child-like heart shaped face. But with   
everything changed from the time ripple, I wasn't sure if this innocent   
looking woman was so innocent at all. We stared at each other in almost   
a challenging way. "Excuse me," I said politely, again trying to pass   
her.  
  
She shook her head no, looking not at me, but at Chibi-Usa. My   
palms began to sweat I was gripping the shopping cart so hard. I began   
backing up, but she put her small hands on the cart. "That's--that's my   
baby," she said slowly, emotions clouding her voice.  
  
I looked at her like she had grown two heads and was fixing to   
jump off a cliff. "Nani?" I asked, smiling at her to amuse her idiotic   
state.  
  
She moved to the side of the cart, reaching for Chibi-Usa. I   
picked her up quickly, stepping back. She reached her arms out, looking   
angry at my denial of her claim. "That is my baby," she repeated   
slowly, taking a step forward. For every step she took, I took two   
back. "Yesterday, someone took her. You took her," she accused, coming   
at me again.   
  
I didn't wait to see what else she would say, I turned and ran. I  
could hear her shoes slapping the concrete floor behind me, but I  
didn't look back. I nearly slapped into Mamo-chan when I found him.   
"Usako?!"  
  
I ducked behind him, holding Chibi-Usa tight against my side. "A   
woman... says Chibi-Usa is hers..." I gasped for breath, shaking so bad   
I was scared I might drop the baby.   
  
He started to question me when the woman came barreling down the   
aisle, barely stopping herself from running into my husband. "That   
woman has my baby!" she stated, hands on her hips. "Give her back!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Mamo-chan asked, looking completely dumbfounded.  
"I'm sorry, but Chibi-Usa is our child. Believe me, I was there when   
she was born."  
  
The petite woman put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at   
Mamo-chan. "Her name is Miako and she is mine. You kidnapped her   
yesterday from my home."  
  
Mamo-chan's eyes grew huge and Chibi-Usa began crying.   
"Kidnapped?" he repeated unbelievably. "You're crazy!" At that moment   
one of the cashiers came running down the aisle, two policemen behind   
him. "Shimatta."  
  
"Mamo-chan," I whispered, backing up. Any escape I might have had   
was blocked by the woman who started this mess. I looked from her to   
the policemen that were five feet from us.  
  
The shortest of the two officers stepped forward. The thick   
glasses on his face made his eyes seem over large and sunken in on his   
otherwise thin face. He pulled out a notepad, licking his finger to   
turn a page and then flashed his eyes up at us. I had the distinct   
feeling of knowing how fish viewed us through their tank. "What seems   
to be the problem?"  
  
"That woman has my baby," the lady to my right stated, stepping   
towards me and reaching for Chibi-Usa. I moved away from her and closer   
to Mamo-chan.  
  
"She's mistaken," my husband began reasonably. "Chibi-Usa is mine   
and my wife's child."  
  
"Do you have a birth certificate to prove so?" the policeman   
asked, writing something down.  
  
"Of course," Mamo-chan replied, but stopped when he noticed the   
blood drain from my face. All of my belongings were gone, that most   
likely included Chibi-Usa's birth papers, pictures, shot records and   
the like. "Not with us, though," Mamo-chan continued, trying to sound   
casual.  
  
"Right," the second policeman said, looking unconvinced. He   
seemed to be more suspicious of anything said. I imagined he would have   
to check to see if I were telling the truth if I told him the sky was   
blue. He was slightly heavier than the first policeman though taller   
and acted like he had something else he would rather be doing. He   
turned his hazel eyes towards the woman who claimed to be the mother of   
my child. "What's your name?"  
  
"Youe Arika and my daughter's name is Youe Miako," she stated,   
glaring at me. Determinedly I kept my mouth shut even though the urge   
to slap her smug face coursed through my body.  
  
"And you?" he then asked us.  
  
Mamo-chan cleared his throat, his hand reaching for mine. "Doctor   
Chiba Mamoru and Usagi. Our daughter's name," he said, pounding his   
words into the air at Arika. "Is Chiba Usagi, named for her mother. We   
call her Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Well, yes, Doctor Chiba," the policeman said, sarcastically I   
thought. "Until one of you can show me proof that this child is yours,   
we're going to have to take her downtown."  
  
"What?!" Mamo-chan bellowed.  
  
"No!" I yelled, backing into a shelf and knocking a dozen or so   
cans down. "You can't take my baby!"  
  
The two policemen looked at each other and stepped towards me. I   
shook my head, looking for an escape. "Chiba-san, don't make this   
harder on everyone. If indeed the child is yours, bring the papers to   
the precinct and you can be on your way. No harm done."  
  
"No harm done?!" I screamed.  
  
"Usako," Mamo-chan said sternly. "Just give him Chibi-Usa. You're   
scaring her. There's nothing we can do but exactly what he said."  
  
"But Mamo-chan!"  
  
The policeman started to step forward and try to take Chibi-Usa,   
but Mamo-chan put his hand up. "Usako, listen to me. We are her   
parents. We'll go home, get her birth certificate and get her back.   
Don't make things worse by fighting them."  
  
Reluctantly we followed the policemen out to the car where I put   
Chibi-Usa in the car seat and buckled her in. "Don't worry, sweetie.   
We'll come and get you in a few minutes." I kissed her forehead and   
backed away. When Chibi-Usa realized neither Mamo-chan or I was going   
with her, she began crying. Even after the first policeman shut the   
door, her wails found my ears and broke my heart.  
  
As they rounded the corner, I turned to Arika and raised my fist   
back. "Kisima**!" I screamed, preparing to release all my heartache   
into my punch. The thought of her with a black eye and busted nose made   
my pain slightly less.  
  
Mamo-chan caught my hands and hugged me to him even though I   
fought him. No matter how much I tired, though, he proved just how much   
stronger physically he was than me. "No Usako," he soothed, nearly   
crushing me against him. "She's not worth it. Let's go call the girls   
and get our daughter back." Finally I stopped fighting and broke down   
in tears, Mamo-chan almost having to carry me to our car. I couldn't   
get the image of Chibi-Usa screaming out of my mind's eye. Over and   
over again I heard her pitiful voice in my head.   
  
@------  
  
"The only way to prove that Chibi-Usa is yours is by blood tests   
without any of the other papers." Ami broke the news to us the way a   
doctor would tell his patient about a fatal illness. "Do either of you   
still have the results from the test ran before she was born?"  
  
Mamo-chan pulled out his wallet, fumbling through the sections.   
Finally he produced a piece of paper. "But this doesn't prove who   
Chibi-Usa is, only that Usako and I have had a paternity test ran. The   
only other thing we have is some pictures I have in my wallet,   
everything else is gone."  
  
Ami stood up, going for her cell phone. "Take that down to the   
station, I'll cal my mom and get her to bring a copy of the birth   
certificate from the hospital and meet you there. Plus, she is Chibi-  
Usa's doctor - she can testify to her identity."  
  
Mamo-chan and I left, arriving at the police station shortly   
after. I wanted to run inside and get Chibi-Usa back, but refrained   
myself. After being redirected ten times - and passing some rather odd   
things in the process - we found the child services personnel. "Excuse   
me, I'm Chiba Mamoru and this is my wife, Usagi."  
  
"Oh yes," the lady replied, effectively cutting Mamo-chan off in   
mid-sentence. "Youe-san was already here and presented the proper   
papers and took the child home. You two need to have a seat while I   
call--"  
  
"But it's not her child!" Mamo-chan demanded. I couldn't focus my   
eyes and my knees began to feel weak. Mamo-chan put his arms around me,   
leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Usako, listen to me, we--" His cell   
phone began ringing and he yanked it off his belt loop, looking   
aggravated. "Chiba."  
  
I sat down in a chair while Mamo-chan listened to the person on   
the phone. His face became pale as he hung up. "That was Ami, there are   
no records of Chibi-Usa's birth at the hospital."  
  
I began crying, tears falling from my eyes in endless floods.   
"What are we going to do, Mamo-chan? My baby... our baby is gone..." As   
I continued to cry, I failed to notice the hard look of determination   
that came to my husband's face.  
  
He bent down, to comfort me I thought, and began whispering in my   
ear again. "I'm going to help you up. Walk towards the door, I'll be   
right behind you. If someone tries to stop you, run. Understand?" I   
nodded and he kissed my lips gently. "I love you, Usako. It's going to   
be okay."  
  
He stood up and took my hands, helping me up. After I got to my   
feet, I started towards the door, not looking back. "Hey!" the woman   
behind the desk yelled, standing up. "Where are you going? You can't   
leave!"  
  
I began running, dodging people and carts as I went. When I got   
outside I turned back, Mamo-chan ran past me. "Get in the car!"  
  
I didn't even stop to open the door, I just slid in the open   
window and Mamo-chan took off, nearly hitting another car when he did.   
As we sped through traffic and down another street towards the highway,   
I found myself staring around like someone would suddenly pop up on the   
side of the car and put a gun in my face. I was so scared I couldn't   
stop my heart from beating twice as fast as normal. "Where are we   
going?"  
  
Mamo-chan didn't take his eyes off the road. He reminded me of   
Haruka when she was racing. Finally he pulled into a gas station next   
to a phone booth and parked the car. "I'm going to find where that   
woman lives and get Chibi-Usa back." Without waiting for me to answer,   
he got out of the car and went over to the phone book.   
  
I tried to act casual, but my heart was racing so fast and   
pounding so hard I just knew everyone in the parking lot could hear it.   
Had we just ran from the police? And when we took Chibi-Usa back, we   
would be considered kidnappers. I prayed Ami or Setsuna found a way to   
reverse the time ripple soon. Mamo-chan jumped back in the car, a piece   
of paper in his hand. "I have an address."  
  
--End Chapter 4.  
*- If you watch "X-Files" you may know exactly what I'm talking about  
here.  
**- Kisima translates literally to "you" but it's meant as a really  
bad insult.  
Taimumashin, for all who wants to know, means "Time Machine" which goes  
with the idea in this chapter :)  
So will Mamoru and Usagi get Chibi-Usa back? What other strange things  
await the Senshi in this parrallel universe? Will I ever stop doing the  
cliff hanger endings, thus ending my death threats forever? x_X;; Now  
why, pray tell, would I want to end them? At least then I know someone is reading :}  
Huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews on Fanfiction.net and ASMR *huggles* ^_^!! And, of course, I can't forget my wonderful editor Meara -without her this story would be typed the way I talk - southern. And we all know that in the south - anything goes ^_~ *huggles Meara*  
Mystic Moon Light has a email list in which I update stories, talk about anything from fanfiction to my onesided sun burn and much more. If you would like to join, please go here:  
http://MysticMoonLight.tripod.com/mailing.html  
for more information!  
And, also, MBC has a Site of the Month voting booth open with real prizes each month, please go here:  
http://www.topsitelists.com/start/MoonBunny/  
to vote or add your Sailor Moon site!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Insert disclaimer than no one reads here ;)  
  
Read, reviews, emails, cheese cubes and Scoobys!! 


	5. Nonexsistance

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter Five - Nonexistence  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
  
When we pulled back out of the parking lot Mamo-chan didn't   
speed. I watched every car, hoping none was a policeman. At every red   
light I tried to keep my eyes down for fear of being recognized. We   
left downtown Tokyo and entered the Juyban district and into a nice   
neighborhood. Mamo-chan stopped in front of a two story house that   
looked similar to every other one on the street. He studied the house   
and then looked at me. "We are going to hit the doorbell and when   
someone opens, let me do the talking. If we have to, you run past them   
and upstairs to look for Chibi-Usa, I look downstairs - okay?"  
  
I nodded, pushing my palms against my jeans and took a deep   
breath. This is my child, I kept telling myself. It's just that I have   
no physical proof. We stepped out of the car and walked up the   
sidewalk. I stood to the left side of the door while Mamo-chan pressed   
the ringer. It seemed to take forever for someone to answer the door,   
but finally we could hear footsteps within.  
  
"Can I help you?" a man asked. He was tall, nearly as tall as   
Mamo-chan, and had dark hair and eyes. He wore a robe over a pair of   
pajama pants and wore reading glasses. I noticed he had a wedding band   
on, and wondered if this was Arika's husband.   
  
Mamo-chan cleared his throat and glanced at me. "Yes, we are   
looking for Youe Arika."  
  
The man's eyes brightened when they turned to me, curiosity   
flashing across his face. "Yes, my wife. She's upstairs putting the   
baby down for a nap--"  
  
"Thank you," Mamo-chan told him and before my very eyes my   
otherwise calm and collected husband pulled his fist back, punched the   
man in the face and knocked him out. I just stared at his slumped body   
on the floor of the foyer and then looked at Mamo-chan. It was then   
that I finally noticed how angry he really was, where I had been too   
upset until now to notice. The tips of his ears were red and his fists   
stayed clinched as he entered the house, motioning for me to follow. I   
swallowed and walked in.   
  
We quickly and quietly went up the carpeted staircase. There were   
pictures all along the walls of a young girl who looked exactly like   
Chibi-Usa from birth to current. It actually took me a moment to   
notice, however, that it wasn't only the child in the picture who   
looked the same. It was the same pictures that once hung in our   
apartment! There was no mistaken, every picture that once hung on my   
walls were now here. The pictures that were once of her and Shingo   
together were different though. Another little boy slightly younger now   
sat beside her. I clasped Mamo-chan's hand as we stepped onto the   
second floor landing.   
  
The first door we looked in seemed to be a guest bedroom. There   
was nothing but a bed, nightstand and dresser and no evidence that   
anyone lived in it. We started in the second one when a noise caught my   
attention and I looked over in time to see Youe Arika walk out of a   
bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. When she seen us, her eyes   
turned hard as stone. "How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded.  
  
I said nothing but returned her hard stare. Mamo-chan moved in   
front of me, folding his arms across his chest. "You know why we are   
here, we want out child. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard   
way; your choice."  
  
"She's not yours!" Arika screamed, backing up against the door.  
  
"Listen," I said in a reasonable tone, hoping to catch her off   
guard and make her listen. "I know that you think we are taking your   
baby, but believe me - she is ours. Something happened this morning,   
and time ripple and it's messed a lot of things up. You may have a   
baby, I don't know. But Chibi-Usa is ours."  
  
Arika looked from me to Mamo-chan unbelievably. "Are you two on  
drugs or something?! You expect me to believe that story and hand over  
my child?"   
  
I blinked. She was right, of course. I wouldn't have done it   
either. I walked past Mamo-chan to the woman, staring at her the entire   
time. "You're right, you know. I wouldn't believe a story like that, no   
matter how true it is. So I guess we'll do this the hard way." And with   
out so much as a warning, I picked up a vase off the table in the hall   
and smashed it over her head. As she fell to the floor, I felt guilt   
grip my heart. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as she moaned and turned to her   
side. "But I want my daughter."   
  
I walked into the nursery, but I wasn't ready for the shock that   
greeted me. On the other side of that door was Chibi-Usa's nursery,   
exactly as it was the last time I walked in it. The bunny wallpaper on   
the wall, the white crib - all the way down to the Precious Moments   
blanket on the rocker by the window. I grabbed a diaper bag and began   
opening drawers and throwing in clothes, sleepers, toys, binkies and   
diapers. Mamo-chan came in, picking Chibi-Usa up out of her crib as   
well as some blankets.  
  
We ran out of the house and down the steps. I stopped just   
outside the front door, looking back at the house Chibi-Usa may have   
grown up in and felt a shiver run down my spine.   
  
@------  
  
"You did what?!" Haruka shrieked, rather high pitched if you ask   
me, when we came back in and explained what had happened.  
  
I sat calmly in a chair, both my children piled up on my lap.   
Mamo-chan stood beside me, looking amused at the Senshi of Uranus'   
reaction. "The time ripple has changed something so that we were not   
Chibi-Usa's parents, so we took her back," he repeated.  
  
"That's not possible," Ami informed us, looking worriedly to me.   
"There are certain genes that make up a child's genetic character. For   
Chibi-Usa to still be as she is, she would have to have yours and   
Mamoru-san's genes. Otherwise, she wouldn't look exactly as she does."   
  
I blinked, understanding but confused on what it meant. "But she   
is ours."  
  
"Right," Ami said, which did confuse me although I had prided   
myself on understanding thus far. "But even in another reality, she   
wouldn't look identical to what she does now and be someone else's   
child. You said that there were pictures of her that were the same as   
the ones you had, right?" I nodded my head, looking to Mamo-chan. "That   
is not possible."  
  
I shook my head, but Mamo-chan obviously understood what it was   
she was saying. He sat down, pressing his fingers together in thought.   
"So you are saying that Chibi-Usa was not born to the Youes. But the   
only other way for them to have had her is for...."  
  
Ami nodded. "Adoption." I snapped my head around, looking at the   
Genius Senshi unbelievably. Her eyes were watching my every reaction as   
she spoke. "In the alternate reality that exists, you must have given   
her up for adoption."   
  
"I wouldn't do that!" I argued, horrified anyone would even   
suggest it.  
  
Ami shook her head calmly, raising her hands in a peace offering.   
"I'm just saying that is a decision you had in your life, and in the   
alternate reality that is a result of the time ripple, you may have   
chosen adoption. I know that sounds bad, but be grateful you didn't   
choose something harsher - like abortion. She could have disappeared   
altogether the moment this happened."  
  
I flinched, hugging Chibi-Usa tighter to me than before. Shingo,   
looking like he understood enough of the conversation to be scared of   
what might have been, buried his face against my sleeve. I cleared my   
throat, trying to push the sour taste out of my mouth and thoughts from   
my mind. "Well, I have her back. And it don't matt--"  
  
"Minna, look at this," Minako said as she ran down the stairs and   
into the room where the rest of us sat. She flicked the television on,   
turning on the news.   
  
A picture of Mamo-chan and I flashed on the screen and I gasped.   
"Police officials tell us that this husband and wife kidnapped this   
little girl yesterday from her home in Juyban." A picture of Chibi-Usa   
came on the screen as I watched, horrified. "Earlier today the Youes   
had their child back for about an hour before Chiba Mamoru and Usagi   
fled police and came to their home, knocking both out and taking the   
baby again. Police are combing the area, but no trace of the child or   
the kidnappers have been found. If you have seen Chiba Mamoru or his   
wife, Usagi - please notify police immediately."   
  
The news man turned his page, and the narrator informed the   
audience that this was a news flash and as more information came to   
them, they would deliver it. I jumped up, turning the TV off and   
bruising myself with digging through the diaper bag. I tried to sound   
calm as I spoke: "They must have woken up, called the police and then   
the news stations. We left there only forty minutes ago..." Mamo-chan   
came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me   
against him. I stopped, wiping at the tears that had escaped my eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Usako. We'll work through this. The main thing is we   
have Chibi-Usa back," he told me reassuringly, but I couldn't shake the   
cold chills that made the hair on my arms stand up and my nerves stay   
on edge.   
  
I swallowed my tears and began digging through the diaper bag   
again. "We're wanted for kidnapping, Mamo-chan," I told him as if he   
didn't already know. "We are Sailor Senshi, we are supposed to protect   
people and now we are wanted by the police!"  
  
"Usako, this is not our fault. It wasn't supposed to be this way.   
But since it is, we'll get through it," he tried to tell me, but I   
wasn't listening.   
  
I felt sick, my stomach threatened to empty itself while my   
vision seemed to blur. I sat down quickly, holding my head in my hands.   
"Mamo-chan," I moaned, but couldn't continue. I ran to the bathroom,   
vomiting everything in my stomach. While I clutched the toilet, I felt   
Mamo-chan come up behind me and pull my hair away from my face. When   
finally I finished, I fell back against the wall and began crying.   
"What are we going to do?"   
  
"Shhh," he soothed, pulling me over into his lap. He held me   
close to him as he would Chibi-Usa, rocking me back and forth and   
kissing my face. "Believe me, Usako. I'm not going to let anything bad   
happen to you or the children. You trust me, don't you?"  
  
I nodded my head, clutching his shirt in my hands tightly and   
trying to calm down. I hadn't been this scared when I battled Metallia   
for Shingo - I hadn't been this scared of what lay ahead since the day   
I found my parent's bodies. A shiver ran threw me and Mamo-chan hugged   
me even tighter. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he ran his   
fingers down my face. "You're not alone this time, Usako," he whispered   
in my ear lovingly, his voice full of emotion. "Together we will get   
through this, ne?"   
  
The nerves that were afire with anxiousness earlier, finally   
calmed under his gentle touch. My jaw began aching from being clenched   
so hard for so long, and my body was tired from crying and worrying.   
Mamo-chan helped me up, walking beside me into the main room of our   
hide away. He put me to bed like one would a child, giving me strict   
instructions to stay put and get some rest - and not to worry. Shingo   
crawled next to my back and got under the covers. Just before I fell   
into an exhausted sleep, I felt Mamo-chan lay Chibi-Usa down next to me   
and I hugged her close.  
  
@------  
  
"Usagi-san. Usagi-san, wake up."  
  
From the furthest corner of my mind I heard someone calling me,   
urging me to wake up. I felt drugged, like I was pulling my body   
through thick, muddy water. After long moments of battle, I finally   
forced my eyes open against the harsh light. Along with my wakefulness,   
however, came the memories of everything that had transpired in the   
last twenty four hours. "Where's Chibi-Usa?!" I asked immediately upon   
realizing she wasn't beside me.  
  
The petite Senshi sitting on the side of my bed jumped at my   
outburst, her black silky hair flying out from her face. "She's fine,   
Usagi-chan," Hotaru finally replied calmly. "She woke up and I made her   
and Shingo some food. But she keeps wanting her Mama, so I thought I   
needed to wake you up."  
  
I nodded, sitting up slowly and stretching. One quick sweep   
around the room told me that everyone else besides me, Hotaru and the   
children were gone. Confused, I got up off the bed - but the room   
seemed to spin unmercifully until I sat back down. "You okay?" Hotaru   
asked worriedly, holding her hand on my arm.   
  
I nodded, closing my eyes. "I think I just got up too quickly,   
that's all," I mumbled, standing again. This time I had no problems   
with my vision and I went to where Chibi-Usa and Shingo were sitting.   
Chibi-Usa was in a highchair that looked very similar to the one Motoki   
kept for babies at the Fruit Pallor, happily playing in a bowl of dry   
cereal. Shingo looked up from his crackers and smiled at me, a flash of   
relief crossing his face.  
  
Hotaru took a wet wipe and started washing Chibi-Usa's hands and   
face. "Mamoru-san, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama went back to your   
apartment for some clothes and other things he said he needed. Don't   
worry about police or anything, Haruka-papa said she knew how to handle   
them," she giggled, shaking her head much in the same manner that   
Michiru did when Haruka did or said something outrageous. "Everyone   
else is out getting food. Motoki-san saw Minako-chan come in earlier,   
so we told him about this room and promised to explain everything   
later. That's where the cereal, crackers and highchair came from."  
  
I nodded my head, going over and scooping Luna up in my arms. She   
looked so pitiful, opening her mouth but no sound coming out. I wanted   
to cry for her. "Has Setsuna-san or Ami-chan found out anything else   
about the time ripple?" I asked, rubbing Luna's head and back lovingly.   
She purred, but still looked sad as I sat her back down.  
  
"Not yet, but Setsuna-mama is working on it," she explained,   
looking up at me.   
  
Chibi-Usa looked at me too, her face brightening and her arms   
automatically going up for me to pick her up. I scooped her up out of   
the highchair, covering her sticky face with kisses. "Give Mama a   
kiss."   
  
She smacked her lips together like a fish and then giggled. "Luv   
yuu!" she squealed, kissing me again and patting my face. I sighed,   
thinking about how right Mamo-chan was. At least we had gotten Chibi-  
Usa back, the rest we could deal with. She began kicking her feet,   
telling me she wanted down. When I placed her on the ground she walked   
over to where Shingo was sitting and plopped down beside him, her   
diaper making crunching noises as she scooted closer to him and eyed   
his crackers. He handed her one and she blew him a kiss.  
  
"Chibi-Usa is such a good baby," Hotaru remarked, sitting down on   
the sofa and folding her legs beneath her. "You can tell she is well   
loved."  
  
"And spoiled," I added when she held her hand out to Shingo   
again, and again he produced a cracker for her. "We're all guilty of   
that." Hotaru laughed her agreement and turned the television on.   
  
The kids seemed content enough watching cartoons, so I began   
searching through the closet for a towel. "I'm going to take a shower,   
Hotaru-chan. If you need anything, just yell." She nodded and I went in   
the bathroom and shut the door. I wondered how Motoki would like   
knowing that we had been using his water and electricity as I turned   
the shower on. I made a note to myself to give him some money for it.   
  
I was preparing to get out when I felt a cold rush of air come in   
the bathroom and heard the door shutting. "Hotaru-chan? Is that you?   
Are the kids alright?" I yelled over the sound of the running water.   
When I received no answer, I poked my head out of the curtain and came   
face to face with Mamo-chan. I gasped, nearly falling back except I   
caught onto the shower curtain, which while it broke my fall - also   
came down. Mamo-chan and I both looked down at the curtain that lay at   
my feet and began laughing.  
  
"Gomen, Usako. I was going to surprise you - I didn't mean for   
all of that to happen as a result," he said, blushing. I shook my head   
at him and turned the water off. He handed me a towel and sat on the   
sink while watching me dress. "Michiru brought you some of her clothes   
to wear until you get some," he told me, pointing to a satchel on the   
floor.  
  
I rummaged through it, finding a cute sleeveless summer dress and   
sandals. I put it on, surprised that it fit perfectly when I had   
thought since I gave birth that I would weigh more. Mamo-chan's eyes   
brightened with approval while I was just happy to be in women's   
clothing again. Almost anything was better than the way too big clothes   
of Mamo-chan's. "Since no one has a little boy running around, the   
girl's stopped at the department store and picked up a couple pair of   
shorts and shirts for Shingo."  
  
"But Mamo-chan," I asked, putting the brush down and turning to   
him. "Aren't we going to reverse this time ripple soon and get our own   
belongings back? Doesn't Ami or Setsuna know anything about it yet?"  
  
"Well, I do have some good news - but I also have bad news. What   
do you want first?" he asked, looking so serious I felt a shiver run up   
my spine.  
  
"Good news, I need some," I mumbled the last part under my breath   
and began brushing my hair out again.  
  
"Okay, the good news is that Ami says that the machine wasn't   
activated long enough for the time ripple to be permanent. It's only a   
matter of time before it reverses everything itself."  
  
I blinked, wondering how he could say that so calmly. I, for one,   
was ecstatic. Everything would be back to normal and we wouldn't even   
have to do anything to make it happen! Then I remembered, he also had   
bad news. I flinched, preparing myself. "And the bad?" I whispered.  
  
"The bad news is that while we were out today, I ran across Daiki   
again." The way he said that made me feel like he was leaving something   
out. Unfortunately, I was right. "Well, we didn't just run across him.   
We had to fight him."   
  
"What?!" I yelped. I had prepared myself for a lot of things, but   
that most definitely wasn't one of them. "Attack a human? But Mamo-  
chan, we don't do that. Even if Daiki is the scum of the Earth, he's   
still human." As I thought about his warped body; half lab mouse and   
half human, I shivered. "Well, almost."  
  
Mamo-chan opened and closed his eyes in a way that made me stop   
talking. His piercing blue eyes caught my gaze and held it as he spoke.   
"No, he's not, Usako. The explosion not only made him cross space with   
one of the lab mice, he... The only way I can explain it is that maybe   
when the explosion occurred the chemicals mixing did it. But he is most   
definitely not human anymore."  
  
"But if the time ripple will reverse itself, wouldn't it reverse   
what has been done to him?" I felt my knees growing weak. This man had   
been scary to me before this, and now he was a monster in more ways   
than one. I felt goose bumps popping up all over my body, making the   
hairs on my arms stand tall. I could still remember his lust filled   
eyes watching me, always taunting me that he would have me. I hoped   
that in his current form he didn't still have those yearnings.  
  
"I don't know, and neither does Ami. He's strong, very strong.   
Uranus, Neptune and I fought him until we couldn't fight anymore. Then   
suddenly he seemed to have lost interest in us and left. He has to be   
stopped. But," he stood up, shaking his head as if to rid it of the   
image. "Right now Motoki is outside, waiting on us. He saw Minako   
coming in earlier and I promised we would explain everything." I nodded   
and followed him out, my thoughts now focusing on something else that   
threatened our lives. Would it ever end?  
  
@------  
  
I couldn't begin to describe the look on Motoki's face as we gave   
him the grand tour of the one room command center housed under his   
family's business. He stayed relativity quiet the entire time, only   
every time I caught his gaze he seemed confused, to me. It wasn't until   
Mamo-chan picked Chibi-Usa up out of her crib that I was sure he was   
completely dumbfounded about more than just the room under the arcade.  
  
Minako threaded her arm through his and grinned. "Well, say   
something honey," she urged, looking up at him anxiously.  
  
I watched bewilderment and disbelief cloud his eyes as he sat   
down, gripping the sides of the seat so hard his knuckles turned white.   
"Umm," he mumbled, his eyes staying on me the longest, then switching   
from me to Mamo-chan and then Chibi-Usa and Shingo.  
  
"Go ahead," Mamo-chan told him, casting a nervous look to me.   
"Ask anything you want."  
  
Motoki swallowed hard and focused on Mamo-chan. "Whose baby is   
that?"  
  
I was speechless. Every drop of blood I had in my body seemed to   
flow to my feet, leaving me shivering. The blank look in his eyes was   
one thing, but he had known Chibi-Usa since she was born. This was   
going way past being shocked to know we were Sailor Senshi. Mamo-chan   
handed Chibi-Usa to me and leaned towards Motoki, locking gazes with   
his best friend. "Motoki, what are you talking about? You know Chibi-  
Usa. She's mine and Usako's daughter."  
  
Motoki looked like he was trying to put a puzzle together that   
was missing half it's pieces. He glanced again at me and shook his   
head. "Daughter? Sailor Senshi? Usako? What kind of trick are you all   
playing on me?"  
  
I felt my heart began pounding in my chest - the blood pounded   
through my veins so hard I felt it in my temples. I couldn't find my   
voice to speak and luckily I didn't have to. Despite the shocked look   
on everyone's faces, Mamo-chan managed to appear calm. "You have never   
heard of the Sailor Senshi?" he asked incredibly.  
  
Motoki shook his head, sitting back and studying us. He looked to   
be taking in our reactions, deciding if we were telling the truth or   
not. Convinced we were, his face changed from confused to intrigued.   
"What do these Sailor Senshi do?"   
  
I felt my stomach tighten as I wondered how much had changed, how   
many more surprises were waiting for us. I barely listened as Mamo-chan   
recalled everything from how Chibi-Usa was born to our wedding at which   
Motoki was best man. He seemed quite surprised at most of our   
information. When he began to explain the Sailor Senshi and how long   
they had been around, again Motoki seemed to be as fascinated as a   
small child being told a fairy tale.   
  
"So you're telling me," Motoki said slowly, looking around at all   
of us. "That you are all these Sailor Senshi, and that you've been   
saving Earth from youmas and evil forces for over two years? But that's   
not possible, the news would have said something. Someone would have   
seen something..." His eyes focused on Chibi-Usa again, his intense   
gaze frightening me. Why did he keep staring at her?  
  
Mamo-chan sighed, looking frustrated. "But it's true. Look,   
something happened this morning that has messed up time--"  
  
Surprises had been in abundance today, so perhaps I shouldn't   
have been as shocked as I was by what happened next. Never the less,   
before me Sailor Pluto stepped out of her black swirl of mist I had   
grown accustomed to. I wasn't accustomed, however, to her taking her   
Time Staff and knocking Motoki out. He moaned lightly as he folded to   
the floor.   
  
I could have predicted Minako's reaction, though. "Why did you do   
that?!" she shrieked, getting on her knees beside her boyfriend and   
rolling him onto his back.   
  
Pluto looked down at the blonde haired man and then innocently   
twirled her Time Staff back and forth in her palm. "Prince, you can't   
be speaking of time travel with anyone outside of us in this room. It   
is forbidden knowledge, we've already seen what it can do in the wrong   
hands."  
  
Chibi-Usa and I peered into the floor at Motoki, who was still   
out cold. My daughter looked at me, at him, and then at Pluto. "Bad   
Puu!" she accused, her tiny finger pointed at the Solider of Time.   
  
I shook my head, trying to hide my grin at Pluto's expression.   
"Chibi-Usa, look at me," I said. She obeyed immediately. "Say this:   
Plu-to," I said slowly, sounding it out. Beside me I heard Mamo-chan   
muffle a laugh. "Plu-to."  
  
"Puuto," Chibi-Usa mimicked, clapping her hands together. "Puu!"  
  
Chibi-Usa, thinking she had finally said it right, began clapping   
and yelling: "Yay ChiUsa(this being the way she said her own name),   
yay!" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, nearly everyone in the   
room following suit. The only one who didn't find this very funny was   
Sailor Pluto. Instead, I saw a look of exasperation cross her features.   
Perhaps she already knew that even after Chibi-Usa could say it right,   
she probably wouldn't; this would be a life long nick name.   
  
After the laughter died down, again our attention was brought to   
what had started this to begin with; Pluto knocking Motoki out cold.   
"Why did you do that, Pluto?" I asked, hoping to myself that he was   
alright. Pluto didn't look too worried about it, though. So I imagined   
she wouldn't have done it if he wouldn't be alright.  
  
She studied her Orb just long enough to make me want to scream. I   
absolutely hated when she took her time about saying something. At   
first I thought she was just gathering her thoughts when she did that,   
now I was beginning to think she did it just to test my patience.   
Finally, she put her Staff aside. "I have spent the last couple of   
hours at the Time Gate, trying to follow the stream of time that led us   
to this point. From what I have seen, an alternate reality has not been   
blasted into our world, but rather we have been blasted into it. This   
world you see is not our world, altered. It only seems so because we   
are in the wrong Stream of Time."   
  
"That explains why there is no record of Chibi-Usa being born,   
why Motoki and no one else has heard of the Sailor Senshi," Ami said   
quietly. "We don't exist in this world."  
  
"I wouldn't say you don't exist, because you do. Just not as   
Senshi. In this world, Metallia and Beryl haven't attacked, so there   
was no need for your powers to awaken. I imagine that is also why the   
Usagi of this time gave the baby up for adoption. If you hadn't been   
brought together as Sailor Senshi, Usagi and Mamoru may never have   
meet. And therefore when Usagi became pregnant, without Mamoru by her   
side, adoption was what she chose." As I stared at Pluto incredibly, I   
thought about how tired she looked. Her eyes weren't as wide open as   
normal, and she yawned quite a bit.  
  
"So how do we get back to our own world?" Hotaru asked, her voice   
betraying her normal business like manner. She sounded afraid that we   
wouldn't get home, a fear I had been harboring as well.   
  
"Sure we will," Mamo-chan said, looking at Ami. "You said the   
time ripple was reversing itself, right?"  
  
Ami looked surprised for a moment and then opened her small   
computer. "I was making that calculation based on the fact that this   
ripple had just cut across our space. If we are indeed in another   
world, then the energy I was picking up couldn't have been from the   
ripple crossing over time again." Her small hands worked faster, a   
small line of sweat appearing on her upper lip. "Something is sweeping   
over the Earth, something I thought to be the ripple. If it's not...   
what is it?" she whispered this last part to herself, but the room was   
so quiet that we all heard her.  
  
Pluto let go of her transformation and sat down at one of the   
computers. Ami joined her, and together the two began trying to trace   
the energy Ami had picked up on her computer. Makoto picked Motoki up   
and Minako followed them upstairs to take him to his sister's   
apartment.   
  
I looked around, everyone seemed to have something to do, but I   
felt lost. I wanted to see outside, but the room felt more like a   
prison than an escape - no windows, the only door was up a long flight   
of stairs. I felt closed up, trapped by circumstances of my past that   
had once more thrown me in. I doubted it would end any time soon.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
I blinked, glancing over at the concerned look on my soul-mate's   
face. He seemed to be asking me what was wrong, even without saying a   
word. "I just need some fresh air," I gave as an excuse and put Chibi-  
Usa down.  
  
"Want me to go with you?" he asked immediately. I shook my head   
and walked up the stairs. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai," I responded and pulled my locket out. "Moon Crystal Power,  
Make-UP!" The familiar energy began pulsing through my veins, filling   
me with power I wouldn't normally have. I blew a kiss at Mamo-chan and   
ascended the remaining steps quickly. As soon as I stepped out of the   
arcade and felt the evening sun on my face, I exhaled, some of the   
built up tension in my body leaving.  
  
The city looked the same, only someone who paid close attention   
would notice the difference between this world and the one I knew.   
Tokyo Towers stood tall across the skyline, the damage from the   
explosion didn't litter the area anymore. The breeze was slightly cool,   
but it felt wonderful to me.  
  
I walked along the park paths to the bench Mamo-chan and I always   
sat at. The water's crystal blue sparkle was the same as always, but it   
didn't hold the same fascination for me that it normally did. Suddenly   
I wished Mamo-chan had come with me.  
  
I didn't have much time to dwell on this small regret, however. A   
bush behind me rustled and I turned quickly, searching the area. Even   
disguised as Sailor Moon, my nerves were on edge from being wanted by   
the police. The bush moved again and I stood up. "Who's there?" I   
called.  
  
Out of the bush came a voice that haunted my nightmares and even   
now made my blood run cold and my hands shake. To the left a tail, long   
and white, swished in the air. "I told you I'd have you, Usa," a cold   
voice hissed through the air.  
  
"Wha-What are you talking about?" I demanded, though I didn't   
sound nearly as confident as I would have liked.  
  
Two human hands with long claws on the tips parted the bushes   
back and I nearly screamed. Daiki was now even more rat than human and   
under the gaze of his two beady red eyes I felt my stomach turn and my   
heart thump even harder than before. "It was only a matter of time   
before you and I were," he licked his lips, stepping towards me.   
"... alone."  
  
I stepped back, fear clutching my chest. "I don't know what   
you're talking about. But you better stay away from me before I turn   
you to moon dust!"  
  
"Hey, very funny Sailor Moon. But we don't have to pretend with   
each other, do we, Chiba Usagi?"  
  
--End Chapter 5.  
  
Wondering where I've been, ne? ^^; Gomen! Last week I was a bride's maid  
in my bestfriend's wedding (that was the biggest gathering of stupid people  
in one place I've ever seen in my life -_-;; I don't approve of who she  
married, can you tell?) Anyways, so after that weird weekend I didn't get  
anything done. And then yesterday I took the kid's to Dollywood yesterday  
and to the old car show today. So now that I'm sitting down, I'm editing   
this chapter and getting it out. But! I have good news :) The people I live  
with finally got a computer so I'll be able to actually work on my story  
during the week! That means no more time between chapter updating ^_^  
  
Huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, and also to my wonderful  
editor Meara ^_^ *hugs* Stay tuned next week for Chapter Six... that I   
haven't gotten named yet ^_^;; But it'll be a weird name, knowing me. hehe 


	6. Changing Truths

Author's Notes at bottom (I hope it is for FF.net readers, for some  
reason my author's notes don't like to upload -_-;; ) - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter Six - Changing truths  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG-13  
@------  
  
I tried to hide my shock, for all the good it was doing. A   
million questions ran through my mind at once. The most dominant was -   
how did he find out who I am? Followed by - does he know who everyone   
is? And of course, there was - what do I do now?   
  
And honestly, if I had had time to think about it, this shouldn't   
have came as such a big shock. I mean, after all, the enemy seemed to   
always have a way to find things out with more ease than use. Why   
should now be any different?  
  
So denial hadn't worked, what was my next step? Mamo-chan had   
told me that they had fought Daiki and how strong he was. But at the   
moment I didn't see where I had another choice. I glanced around at my   
surroundings, trying to determine my best course of action. I could   
stay here, near the water and trees and use them to my advantage for   
hiding. Or I could run for the field where I could get him out in the   
open, and hope that someone saw us and got the word out about the   
fight. Either way I would have to deal with the possibility of police.   
  
While I was trying to figure out a plan, however, Daiki was   
approaching fast. The more I dodged him, the more determined he   
became. Where was Ami when I needed her? She would come up with a plan   
and I wouldn't be at a loss. And then it hit me, I shouldn't be so   
dependant on my guardians! I was Sailor Moon, it was high time I   
started to act like it.   
  
With my mind made up, I turned towards Daiki suddenly. In his   
surprise, he stopped and I took the moment to jump up, putting all my   
strength into my kick. I managed to kick him in his left eye, but to my   
surprise, he didn't fall. In fact, if anything, I only made him madder.   
  
"You bitch!" he screamed, holding one claw up to his eye. Blood   
was seeping out from under his claw, dripping down his face and   
staining the white fur on his stomach crimson. "Argg!" he howled,   
jumping at me. I managed to dodge him and he tripped over a tree root   
and fell face down. With a small prayer, I jumped up in the air and   
brought the heels of my boots down on the back of his neck.   
  
At the same moment I came down, he turned over and I was thrown   
off his back. I braced myself for the impact, but one never came. I   
shook my head, peeking out from under my closed lids to see what or who   
had caught me.  
  
"Leave it to you to get in trouble the second you're out of our   
sight," Uranus said, shaking her head like she was scolding a child.   
  
I rolled my eyes, standing up. "How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
Daiki, really not looking concerned that he was out numbered,   
stood up again. Before my astonished eyes, he slapped his palm in the   
air and a ball of green energy came hurling through the air at Uranus   
and I. We dodged it, the tree we were standing in front of blasting   
into a million pieces. I felt a shard of wood stick in my side and I   
fell to one knee, biting my lip to keep from screaming. I pulled it out   
quickly, yelping as I did. The cut didn't look very bad, but I really   
didn't have time to examine it before another tree blew up.   
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus screamed, hitting the ground with her   
fist. The blast of yellow power surged at Daiki, hitting him in the   
side. He was dazed for a moment, but didn't fall. "Mamoru-san told me   
to follow you," Uranus said, running over to me. When she saw the   
opening into the fabric on my side she stopped. "What happened?"  
  
"Piece of the tree," I spat, grinding my teeth together. "I'm   
okay, it's nothing." I held pressure on it with my arm, but the pain   
was nearly cutting me in two.  
  
"Let me see," the Senshi of the Sky demanded, but I couldn't pull   
my arm away. I shook my head, glancing behind her. She turned just in   
time to push me to the ground and roll both of us away from another   
strike of green power.   
  
By this time I was thinking the wound must be worse than I   
originally thought. When Uranus and I rolled to a stop, I nearly   
couldn't see, the pain burned through my entire body and my vision   
blurred. I bit my lip so hard I could taste the blood to keep from   
screaming. I felt Uranus pick me up just before I passed out.   
  
@------  
  
I awoke again just as we were descending the stairs into our hide   
away. "Mamoru-san! Hurry!" Uranus yelled. I opened my eyes further, my   
side actually felt numb. My feet and hands were freezing though, so   
much that when Uranus laid me down on the bed if I had had the strength   
I would have pulled the cover over me. As it was, I was having trouble   
focusing my eyes.   
  
"What happened?" Mamo-chan demanded, trying to see the wound. He   
attempted to pull my arm away and the pain brought my senses to an   
abrupt height. I screamed out, arching up off the bed and shaking my   
head. I saw Mamo-chan flinch and put his hands on my forehead. "Shhh,   
I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."   
  
"When I found her she was fighting Daiki, he blew up some trees   
and she said that one of the shards went in her side," Uranus explained   
while watching my reaction worriedly.  
  
I saw Ami at the foot of the bed, her computer in hand and her   
visor over her eyes. "There's a deep puncture, it looks like it's near   
her lung, but thankfully didn't do any damage there. She is loosing a   
lot of blood." On the other side of the bed, Setsuna pushed past   
Haruka, a first aide kit in her hands.   
  
Mamo-chan bent over me, looking into my eyes. I could see that my   
pain was hurting him just as much as it was me. "Usako, listen to me,"   
he pleaded, a frightened look clouding his eyes. "I'm going to have to   
pull your arm away and it's going to hurt bad, okay?"  
  
I felt my tears dripping down my neck before I even realized I   
was crying. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded. Mamo-chan took hold   
of my arm and quickly ripped it away from my side. I felt fresh blood   
begin to pour from the wound so quickly I wanted to faint. Somehow I   
managed to hold on to consciousness and I felt Mamo-chan press a towel   
against my side.  
  
"This is going to be impossible while she's transformed. Her   
suit is designed to protect her body and it sees us treating the wound   
as causing injury to her," Setsuna explained as she prepared a needle   
to sew up the opening.   
  
I reached up and squeezed my broach to let the transformation go.   
As soon as I did, the pain increased - something I hadn't thought   
possible. Again I felt myself try to pass out but I struggled to stay   
awake, fearful that if I closed my eyes it might be forever.   
  
"Stay with me, Usako," I heard Mamo-chan whisper as he came back   
from washing his hands. "I'm going to have to clean this and then sew   
it up, but I don't have anything to numb the pain." His voice was thick   
with emotion and when I glanced up at him, I saw the tears in his eyes.   
Determinedly I pushed my own back.  
  
Fifteen stitches and a lot of pain later, Ami suggested I redo my   
transformation to help the healing go along faster. I did so, the suit   
applying enough pressure to the area that it didn't hurt as much.   
Gently Mamo-chan picked me up while Minako and Rei changed the bed   
sheets. When my husband laid me back down, I closed my eyes in relief   
that it was finally over.  
  
@------  
  
An odd feeling washed over my body. The hairs on the back of my   
neck stood up and a chill ran down my spine, causing my entire body to   
shake. I turned slowly, searching the street around me. People rushed   
around me, oblivious it seemed, to the fact that I was standing still.   
Small snow flakes fell down from the white sky, never ending in all   
directions, they blew in circles before landing on the Earth.   
  
I didn't remember it happening, but I just knew that I was alone.   
Among all the people who passed me, none took notice of the tears on my   
face or the pain in my heart. I stumbled through the streets, staring   
at every passing face to see if one could be Mamo-chan or one of my   
guardians. But it never was... just a blurring storm of snow and   
strangers and I was utterly alone.  
  
I felt a raw pain in my side, burning like bee stings through my   
body until I doubled over in pain. I opened my mouth to scream, but   
nothing left my throat. I tried to scream over and over until my throat   
became raw from the effort, and as I fell to the cold sidewalk someone   
finally stopped, bending down. "Please," I begged silently, lifting my   
tear filled eyes towards the helping hand. But it wasn't a friendly   
worried face that greeted me, it was Daiki. His lust obvious on his   
face, and his tongue slithering over his lips.   
  
"Chiba Usagi," he hissed, grabbing my arms and forcing them to my   
sides. "You are mine. You belong to me and all that love you will die   
by my hand." I shook my head, trying to pull away but my body refused   
to obey my commands. I felt his claws yanking up my dress, groping all   
over my body as I tried, but failed, to escape.  
  
"My Usa," he whispered. "Mine. You are mine. Usa... Usa..."  
  
"...Usako..."  
  
I blinked back my tears, shaking my head in denial of what he was   
going to do. I have to save myself. Please, someone help me... A gush   
of warmth traveled through me, and down my legs as a warm light bathed   
me in its glow.   
  
"Usako!!"  
  
I threw my arms out in front of me, my fists aimed for anything   
in their path. They were caught easily and no matter how hard I tried I   
couldn't get them free. "NO!" I screamed. "Don't! Please, don't!"  
  
"Usako, baby, it's me," I heard a familiar voice say. I managed   
to open my eyes, a harsh light making everything blur. But even has   
hazy as it all seemed, the feeling of being safe in Mamo-chan's arms   
washed over me and I collapsed against my husband's chest, tears   
pouring from my eyes. "Shhh," I heard him whisper. "It was only a   
dream, I'm here."  
  
The reality of the dream still kept a firm hand on my body,   
causing me to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my skin crawling from   
the memory of Daiki, his hands feeling over my body in places only my   
husband had ever touched me. I felt violated, dirty - no matter how   
many times I told myself it was a dream. Nothing but my fears being   
played out in my head. Nothing more...   
  
I reached my hands up, tracing the familiar shape of Mamo-chan's   
face over and over, down his neck and chest. Seeing him wasn't enough,   
my mind needed more. It wasn't until he pulled me tight against him,   
crushing my lips with his own that I found the strength I needed to   
forget my mind's tricks. My tears subsided and my heart finally stopped   
pounding. A dull ache on my side reminded me of my earlier encounter.   
"Mamo-chan," I mumbled, inhaling his scent deeply.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "I'm   
here." He laid down, my body still cuddled up against his own. I fought   
sleep for hours it seemed until exhaustion set in, sending me into a   
dreamless sleep.  
  
@------  
  
It wasn't the sun that woke me the next morning, gently telling   
me that I had one long nightmare that was finally over. Instead it was   
the light of the small computer desk across the room, and the clicking   
of the keyboard. This wasn't a nightmare, it was real. I dreaded   
sitting up to face another day of this hell. I tried to move, but Mamo-  
chan's strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, his face pressed in   
my hair.  
  
Ami, sensing my awareness, turned in her chair and smiled as   
brightly as her worn and tired face would allow. "Good morning Usagi-  
chan. Are you feeling better?" she asked, her eyebrow rising up   
worriedly. "I heard you moaning in your sleep and then Mamoru-san   
comforting you. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," she   
said, winking and turning back to her computer.  
  
I could tell by her nervous actions something was bothering her.   
I unraveled myself from Mamo-chan's arms and stepped quietly past the   
sleeping Senshi on the floor to sit beside the Soldier of Wisdom. I   
glanced at the computer screen, but the figures made no sense to me.   
"Anything new?" I asked as casually as I could manage.   
  
Ami pulled out the disk that Mamo-chan suspected to be the time   
devise that started the chain of events of yesterday. She sat it on   
the table in front of us. With the press of a button on it and a   
brilliant silver light began pulsating from the center of it. "This is   
the time devise that Heioko made." She placed a pencil in the light and   
then looked at me.   
  
"Nothing's happening," I remarked. I expected it to disappear   
into thin air, but nothing happened.  
  
"Exactly," Ami replied, turning the machine off. "I tested it   
over and over again, but there was no damage sustained, that I can see.   
From what I have gathered about this devise, it never worked. Heioko   
never discovered time travel, or even space disbursement."   
  
I looked at the disk, but it looked like nothing more than a   
laser light. "But how can that be? Didn't this machine explode, sending   
us into this alternate reality? If this didn't cause it, what did?"  
  
"Well, I've been studying that. But I think we need to have   
everyone awake to hear what I found..." She again took on the mask of   
worry that I seen when I woke up. I bit my thumb nail, staring at the   
small disk that I believed to be the source of our problems and perhaps   
the key to their undoing. Would anything be as it seemed?   
  
It took a few minutes to wake everyone up. Minako and Makoto both   
looked like they were dead to the world even after we got them to sit   
up. Hotaru stretched her thin arms up, yawning at the same time while   
watching everyone with little interest. I sat down next to Mamo-chan on   
the couch, waiting for what news Ami had to deliver. Setsuna appeared   
as if summoned by a silent command and stood next to the couch solemnly.  
  
Ami, looking more like a school teacher than the doctor she   
longed to be, pushed her glasses up into her hair and began pacing back   
and forth as she spoke. "I spent most of last night studying the devise   
Heioko made and I've come to the conclusion that he did not succeed in   
creating a time travel devise." She stopped, gathering her thoughts for   
a moment. "I took the information I had from what Mamoru-san said about   
the explosion at the lab, compared it to the energy that seems to be   
moving across the Earth and the times seem to coincide. I preformed a   
scan on the energy and received the data from it about an hour ago."   
While Ami pulled up a computer screen, Mamo-chan cast me a nervous   
glance and sat forward, his hands clasped in front of him.  
  
Ami looked like she was about to deliver grim news when she   
turned back to us, so much so that I found myself holding my breath.   
"The energy moving across the Earth is negative energy, and from what I   
can tell - it's alive."   
  
"Nani?" Haruka bellowed, looking to Michiru questionably. "But   
anything like that would have been picked up on Michiru's mirror, and   
there was..." Her arms dropped to her side suddenly when she realized   
what she was saying. "The night before last... the energy next to the   
moon..."   
  
"Didn't disappear, but only hid its life force long enough to   
sneak into Earth's atmosphere undetected," Ami confirmed, sitting down   
and reaching her hand out to scratch Luna's head.  
  
Setsuna sat on the edge of the couch, idly twirling her Time   
Staff while she spoke. "Evil entities have a way of seeking out persons   
with malevolent intentions to fulfill their need. Theologically   
speaking, if Daiki were in the lab, trying to experiment with the disk   
at the same moment the energy came across Tokyo; and if it sensed   
something useful to its own plans in him, it may have joined his   
body."   
  
"Which would explain why he looks the way he does," Michiru   
concluded, involuntarily shivering at the memory.  
  
"But what about the explosion?" Minako questioned.  
  
My husband sat back, exhaling deeply as he did. "We do   
experiments on anything from cleaning solutions to rocket fuel - if   
there was a spill and the right chemicals mixed, we could have been   
blown to the Moon...."  
  
"Or into another Time Stream," I mumbled. Realization of just how   
bad our situation was finally dawning on me. Ami wouldn't come up with   
a wonderful solution and we'd all wake up to normality. There was no   
promise of a future when our reality was based on chemicals that just   
happened to have been mixed.  
  
Haruka looked deeply disturbed by whatever she was thinking. I   
watched as she placed her arm around Michiru, almost like she was   
looking for a life raft in the sea of uncertainty we were all thrown   
in. "Ami, you said that the energy was reversing, coming back over the   
Earth? What could that mean?"  
  
"My scientific guess or my guess as a Sailor Senshi?" Ami replied   
promptly.  
  
"Both," Haruka and Michiru said at the same time.  
  
"Scientifically, I would say it was reversing itself and   
everything would be back to normal within the day," she replied, too   
quickly for my taste. "As a Sailor Senshi, I would say it's coming back   
to do battle with us."  
  
"Why?" Minako mumbled.  
  
"Because that's the line of work we are in," Hotaru answered   
before Ami could. The Genius Senshi nodded her agreement.   
  
@------  
  
My daughter giggled happily; unaware that her entire world was   
coming down around her while she splashed in the tub. I poured baby   
shampoo in my hand and began washing her hair, laughing when she   
crossed her eyes while trying to catch suds that came down her nose.   
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my   
skies are grey," I sang lightly, running my fingers down her soft face.   
Her huge blue eyes, so much like Mamo-chan's, stared at me intently as   
I sang to her. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please   
don't take my sunshine away."  
  
"Shunshine," she sang softly as I said the word. It was the only   
word in the entire song she ever choose to sing with me, not that I   
minded. "Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands and sending suds flying   
everywhere. I laughed, wiping a bubble from my face.  
  
"Encore," a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to   
see my husband leaning against the door frame, his eyes twinkling as he   
clapped lightly. "Please continue, Mrs. Chiba."  
  
I felt my face turn red as a blush crept up my neck and settled   
on my cheeks. I smiled, shaking my head at him and began rinsing Chibi-  
Usa's hair.   
  
"I'm going to run up to the university and see if I can find   
anything else," he told me, walking further in the room and reaching   
out to tickle Chibi-Usa's stomach. "I want you to stay here with the   
children," I started to argue when he put his hands up, effectively   
cutting me off. "You are hurt, and you are not going," he said in a   
tone that left no room for discussion.   
  
I sighed, wrapping a towel around Chibi-Usa and standing up with   
her. "Demo, Mamo-chan.."  
  
"No buts," he stated, placing his hands on my face and kissing my   
lips gently. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.   
And I don't want to find out."  
  
"I'm a Sailor Senshi, you can't protect me from everything," I   
told him softly.  
  
"Watch me," he replied and kissed my lips again. "I love you," he   
mouthed before going out the bathroom door. As he passed through the   
door frame, he changed into Tuxedo Kamen and in a few seconds I heard   
the door above close.  
  
I sighed and came out of the bathroom to dress Chibi-Usa and find   
both the children something to eat. The room was empty of everyone   
except Shingo, Luna and Artemis. I felt useless, sitting here watching   
the children when I should be with the Senshi, helping find out what we   
can do to stop this new enemy. But there was nothing I could do. In   
making sure that no one else was around to watch the kids, Mamo-chan   
had insured that I stay put.   
  
I picked out a pair of pink overalls and white shirt for Chibi-  
Usa and dressed her. As I was tying a pink ribbon in her hair, the only   
door to the room opened, revealing Sailor Mercury. She looked behind   
her to make sure no one followed and then descended the steps quickly.   
Puzzled, I watched her take out her small computer and turn it on.   
  
"Mercury, what are you doing?" I asked curiously as the light   
beam from her computer bathed my body.  
  
She sighed, looking exasperated for a moment. "Usagi-chan, I have   
something that came up on my computer yesterday when I scanned your   
wound. Something that I didn't tell anyone else about."  
  
I began to worry as she typed away on her computer, telling me   
nothing else of what she found. Finally my patience wore out. "Mercury,   
would you mind telling me what it is you're doing?"  
  
The Genius Senshi bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She   
seemed confused about if she should be happy or not, which only proved   
to make me more nervous. "Usagi-chan," she finally said. "When was your   
last period?"  
  
My face fell instantly. I had been irregular all my life, and   
that hadn't changed since Chibi-Usa was born, so I had paid it no   
attention. But when someone as smart as Ami is standing before you,   
scanning your body that could only mean one thing. "I'm pregnant?"  
  
A fleeting smile crossed the Senshi of Mercury's face. "It would   
appear one month or so along," she said, shutting her computer with one   
hand and meeting my gaze. "Have you been getting sick? Overly tired,   
maybe?"  
  
I thought about all the sleeping I had been doing over the last   
couple of days, and then when I threw up yesterday... but I had blamed   
it all on nerves. I told Ami about it and she nodded her head. "I could   
see where you would think it was nerves and the situation we are now   
in. But since Chibi-Usa, well, I know how to read what I'm getting on   
my screen and you are most definitely pregnant."  
  
"The battle with Daiki yesterday didn't..." I began, afraid to   
think of the harm I had put my unborn child in without knowing it.  
  
"No, everything's fine, so far. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
I shook my head. "Ami-chan, you sound like your mother when you   
talk like that," I accused playfully.  
  
"Thank you," she replied and headed back towards the door. "See   
you later."  
  
"Ja," I mumbled, although I'm not sure she heard me. My mind was   
doing a mile a minute. Another baby? Chibi-Usa was not even two years  
old yet. But somehow, that didn't matter. The idea of another child   
thrilled me, only leave it to me to have such timing.  
  
I looked down at the pancakes and syrup I had made for the kids   
and put my stack back on the plate. So much for junk foods, it was time   
to eat like a pregnant woman again.   
  
--End Chapter 6.  
  
Not much action, huh? Next chapter will put all the knowledge in   
this chapter to work ;)  
Huge thanks to my wonderful editor, Meara *hugs* You're the best :D  
Also, thousands of thanks to everyone who reads and reviews on Fanfiction.net  
and ASMR - you guys are great! *hugs*   
Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me ^-^v  
Stayed tuned next week (and during the week for MMLfanfiction mailing list  
members) for Chapter 7 which doesn't have a name yet, but it's full of action  
type stuff!! :D  
Emails, reviews and Scooby Doos!! 


	7. The Battle Begins

Author's notes at bottom - Enjoy!!  
@----  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 7 - The Battle Begins  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
It wasn't until nearly five hours later that anyone came back to   
our hide away under the arcade. I was rummaging through the cabinets,   
looking for something to make for dinner when I heard the door above   
slid open and footsteps making their way down the star well. Haruka   
plopped down on the sofa, her head rolled back and her eyes closed.   
  
Michiru came in and sat beside her, looking exhausted. Within   
minutes of each other Minako and Makoto came in, sitting down in   
chairs, looking equally tired.  
  
I walked over to the living room area, Chibi-Usa crawling up   
beside me. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking back up at the   
empty staircase.  
  
Haruka looked at me as she bent forward and placed her head in   
her hands. "Captured," she mumbled so faint that I barely heard her.   
Never the less the words found my hearing, sending a strange feeling   
over my body.  
  
My heart began to pound, even though my thoughts were still   
blank. I shook my head as if she had just spoken the words of a mad   
person. "What did you say?" I questioned, putting one hand on a table   
to steady myself. "Heh, I thought you said they were captured..."  
  
"That's what I said," Haruka stated dully, raising her battle   
worn eyes up to meet mine. She had a faint stain of blood coming from   
the corner of her mouth and her eye looked swollen and the faintest   
hint of a bruise was beginning to color her jaw.  
  
I quickly came around the chair and sat down hard in it, my fists   
clinched tightly. "Where.. when? I-I, what happened while you all were   
gone?!" I demanded, my voice nearing hysteria. I laughed, sounding   
nearly insane myself. "You must be joking, Ami-chan... Ami-chan   
wouldn't let that happen. And... and Rei-chan... Mamo-chan..."  
  
Minako looked up from her own hands, tears captured in her eyes,   
making them shine. "Usagi-chan, I'm sorry. We tried to save them, but   
they were gone so quickly it was all we could do to get away and back   
here. But we can get them back, ne Haruka-san?" A lone tear fell from   
her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. "Ne?"  
  
Haruka leaned back again, not looking any of us in the eye. I   
felt my teeth start chattering like I was sitting on ice, my body felt   
cold and alone... I had felt this way before, but when? When... last   
night...   
  
"...all who you love will die by my hand..."   
  
I felt a scream rise up in my throat at the haunting words that   
came back to me now. Had that been a dream? Or a warning that I paid no   
heed to? Could I have stopped this?  
  
"The truth is," Haruka finally said, stopping my thoughts from   
continuing. "Is that without Ami's computer, I'm lost on how to find   
where they are. We have Michiru's mirror, I hope that is enough."  
  
Haruka?! I wanted to scream. What is wrong with her? What had she   
seen that made her act so helpless? What happened out there today? I   
pushed back my natural instinct to panic and wiped the tear trails from   
my face. That was my friends and my husband out there, nothing short of   
death would stop me from finding them.  
  
Hard core determination ran through my veins as I stood up,   
slapping my palm against the wooden coffee table loud enough to make   
Mako-chan jump. "What are you talking about? We are Sailor Senshi, and   
our friends need our help! We can't sit here and talk, we have to act."  
  
Minako lifted her head up, and as I turned I seen Michiru staring   
at me with an odd glint in her eye. I walked over to the computer I had   
seen Ami on just this morning and sat down, turning it on. Luna jumped   
up on the desk, watching as I typed in words that I didn't even know   
that I knew. They came from a part of my memory that until this very   
moment had stayed dormant inside me.  
  
With my fingers flying over the keys, I pulled up a diagram of   
the energy mass and its location. And with the small map on the   
computer screen, I understood what had happened. The energy mass had   
settled over Tokyo. I continued typing, looking for anything abnormal   
in the mass that could be a hide out. "You battled with this today?" I   
asked, though it was more of a statement.  
  
Makoto pointed to Tokyo Gardens where a massive built up of energy  
was harbored. "There," she said. Her eyes took on a far off look   
as she spoke, remembering a battle she seemed to wanted to forget. "It   
was everywhere, but we couldn't see it. It knew Ami-chan could tell   
where it was with her visor, and it took her first. Mamoru-san had her   
hands, trying to pull her back out and then... then they both   
disappeared. No doorway, no evil laugh - only silence and empty space.   
I tried to attack it, Usagi-chan, I tried," she mumbled, her eyes wide.   
  
I looked up from the computer, tears in my own eyes. "Mako-chan,   
it's not your fault. We'll get them back," I told her, I only hoped I   
was right. She said no more, and I asked no more questions. It was   
plain from the look on all four Senshi's face that they had watched   
helplessly, one by one, as the others were pulled away. No, I didn't   
have to ask any more questions, this story now told itself in my mind.   
  
@------  
  
I sat on the side of the only bed in the room and tucked Chibi-  
Usa and Shingo in. As I bent down and kissed Shingo's forehead, and   
then my daughter's, I thought about what I was about to do. If they   
woke up during the night, I wouldn't be here. I would be out trying to   
fight an unseen enemy for their future.  
  
Chibi-Usa yawned, her blue eyes watching me curiously. I kissed   
her head again and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight my   
babies," I whispered. "I love you."  
  
"Papa?" Chibi-Usa questioned, looking around the room. "Papa kiss   
ChiUsa?"  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to push back my tears. "Papa will   
be here to kiss you later, okay?" She didn't reply, but didn't look mad   
about it like she did when Mamo-chan occasionally worked late and   
didn't get home until after her bedtime. Tonight she looked like she   
understood that he would be here if he could.  
  
"Sing, Mama?"  
  
Shingo turned over to face Chibi-Usa and his lips turned up   
slightly. "Yeah, Mom, would you sing a song for us?"  
  
I sat down on the side of the bed and brushed the strains of   
strawberry colored hair away from Chibi-Usa's eyes. "You are my   
sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are gray.   
You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my   
sunshine away..." I finished, softly.  
  
With her eyes closed, Chibi-Usa repeated "shunshine" and slipped   
off to sleep.  
  
Shingo watched as I stood up and pulled my locket out. I started   
towards the living room when I heard him call my name. When I turned   
around, he was sitting up on the bed. "Be careful Mama," he whispered.   
"I love you."  
  
I ran back over to the bed, wrapping Shingo in my arms and   
hugging him so tightly to my chest I'm sure he had problems breathing.   
"I love you so much Shingo, you know that, right?" I asked desperately.  
  
He nodded his head and I let him go, pulling the covers up over   
him once more. He rearranged the blanket over Chibi-Usa and crawled   
closer to her. "Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of her," he told me and   
I felt tears fill my eyes again. With a small smile I left my children   
and went upstairs where the remaining Senshi were waiting for me.  
  
Naru looked completely confused when I stepped out of the door   
under the video game and showed her down the steps. "I'll explain   
everything later, okay? Just take good care of my children."  
  
Naru nodded her head, watching me until I reached the top of the   
steps and disappeared beyond. I let out a deep breath and shut my eyes,   
saying a small prayer.   
  
"Ready?" Haruka asked. I nodded my head, following her to an   
alley beside the arcade where we henshined into our Senshi forms. The   
city looked peaceful as night settled and people stayed inside. But we   
knew of the darker secret that lay under the surface. The danger and   
evil that encircled our lives.  
  
We stayed to the rooftops mostly, to avoid being seen by people   
on the streets and roads as we made our way towards the site of the   
earlier battle. What would normally be a warm night in April was now   
alive with a blustery wind that howled through alleyways and cut into   
one's skin. I paid no attention to the cold as I jumped to the next   
rooftop.  
  
I had decided against telling the Senshi that I was pregnant. The   
information would only add something else to their list of worries and   
we had enough to deal with at the moment. The same protective barrier   
that I wore while fighting pregnant with Chibi-Usa had wrapped itself   
around my body again when I henshined, it would have to be enough. I   
had always assumed that my body wouldn't allow anything to happen to my   
unborn children while I was Sailor Moon form, anyways. If what Ami said   
was true, the Silver Crystal would protect my child like it had   
protected Mamo-chan and I in our first battle.  
  
The park came into view and we stopped to review our plan before   
proceeding. The area was thick with fog, and the air felt weighed down   
by it. Uranus looked from the park to us and exhaled deeply. "Okay,   
here goes."  
  
We each jumped to the street below and cautiously started towards   
the park. The fog seemed to thicken around us, so much that when I   
looked around me for the other Senshi, I could only see their shadows.   
As I walked on I felt a sensation run up my spine, the feeling of being   
watched by someone. I stopped, turning my head to see behind me.  
  
In the shadows, following us, was a tall figure of a man. When I   
stopped, he stopped also. There was something strangely familiar about   
his shape, but still I took fighting stance. "Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
"Onegai, don't attack me," the deep voice said and I felt my   
breath catch. I would be able to pick that voice out of a group of a   
thousand men. It was the voice that proclaimed love for me, played with   
our daughter and swore to protect us.  
  
With a speed not unlike that of a track star, I ran as fast as my   
legs would carry me towards him. "Mamo-chan!" I cried, wrapping my arms   
around him as tightly as I could.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Uranus called behind me.  
  
Mamo-chan wrapped his arms around me, but it wasn't the same   
embrace I had felt a million times, or the same smell as what I had   
grown accustomed to. I backed up slightly, searching the blue eyes that   
looked at me in confusion. It was Mamo-chan, but it wasn't. This man   
didn't have the eyes my husband had, or the same expressions.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" I heard Sailor Venus ask as she approached, her   
voice full of disbelief. "But..."  
  
"This is not Mamo-chan," I choked, detaching myself from this man   
and backing up. I bowed quickly, my heart aching to see this replica of   
the man I loved, if only in appearance. "Gomen nasai," I muttered and   
backed up to stand next to Jupiter. She placed her hand on my shoulder   
reassuringly.  
  
The man stepped forward, his eyes boring into mine. "I, eh, there   
had been some talk about some strange women around town. And I followed   
you," he shook his head, obviously not having the collectiveness that   
my Mamo-chan had. "I'm sorry, my name is Chiba Mamoru, I usually would   
keep my nose in my own business but, at the moment, I'm wanted by the   
police for a kidnapping I know nothing about. You wouldn't know   
anything about that, would you?" he asked me.  
  
I covered my mouth with both hands, shaking my head and turning   
to face Jupiter. Not looking into those deep blue eyes, I tried to   
think without my reasoning becoming clouded.  
  
"Chiba-san, there has been a misunderstanding," Neptune told him,   
her voice flowing and believable where I would probably only stutter   
and start crying. "I'm very sorry for any problems we have caused you,   
but we are currently rectifying the problem. So, if you would please   
excuse us."  
  
Jupiter put her arm around my shoulder and Uranus and Neptune   
followed behind us as the man was covered by the fog between us. My   
heart ached so badly I wanted to just fall to the ground and cry, but   
determination wouldn't allow me to drown in self pity and heartache.   
  
"That was freaky," Venus mumbled as we walked away. "He looked   
exactly..."  
  
"Not to me," I replied, sniffling back my tears. "That wasn't my   
husband. And to think, somewhere in this world the rest of our   
alternate selves are living, unknowing of who they really are. Sad, I   
think."  
  
"Sad? Why?" Neptune asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Because I wouldn't trade the people in my life for anything," I   
answered honestly.  
  
Jupiter squeezed my shoulder and nodded her agreement. The   
conversation might have continued, but for the giant gust of wind   
blasting down on us from the heavens, and the fog clearing in its path.   
In front of us was a six foot rat, it's red beady eyes shining in the   
moon's rays. Daiki had completely been taken over by whatever   
transformation had begun, no signs even resembling human were left to   
view. I swallowed hard, taking a step back.   
  
"Thank you Senshi, for leading Usa to me and saving me the   
trouble of finding her," he hissed, stepping towards us.  
  
Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Venus stepped in front of me in a   
fighting stance. I heard Uranus grumbled deep in her throat, just   
daring him to continue towards us. "We weren't leading her to you. We   
came to take back our friends. The only way you are getting to her is   
over our dead bodies," she stated lowly.  
  
"Consider it done," he replied and jumped up in the air at   
Uranus. Venus pushed me out of the way, sending me rolling in the   
grass. I looked up in time to see Uranus jump up into a tree.  
  
"Venus Love-me Chain!" a blast of golden hearts shot across the   
clearing and around Daiki's legs. He swayed, but didn't fall before he   
broke out of them and came running at her.  
  
I stood up, looking for a way to attack him without giving him   
enough warning time to come after me. Jupiter ran in from the left   
side, knocking Venus out of Daiki's path before he caught up with her.   
  
"Supreme Thunder!" The electricity hit him dead in the chest, the   
force knocking him backwards and into a tree. "Now Sailor Moon!"   
Jupiter yelled, helping Venus up off the ground.  
  
I pulled out my scepter and began to call forth power from within   
myself. When I reopened my eyes, my entire body was glowing silver.   
"Moon Princess..." I pointed my weapon at Daiki just as he was starting   
to get up and let lose. "Halation!"  
  
It seemed like an eternity passed and still Daiki fought against   
my power and continued trying to stand up. As he struggled, Jupiter's   
electricity lit up his body with fire, burning his fur and flesh. Still   
he advanced towards me as I held my ground. "World Shaking!"  
  
The planet shape of yellow power surged forth and hit Daiki and   
he fell to one knee. His mouth snapped open to let a howl of pain that   
echoed through out my head escape his lips. The stench of burning flesh   
reached my nose, but determinedly I pushed on. "Crescent Beam!" Venus   
called, also attacking.   
  
Finally he fell, his body burning until nothing but the raw   
stench of dying animal and ashes were left. I fell to my knees, letting   
out a deep breath of relief. That part was finally over.  
  
I looked up to the other Senshi and saw Neptune holding her   
mirror out, moving it around the area. Just as I stood up to join them,   
a smile broke out on her face. "I found it," she told us. In front of   
the ashes of Daiki's body Neptune's mirror shined on a large oval   
doorway. "His powers were coming from whoever is behind this. When he   
died I was able to focus in on it and kept it open with my mirror. But   
we don't have too much time before it closes again, hurry!"  
  
Without a second thought as to my safety or what may lie ahead of   
me on the other side of the portal, I jumped through it. Behind me I   
heard the other Senshi call out for me and then all went quiet.  
  
@------  
  
"Sailor Moon," a hushed voice urged repeatedly. "Sailor Moon,   
wake up!"  
  
I blinked several times, finally able to push back the cloak of   
darkness from my eyes and let the light come through. Everything stayed   
blurry for a minute more before I saw Sailor Venus bending over me,   
searching my face worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
I sat up, my back protesting from laying on a hard surface.   
"Yeah," I mumbled, looking around. "Did we make it? Are we in the lair   
of the enemy?"  
  
"We're somewhere that is an eleven on the scale of freakiness,"   
Venus mumbled, also looking around us. Everywhere there was metal, from   
the floor to the ceiling.  
  
The hall reminded me of a hospital corridor. It went on in two   
directions and was lit up by lights that ran across the ceiling. "So   
much for dark and evil caves, ne?" I quipped, standing up with Venus'   
help. "We are now facing a technology advanced lunatic."  
  
"Peachy," Uranus murmured.   
  
"So how do we know which way to go?" Jupiter asked, more to   
herself than to any of us.   
  
I looked back and forth down the hallway, but it was the same   
either way. Sighing, I looked back to the other Senshi for suggestions.  
"I say we split up," Neptune suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," I replied. "Neptune and Uranus go that way.   
Jupiter, Venus and I will go this way," I said, pointing to my right.   
"In twenty minutes if you don't find anything, start coming back this   
direction so we can think up a different plan."  
  
Uranus looked a little uneasy about it, but nevertheless we split   
up and went our separate ways. The three of us walked down the same   
corridor until I felt like I would go mad from staring at the same   
thing. Everywhere I looked it was the same metal walls, floor and   
lights on the ceiling. Jupiter, who had been walking a few feet a head   
of Venus and I stopped suddenly, putting her finger over her lips.  
  
I stopped as well, trying to listen for what she heard. There was   
the distinct sound of a humming, but it was hard to tell where it was   
coming from. "We're getting close to something," Jupiter said, looking   
all around us. "Stay close and keep your eyes open."  
  
We continued down the hall, the humming sound becoming louder. I   
stopped, looking around. "We're not getting anywhere," I complained.   
"There's no doors, nothing in sight, we just keep walking and   
walking." I leaned up against the wall, and I was just about to suggest   
we turn around when the wall behind me disappeared and I was thrown   
into another room. When I looked at the wall I had just came through,   
it was solid again. I shook my head and stood up. "Great."  
  
A few seconds later, Jupiter and Venus came flying in the room   
the same way. Venus picked herself up off the ground, looking around.   
"What kind of sick joke is this?!"  
  
"There's no telling how many doors like this one we passed..."   
Jupiter mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
I looked around. We were in a fairly large room that was lined   
with the same metal walls as the hallway. On the opposite wall there   
seem to be chains hanging down, holding people up. I tried to see who   
they were, but in my mind I already knew. That had to be the other   
Senshi and Mamo-chan! I started running towards the wall, Jupiter and   
Venus calling for me not to. I saw the black cape, the red lining...   
the white domino mask... I knew that was them! It had to be!  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wait!!" Venus yelled, running behind me. "It could   
be a trap!" Above me I heard the sound of metal and a machine started   
humming, the same sound we heard in the hall. I looked up, seeing a   
large cage coming down around me.  
  
I heard Venus yell to get out of the way and suddenly I was   
shoved to the side. I fell, sliding across the metal floor and hitting   
a wall before I stopped. Behind me, I heard the sound of the cage   
coming in contact with the floor - Jupiter sitting in the middle of it.  
  
"Jupiter!" I called, picking myself up off the floor and running   
towards her. Venus yanked my arm, pulling me back. I watched as the   
Senshi of Jupiter tried again and again to move the bars, to escape -   
but to no avail. Venus bowed her head beside me and I felt my heart   
begin to ache. She was trapped in that cage like an animal, because of   
me. Because of me...  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon," Venus urged. "We have to find Uranus and   
Neptune. We'll get her out. We'll get them all..." she said. I glanced   
over at the wall where I had seen Tuxedo Kamen hanging from the wall,   
but it was bare now. Just a trick and I fell for it. Slowly I followed   
Venus.  
  
We ran down the hall towards the place where we had separated   
with Uranus and Neptune. But the hall was eerily the same over and over   
again, never ending - just continuing forever in two directions. I slid   
to a stop. My side felt like there were fingertips of fire pressed   
against me. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. "This is no use,   
Venus," I gasped, holding my side. "Surely we've already passed where   
we left them at and then some, and they are nowhere to be found. They   
must be captured."  
  
Venus turned, her face flushed and wet from perspiration. "What   
else can we do?" she bellowed, throwing her hands up in the air.   
"There's only us! If we don't find a way out of here, then we seal not   
only our fate but everyone's!" She pressed her palm to her forehead,   
looking around. "There's got to be some way out of here and into   
another area of this hell hole..."   
  
I looked around, finally able to stand up. Venus was right,   
something had to give. We couldn't just walk around this place forever.   
I reached up and let my transformation go and began digging in my   
pockets.  
  
"What are you doing?" Venus asked when she looked back towards   
me, shocked I had detransformed. "Someone might see you and know who   
you are!"   
  
"I think that's the least of our worries," I mumbled, pulling out   
a tube of lipstick. I drew a large circle on the wall and colored it   
in. After I put the tube back in my pocket I transformed again.  
  
"And the point of this is?" she asked, pointing to the circle on   
the wall.  
  
"To see if we are walking in circles," I replied, walking again   
down the hall.   
  
Venus ran to catch up with me and together we walked in silence,   
only the sound of our shoes clicking on the floor echoing around us.   
Another half hour passed and still we came upon nothing, not even the   
mark I made on the wall. Venus stopped, feeling of a wall to make sure   
she wouldn't go through it before leaning against it. "Now what?"  
  
"We could go down the hall feeling and see if there's anymore   
doors," I suggested. "Of course, they could be a trap and we get caught   
too," I flinched, thinking of Jupiter sitting in a metal cage fit for   
an animal, because of me.   
  
"I wish we had some special devises like Neptune and Mercury,"   
Venus said wistfully. "Then we could see what's going on and have a   
plan. Sometimes I feel so useless as I am."  
  
"Why?" I asked, surprised.  
  
The Solider of Love shrugged, looking down at the floor. "I just   
don't feel like I add a lot to the team, you know? I feel like there's   
more, something else I'm suppose to do but I don't and because of that   
I'm just added weight."  
  
"That's silly," I told her. "You're a great Senshi." I tried to   
say more, but the words were just lost on me. She looked so serious   
about what she was saying, and I had no idea what to say to comfort her   
and make her feel better.   
  
I leaned up against the opposite wall, looking around our   
surroundings. "Back there with Jupiter, I would have probably stayed in   
that room and worried about how I had gotten Jupiter captured if you   
hadn't forced me on. You're a great strength to me, and the rest of   
us."  
  
"Right," she replied, smiling a little. "I saw that hard look of   
determination on your face when we came back to the arcade earlier.   
You're the strong one. You were the one whipping us back into shape   
when we had barely escaped this thing the first time." She sighed,   
flinching at the memory.   
  
"We have to win this, you know," I said, more to myself than to   
her. "I have to tell Mamo-chan...." I stopped, shaking my head. If I   
allowed myself to think like this, I wouldn't be any good to anyone. I   
straightened up, looking down the hall again. "We better get-- Venus?"  
  
Venus' eyes grew wider and she jumped towards me. "Watch out!"   
she cried, grabbing my arms and trying to pull me away. But something   
had came out of the wall I was leaned against and had grabbed me by the   
waist. I felt like I would be ripped apart from the strength of the   
arms behind me and Venus pulling my arms the opposite direction.  
  
"Venus," I gasped between gritted teeth. "You've got to let me   
go..."  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, still struggling to get me away from the   
arms.  
  
Fear rose in me - the arms were locked tightly around my mid-  
section and I could feel them cutting into my stomach. "Venus, you've   
got to let go! I'm pregnant!" My words stopped her cold in her tracks.   
The arms that had a hold of me didn't let up even for one second, and   
the moment Venus stopped pulling we were both yanked through the wall   
and into the blackness beyond.  
  
@------  
  
I couldn't see what was half pulling us and half dragging me   
through the darkness. Someone or something had a hold of my arm and no   
matter how much I protested and fought, I couldn't break free. At some   
point when we had been pulled through the wall, Venus and I had lost   
contact and I could now hear her footfalls as she ran somewhere behind   
me.   
  
"You sick bastard," I mumbled, nearly falling flat on my face   
while being drug. "Let me go!" I twisted and pulled, but it was all I   
could do to keep up with it's fast pace, let alone have enough time to   
try to fight. I raked my nails into it's arm, even tried to bite it -   
still we fled through the pitch black. I tried to look around, find   
something perhaps to hold on to, but I could barely see my hand in   
front of my face. Just when I thought I would collapse, we stopped.  
  
The shock of not running anymore nearly made me fall forward, but   
whoever this was at least had the common curtsey to catch me. I squared   
my shoulders, readying to let into this fool who thought he could   
kidnap Sailor Moon and get away with it. Just as I was about to tear   
into him, a heard the small click of a light bulb and a soft faded   
yellow glow bathed over a small area. In the shadows just beyond the   
light's glow, I could see the features of a man.  
  
My first instinct was fight or flight, and since I would be   
running around in complete and utter darkness, the first was what I   
chose. "Arggg!" I screamed, racing forward to land a punch anywhere I   
could mange.  
  
"Easy, Usako," I heard a deep voice. I stopped, taking two steps   
back and trying to catch my breath. The man walked into the light, his   
midnight black hair glimmering in its glow. "I feel sorry for the youma   
who catches you," he whispered, chuckling lightly.  
  
I faltered for a minute, a vague sense of insanity flickering   
through my mind. But this was real, he was real... right? He stood   
perfectly still, as if he understood my dilemma. I swallowed hard, the   
musty smell of the room making my throat dry and sore. I reached   
towards him slowly, like one in a trance, and placed my hand on his   
cheek. He caught my hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing them   
against my flesh. "Mamo-chan?" I whispered, relief flooding my body.  
  
"Of course, baby," he replied, stepping closer so that his entire   
body was in the light. I smiled slightly and reached back and slapped   
him in the chest. His face lit up with shock. "Ow! Hey, what was that   
for?!"  
  
"For scaring me half to death!" I proclaimed, crossing my arms   
and glaring at him.  
  
He laughed, actually laughed! And pulled me close to him. "Looks   
like I'm married to a regular little spit fire, ne?" he tipped my chin   
up and kissed my lips softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but there was   
a good reason."  
  
"And what's that?" I asked as I snaked my arms around his chest   
and hugged him close.   
  
"So we wouldn't be followed. Out there in the hallway, there are   
cameras that show everything that goes on. I found the camera room and   
saw when you, Venus, Neptune and Uranus arrived. I had to find a way to   
get to you quickly and then get to somewhere were we could talk without   
being found for a few minutes," he explained.  
  
"Do you know where Uranus and Neptune are?" I asked quickly,   
wondering about this camera room. "And where's everyone else?"  
  
"Neptune and Uranus were captured in a cage similar to the one   
Jupiter is in and..."   
  
I blinked, looking up at him. "How did you know that Jupiter was   
in a cage?"   
  
"I told you there are cameras..."  
  
I let go of my hold on him, backing up. "You said there were   
cameras in the hallways." He flinched slightly, so little that if I   
hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's cameras in all the rooms," he said unsurely.  
When I stepped back again, he looked confused. "Usako? What's wrong?"  
  
I fingered my wand, searching him over for any sign that my   
suspicions were true or false. Finally I decided I would have to find   
other means. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai?" He seemed perplexed that I was questioning him. I couldn't   
decide whether to believe him or not, but I couldn't afford to take any   
chances.   
  
"Where's Luna and Artemis? Did you find them?" I asked, knowing   
very well that Luna and Artemis were back home with the kids.  
  
He looked to be thinking for a moment and then after   
concentrating on his answer, he replied: "They must still be with the   
others. I haven't seen them since we were pulled into this place."  
  
I felt my heart grow heavy in my chest. Stepping back, I brought   
my Moon Rod out. "Who are you?" I demanded, hardening my glare as much   
as I could.  
  
The man blinked, stepping towards me. "You know who I am,   
Usako," he replied, holding his hands up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
I pointed my scepter at him, ignoring the unimaginable sensations   
that came with attacking someone I believed to be my husband until   
about a minute ago. "You are not Mamo-chan," I spat, forcing my words   
out. "Where are my friends? Where is my husband?"  
  
"Usako!" he exclaimed, ignoring my scepter and looking at me with   
clear astonishment. For a split second I could have believed the pain I   
seen flash in his blue eyes, but instead I hardened my resolve.  
  
"Don't say another word! And.. and don't call me that!" I brought   
my scepter up, a light glow radiating off of it.  
  
The man in front of me seen the light and his hands dropped to   
his sides in apparent defeat. "What do you want to do, Usako? Do you   
want to attack me? Is that it? Will that convince you?"  
  
I shook my head to rid it of that voice, that deep voice... No! I   
told myself, I couldn't trust anyone. I couldn't afford to put blind   
faith into what my eyes saw. I stared at him, undecided and not knowing   
what to say. Instead, I closed my eyes to this deception and powered up   
my attack.   
  
"Moon Princess...."  
  
--End Chapter 7.  
::avoids throwing objects:: I know (everyone reminded me ^^; ) that you've  
waited for nearly two weeks for this chapter, but I have a good reason!   
(::cough:: excuse...) Anyways, I didn't get this chapter to my editor until  
last week, and then she had some stuff happen so that she couldn't get to it,  
and when she did *boom* for some reason I'll never understand it was all   
encoded and stuff (I checked everything for a virus, nothing...) and so then  
I sent it to her again, and it did it again and so we tried a third time and  
I copy and pasted it and it worked! I got it back yesterday and I have it  
to you all today ^-^v I'm getting slow on writing since the kids are out of  
school now, but I'm working my best on it :) I can't promise chapter eight  
next week, but I'll try.  
  
Huge thanks to everyone who emailed me and read and reviewed, you guys are  
so great to me!! *huggles* ::flinches cuz' of sunburn:: ^^;; Anyhoo - see   
you all next week (hopefully) for chapter 8 which hasn't been named yet....  
By the way, I moved/renamed my web page, everyone please come visit my  
new.... ::drum roll:: Domain!!! :D http://Moon-Bunny.org !! I'm so happy :D!!  
  
Insert regular disclaimer that absolutly no one reads here - you get the  
idea ^_^ I'm going to Disney World in four weeks, please don't sue me ^_^;;  
*huggles* to my editor, you're the best ^_^  
  
Love n' Hugs, 


	8. The Price of Freedom

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 8 - The Price of Freedom  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
"Usako?" he whispered, his eyes boring into mine. They looked the  
same, so full of emotion like they were every time he looked at me. But   
that could be duplicated, right? I couldn't think, didn't know what to   
do and he saw that.   
  
"We have a daughter," he said and I felt my heart start to break.   
"And Shingo, we are in the process of adopting him. We haven't been   
married but for two months." He faltered, obviously trying to reason   
with me through his gestures as well as words. "Chibi-Usa will be two   
years old in May...."  
  
I dropped my scepter down and tried to gather my thoughts. I   
couldn't attack him, yet I also couldn't believe him. With a sob of   
frustration I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Behind   
me I heard him call my name, the sound echoing in my ears.  
  
Through the darkness I fled, trying to keep my balance. I bumped   
into a wall, slapping my arm roughly against the metal. I stopped, my   
side on fire with sharp pains and my breath coming in jagged gasps. My   
chest ached with the need to just sit and cry, but I refused to give in   
and allow a single tear to leave my eye. I had to be strong, for my   
children if for no one else.  
  
Behind me I felt something or someone touch my shoulder and I   
gasped and spun around. "Sailor Moon?" a voice whispered in the   
darkness.  
  
"Venus?" I replied, just as soft and yet hopeful. The light of a   
flash light shined in my eyes, causing me to cower away from its   
stinging brightness. "Is that you, Venus?"   
  
"Hai, Sailor Moon," I heard Venus reply and let out what seemed   
to be a breath of relief. "I didn't know if that was you and I should   
turn this on or if it wasn't and I should attack," she explained,   
holding the light up so that both our faces shown like ghost images in   
the darkness. Her face went from relief to concern when she could see   
my features. "Doushite no, Usagi-chan?"   
  
"I.." I faltered, my emotions still twisted in knots. My body   
felt like it was pulling me in two different directions and neither   
seemed the right one. My arm pounded with the remaining sting of my   
earlier impact with the metal wall and my side was afire with the   
reminder of how hard I had pushed myself to get away from that man. But   
all the physical pain seemed nothing compared to the pain in my heart.   
"Nothing," I mumbled, looking away so that my eyes wouldn't reveal my   
true feelings. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Just a flash light," Venus mumbled, still looking concerned.   
"What happened to you? Who took you? How did you get away?" Venus fired   
her questions quickly, all in one breath.  
  
"I don't know, I... I bit him and ran away," I replied, again   
casting my eyes down. It was just as good as a confession of evil to   
the leader of my guardians. For once, however, the Solider of Venus let   
it go. I couldn't have been more grateful.  
  
She took my hand, leading me along with the flash light in the   
other hand as we searched through a number of rooms, all barren and   
empty. Our footsteps seem to echo around us, warning any enemies that   
we were approaching. Just when I was about to think we were walking in   
circles, we came into a different room. There were computers, and   
televisions screens lining the walls all showing different angles of   
the hallway and then switching to rooms like the ones we had been in.  
  
"A surveillance room?" Venus questioned aloud. I couldn't stop   
staring around, it was just as Mamo-chan had said. Had I made a   
horrible mistake?  
  
"Look," Venus gasped, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to   
reality. She pointed to a screen that showed a room with large water   
tanks lining the walls. In each tank there seemed to be a body. At the   
far right hand side of the room were six empty tanks.  
  
I sat down in one of the chairs at the control board and began   
looking over buttons and small computer. "If I can get that camera on   
the larger screen, maybe we can see who is in those tanks," I mumbled   
to myself. Even so, Venus heard me and shined her flash light on the   
television screen. "There's a number thirteen on this TV. - maybe   
that's the camera number?"  
  
"I'll try it." With a small prayer, I selected the number on the   
computer and clicked select. A second later the image came up on the   
larger monitor. "Yes!" I cried, standing up to get a better view. I   
studied it for a minute before coming to the same conclusion that Venus   
did.  
  
"Just as we feared," she said before I could gather my thoughts.   
"The other Sailor Senshi are in those tanks." She walked over to where   
I stood and brought the rest of the screens up on the larger monitor   
one by one. "There's Neptune and Uranus!" she exclaimed, pointing to   
the screen. There was trapped inside a metal cage identical to the one   
Jupiter was in. I felt my heart stop in my chest.  
  
"Now that we know where they are, we can free them." I began   
looking around the room, there were large filing cabinets behind us, as   
well as drawers in the desk. "Quick, search these drawers for keys, or   
something that could help us," I commanded as I began rummaging through   
the desk.  
  
Venus tried to open the filing cabinet, but couldn't get it open.   
"It's locked," she mumbled angrily and hit her fist on the top. Just as   
I turned around to suggest looking behind it for a key, she pressed her   
finger to the lock. "Crescent Beam!"  
  
The lock exploded, sending the drawers flying open. "That works,   
too," I mumbled, going back to my search.  
  
"You won't find anything useful," a voice suddenly came out of   
the shadows near the door. Both Venus and I spun around at once to see   
who had caught us. I expected a youma; a hideous being that was at the   
core of this entire evil operation. Instead I saw Mamo-chan, his eyes   
locked with mine as soon as I turned. "I've already searched in all of   
those drawers and found nothing."  
  
"Mamoru-san!" Venus exclaimed with relief. She looked to me in   
puzzlement, probably wondering why I only sat and stared at him.   
  
But I couldn't make myself move. How could I face him after what   
I done? Everything he had said we just proved true, and I hadn't   
believed him? I looked down in shame.  
  
Venus looked back and forth between us like a confused mad woman   
about to jump off her own personal ledge of insanity. I swallowed hard,   
forcing myself to ignore her as I stood up and pressed my sweating   
palms against my fuku. My head seemed to spin unmercifully for a   
moment, the out line of my vision began to grow darker until all I   
could see was black. I closed my eyes, reaching out for the desk to   
balance myself on. My stomach began turning, coming alive it seemed   
with burning fluid that rose in my throat.  
  
"Usako?" Mamo-chan asked worried, springing towards me and   
wrapping his arm around my waist.   
  
I turned away from him, trying to push down the nausea in my   
stomach. Needless to say it didn't work. I shoved away from him and ran   
across the room just in time to save the tuxedo he wore from the   
recycled version of everything I had eaten today. I vomited for minutes   
it seemed, and when I thought I couldn't possibly have anymore in me, I   
began dry heaving. My knees weak and body trembling, I backed up to the   
opposite wall and slid to the floor.  
  
Venus looked around, at Mamo-chan's bewildered face, and at me.   
"Well," she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes from wandering across the   
room where I had just let loose. "Feel better?"  
  
"Ha ha," I retorted, not even bothering to look up at her.  
  
Mamo-chan knelt beside me, cupping my cheek in his palm. "Are you   
okay?"  
  
The love and worry in his eyes touched me so deeply, that I   
couldn't even think that this wasn't my husband. If it wasn't, I'd   
cross that bridge when I got there. With a small smile and a flip of my   
hand, I brushed the incident off. "Hai, it's normal for pregnant woman   
to spew at a moment's notice," I quipped.  
  
"Oh," he mumbled, actually looking a little relieved at my   
answer. As I watched in astonishment he stood up and offered me his   
hand to assist me off the floor. I stood up, watching his blank eyes   
curiously. Behind him I seen Venus' face falter as she tried to   
suppress a giggle. Just as I was about to question him, he turned back   
to me, his mouth wide open. "Wait... did you just say pregnant?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Venus busted out in fits of laughter, almost   
doubled over. I nodded my head, "That's what I said." Before I could   
blink, let alone prepare myself, he wrapped his arms around me and   
swung me up into the air. I grasped my arms around his neck tightly, my   
stomach not liking this little ride in the least bit. "Mamo-chan..!" I   
protested.  
  
He stopped instantly, placing me back on my feet, but not letting   
go. "You're sure? Everything's okay?" he whispered wistfully, pressing   
his forehead to mine. If there was any doubt in my mind that this was   
truly my Mamo-chan, it was gone now. No one on this Earth would ever   
love me the way he did.   
  
"Ami-chan told me I'm about a month along and that everything is   
okay," I replied. Instantly I felt his lips on mine. With them came a   
deep feeling of calmness that I hadn't felt since this whole situation   
began. Everything would be okay; it had to be.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
@------  
  
Just as Mamo-chan predicted, we found nothing of any help in the   
surveillance room. We brought up all the rooms on the larger monitor   
and did find all the Senshi, as well as some other areas that might   
have information in them. It was obvious that not every room had a   
camera, though, since we saw everyone but ourselves. Which still meant   
we were no closer to the enemy than before.  
  
Armed with a flashlight, Tuxedo Kamen led Venus and me through a   
series of rooms. At first I was just glad that we weren't back in the   
hallway, but as we crept through the darkness, I began missing the   
light it provided. The darkness lingered around the small light of the   
flashlight like a creature awaiting its opportunity to swallow us.   
Involuntarily I shivered and moved closer to Sailor Venus.   
  
"If my calculations are correct, the next room is the one where   
the Outer Senshi are," Tuxedo Kamen said in a near whisper. He flashed   
the light towards the walls, looking for another door, but it was   
solid. He said nothing, but I could tell he was getting nervous.  
  
"Umm," Venus began, but didn't get the chance to finish.  
  
"I know, there isn't another door," Mamo-chan completed for her,   
letting out a deep breath of frustration. Again he flashed the light   
around the room, only this time the door we came in was missing as   
well. "Shimatta..."  
  
"Wait," Venus said suddenly, putting her finger up to her lip. We   
all stopped, keening our ears for any unusual sound. It came in the   
form of a small hissing that resembled air being let out of a   
balloon... or into a room.  
  
The thought must have come to all of us at the same time because   
Tuxedo Kamen shined his light up to the ceiling at a vent. A light mist   
was flowing in the room, lingering towards the ceiling until it was   
forced downwards.   
  
"Mamo-chan, what is that?" I let go of Venus' hand and started   
towards my husband, but I never made it those few steps. My head began   
pounding and my vision blurred so that I couldn't judge my steps and   
fell flat on my face.  
  
"Usako..!" I heard Mamo-chan yell my name and then begin   
coughing. Gas, I thought just as all went black.   
  
@------  
  
"Why don't you just kill them?"   
  
In my mind I stood at the end of a long black tunnel, a small   
light at the far opposite end. From there came voices, two persons   
arguing back and forth. I tried to move closer to them, but it was a   
fruitless attempt. The more I moved, the longer the hall seemed.  
  
"Where is the fun in that?" the reply came in a booming voice.   
"Why not kill them slowly instead of making it so quick and painless?"   
  
"Why give them the chance to escape?" the first person demanded   
angrily. I fought against the darkness around me, running as fast as I   
could towards the light. As I raced headlong into that brightness, to   
my surprise it suddenly flashed towards me with a speed not unlike a   
streak of lightening jolting from the ground to the sky. I had the jerk   
of falling backwards, though when I opened my eyes I found myself lying   
on a metal floor.  
  
"Most of the evil masterminds don't strike when they should, and   
therefore face defeat. You should kill them now," the second man   
continued. I turned my head to the left slowly, trying to focus my   
eyes. As everything became clearer I could make out one man standing in   
front of a tank that looked similar to the one that the other Senshi   
were in. Only in this tank instead of a person, there was a black   
liquid mass that seemed to be concentrated in one area.  
  
"I have my reasons, and if you want to live, you shouldn't   
question them," the booming voice replied. As I watched I saw the black   
liquid in the tank seem to move in sync with the voice. Was that small   
black liquid in that tank the being responsible for our problems? It   
seemed too outrageous, but then again, I've seen weirder things in my   
life time.   
  
As if the man standing in front of the tank could hear my   
thoughts, he turned towards me and took a step forward. "Looks like   
you're awake," he said. I wondered what gave it away? "That's good," he   
continued, more to himself than to me. "You'll need to be awake for   
what I have in store for you."  
  
"What's that?" I asked, forcing myself to sit up and stare him in   
the eye. My challenge must have looked ridiculous from inside my metal   
cell.  
  
"Come here," he commanded. I wanted to rebel, but since he was on   
the outside and was motioning me over, I wasn't about to look a gift   
horse in the mouth. Slowly I walked over to the door of my cell where   
my opponent brought out a pair of handcuffs and motioned me to turn   
around. As he fastened them behind my back and I wondered why Luna had   
never taught me the trick for getting out of these. Saving the universe   
had sure been in her teachings....  
  
"Sit down over here and all will be explained," the man said,   
using his middle finger to push his glasses back up the rim of his   
nose. He had a particular large rim around his right eye, and what   
looked to be a metal devise behind it.  
  
I sat in the offered chair and faced the large tank he had   
earlier been conversing with. I looked over at the cell I had just been   
taken from and seen Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus lying close to where   
I had been, still unconscious.  
  
"Well?" I demanded impatiently, still trying to find a way out of   
the handcuffs. The black liquid in the tank moved towards the front,   
and before my rather astonished eyes, the form of a mouth took place.  
  
Around me the same booming voice began talking again. "All in due   
time, Princess, all in due time," it said. I looked around, but there   
was no where else the voice could be coming from.  
  
"What are you?" I asked, trying to shake off the feeling that   
came with talking to a black blob. It was hard to do.  
  
"One thousand years ago I escaped from my imprisonment in another   
galaxy and traveled to this one. My intention was simple, take the   
Silver Crystal and rule this galaxy. Alas, this wasn't to be. The   
people of the Moon fought me, and in the end my body was destroyed by   
the same crystal I wished to possess. My essence, what you see now, was   
sealed in a fossil deep inside the Earth's core. For a thousand years I   
slept inside the fossil, thinking that my ultimate destiny until one   
day a team of paleontologist set me free. I immediately influenced them   
through my powers and began once again to enforce my plan."  
  
I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Tuxedo Kamen   
starting to stir. "What is your plan, then? You have me captured, the   
holder of the Crystal. Go ahead and gloat about your evil genius, most   
of your kind do anyways." I the man standing beside me stare at me in   
utter shock. He looked so strangely familiar, but I couldn't place from   
where. Instead of dwelling on it, I turned my attention back to the   
tank.  
  
"You are right, of course," it said. "I needed to create a   
diversion to see if indeed the Sailor Senshi from the Moon Kingdom had   
been recreated in this time. Low and behold, I was correct. I told   
Heioko how to create a devise that made time travel possible, but   
instead of bringing the youma I wanted it to, an explosion occurred.   
Either way the result was the same, I found that there are indeed   
Sailor Senshi. Besides, I can rule one time or another - it doesn't   
matter. Of course, there was the other scientist to deal with, Daiki.   
But his own obsession with you did him in."  
  
I shivered and glanced over to the cell again. Mamo-chan was   
awake, and listening to every word being said. He seen my eyes glancing   
towards him and motioned for me to continue talking. "And what makes   
you think that I'm just going to hand over the Silver Crystal?"  
  
"You are bound by handcuffs, all your guardians are captured -   
what makes you think you can fight me?" it gloated, obviously taking   
pride in having come this far.  
  
He had a point. I just hoped that Mamo-chan had a good plan. I   
was running out of ideas on small talk. I looked over again to see   
Mamo-chan doing something with the lock on the cell. Venus was awake as   
well, and standing next to him with her finger stuck in the lock. I   
seen her mouth something and a small spark light up the lock.   
  
What happened next transpired so quickly that it seemed a blur.   
The man standing beside me, Heioko, sAW my gaze travel to the cell.   
"Hey!" he yelled, rushing over, but he was too late. Venus had used her   
crescent beam to open the lock and before Heioko reached them, I heard   
her again.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" a golden line of hearts flew out and   
wrapped around Heioko and Venus tugged, sending him flying to the   
ground.  
  
Mamo-chan rushed out of the cell after her, straight for me.   
"Venus! Hurry!" he called, pulling me to my feet so that Venus could   
get to the handcuffs binding my arms together off.   
  
The Senshi of Love released me and simultaneously we looked at   
the tank. "Break it?" Venus suggested, popping her knuckles.  
  
"It wouldn't do any good, it's possessed people when free. I   
think we should leave it in the confidents of that tank," I explained,   
going towards the door. "Let's go find everyone."  
  
I backed up towards the door, giving one last glance around the   
room before following Mamo-chan and Venus. Just as I walked away, I   
heard Heioko mumble: "I told you to just kill them."   
  
@------  
  
I assume it didn't take long for Heioko to break free from the   
chain after we left the room. It wasn't three minutes later that   
suddenly the entire building that had once been pitch black was lit   
from corner to corner. We continued to run through rooms, not paying   
too much attention to which way we were headed or even to our surroundings.  
  
In the bright lights that now illuminated every room, we found   
that most were completely empty. There was nowhere to hide, only room   
to run and even that didn't last long, as I was soon to find out the   
hard way. This concept was brought to my attention in the form of   
Tuxedo Kamen, turning so quickly I thought he may fall flat on his   
face, and running back towards Venus and I. "The other way!" he   
shouted, grabbing my hand as he passed and tugging me along. Coming out   
of the room behind him was a large youma.  
  
"Oh great!" Venus spat, turning on her heel and following us.  
  
"Mamo-chan... we can't just keep running!" I insisted, feeling my   
side burn with anger at my constant state of feeing. "We'll have to   
fight, hide - something!"  
  
He didn't even glance back at me. I rolled my eyes, I knew him   
better than he knew himself. Somewhere in his warrior side, he knew   
what I said to be true. But then at the same time, in the part of him   
that worried about me first and the world later, he was thinking of   
getting me out of here. The latter was just not going to work.  
  
That would take some quick convincing on his part, however. I   
pulled my hand from his grasp and stopped running. Venus nearly slammed   
into me and I seen her fly by in a streak of yellow fuku and blonde   
hair, mumbling a few choice words under her breath all the while. Mamo-  
chan must have somehow known what I was thinking, because he didn't   
look all that surprised. Just a few feet behind us, I saw the youma   
racing towards us.  
  
The room we were in was empty, save for two doors and a window   
that looked out into what appeared to be the hall we had first arrived   
in. After my half second analyze of our surroundings, I quickly ran   
back and shut the door we came in. "Doesn't this mad man believe in   
locks?" I asked anyone who cared to listen while trying to restrain the   
youma outside the door.  
  
"Just goes to show he isn't really a genius after all," Venus   
provided as she shoved up against the door beside me. "Now, here's my   
brilliant idea about what we do next," she continued, her eyes small   
and determined. I waited anxiously, thinking she had a great idea. It   
was great, all right. "We kill him."  
  
I stared at the Solider of Love for a second before I realized   
she wasn't in any way joking. "That's it? That's your plan?" I   
faltered.  
  
"You have a better one?" she retorted.  
  
"No," I admitted quietly.   
  
She nodded, confirming her own brilliance, and motioned for Mamo-  
chan to come over. "You stand here," she instructed, moving away from   
the door. The youma on the other side nearly knocked me down with the   
force of it's impact when she moved. "On the count of three, open the   
door and I'll attack him."  
  
I looked to Mamo-chan and Venus began counting. "One... Two..."  
  
"Dead Scream."   
  
We jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the blast of   
purple energy that crashed through the door, sending pieces of door and   
youma parts through the air. I looked up from where Mamo-chan had   
rolled over on me and covered me with his cape, and seen Sailor Pluto   
come through the door, Time Staff in hand.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Venus cheered behind us,   
jumping up and down.   
  
I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Sailor Pluto," I greeted, trying   
my best to ignore the slight pain in my back from our rather rough   
landing on the metal floor. "You are the last person I thought would   
come through that door."  
  
"Believe me, Princess, you were the last person I expected to   
find when I blast through here," she smiled slightly, relaxing her   
stiff posture for a moment. "Are you alright? Have you anyone else with   
you?"  
  
"We're okay. We found a surveillance room earlier and seen the   
others in cages or tanks, but I don't know where to start looking for   
the rooms they are in. This place is like a maze," Tuxedo Kamen told   
her.  
  
"We need to find the others and then figure out how to defeat   
this enemy," Pluto stated thoughtfully, as if it needed to be said   
aloud.  
  
"Whatever we do we should do it quickly, I'm sure that Heioko has   
broken free from his imprisonment and is searching for us," Venus   
explained. "That youma was only a warning of things yet to come."  
  
"Heioko?" Pluto questioned as we started through the rooms again.  
  
"We were captured by the person behind this and he has one of the  
men I worked with at the lab brainwashed," Tuxedo Kamen explained,   
revealing why I thought Heioko looked so familiar.  
  
  
"That explains a few things," Pluto replied seriously. "But why   
them? Why the national labs?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen explained everything we had learned about the evil,   
how Heioko and Daiki had accidentally freed the captured essence to the   
explosion and how we were captured and then escaped. "The only thing I   
don't understand in all of this is why we saw some of the Senshi in   
those tanks. What are they doing to them and why?"  
  
Pluto stayed quiet through out all of this, her eyes darkened.   
For a few minutes we walked in silence until suddenly Pluto began   
talking, her eyes seemingly seeing something that only she could   
remember. "I recall Queen Serenity telling me of an evil that   
threatened the Silver Millennium before her rule. It called itself   
Pharoah 90, and it was very powerful. It was sealed away into a clear   
crystal and sent into the deep gully of the Earth. If what you say is   
true, this entity and that has to be one in the same."  
  
"How was it sealed away the first time?" I asked, reaching for   
Mamo-chan's hand and taking comfort in the small squeeze he gave it.  
  
Her magenta eyes darker than normal, the Solider of Time turned   
to my husband and I and gave us the worse possible solution I could   
have imagined. "Queen Selene, your grandmother, gave her life by using   
the full extent of the Silver Crystal's power to lock it away."  
  
I felt my breath still in my chest and my eyes went wide. As I   
stood there, trying to grasp what she was implying, I felt Mamo-chan   
wrap his arm around my shoulder and hug me to him. "No," I heard him   
say, but the word seem to echo in my head rather than stop as sharply   
as he said it. "There has to be another way."  
  
"I'm not saying this is the only way, I'm saying this is the way   
it was done in the past," Pluto corrected immediately. "There is a   
completely different scenario now than then. For instance, Selene   
didn't have guardian planet Senshi as the Princess does now. The   
planets were at peace then, but they didn't communicate as they did   
when Queen Serenity ruled. Your mother saw to it that you had guardians   
where she and her mother before her did not."  
  
I tried to shake off the feeling of fear that had draped itself   
across my shoulders, but it was no use. As we continued through the   
maze that housed Pharoah 90, Pluto continued to rationalize that we had   
more power than before. In my heart I knew that if that didn't work, my   
life, as well as the life within me, might have to be sacrificed if the   
world was to be saved.   
  
--End Chapter 8.  
  
And you are all about to kill me, ne? *dodges a frying pan* Yes, I know  
it's been three weeks since I updated. But besides a major case of writer's  
block (I know what I want to write, I just can't make it work the way I  
want) I've been super busy with the kids and all of that kinda of stuff.  
As well as two family reunions (on the same day) and getting ready for my  
trip to Disney World in one week, three days and 16 hours (I won't go as  
far as minutes, yet...) Life as been hectic, to say the least. And writing  
took a back seat because of that. But I'm making myself write at least one  
paragraph a day (yesterday I actually wrote two pages!!!) because I'm going  
to try my best to get chapter 9 out before I go to Disney World. That is  
also the reason this chapter is so short, because I wanted to get two   
chapters out before I left.  
  
So, I hope that you all aren't too terriably mad at me ^^; HUGE thanks to  
all who reads and reviews at FF.net *huggles* You guys are wonderful :)  
And to all on Moonromance.com, and of course I can't forget those on MML  
Mailing List and those who email me *huggles* Many thanks to my wonderful  
editor, Meara. Who, even with all going on in her life still takes time   
to edit my work, correct my tense use of the words "seen" and "saw" and   
manages not to kill me for my misuse of them...usually about ten times   
in a chapter ^^;  
  
I hope everyone comes back for Chapter 9 - Breaking Free. And remember,  
email, reviews, tiggers and shoes ;) 


	9. Home at Last

@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 9 - Home at Last  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
"Shh, I hear something ahead," the Solider of Time whispered,  
placing her finger over her mouth and looking around cautiously.   
  
My heart began pounding in my chest so loud that I'm sure that   
everyone could hear it. I swallowed, trying to calm myself, but it was   
no use. Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen walked ahead of Venus and I,   
carefully peaking around the corner into the next room. They looked at   
each other and then into the room again.  
  
"Pluto...?" Venus whispered, daring to take a step away from me   
and closer to the doorway. I tried to pull her back, fearful something   
evil was close at hand, but she escaped my reach and tip toed on.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned to me just as Pluto walked into the next   
room. "You two stay here until we make sure this isn't some sort of   
trap."  
  
"But--!" I protested, straining to see past him and into the next   
room. His broad chest and height advantage stopped me from seeing   
anything.  
  
"No buts, stay here," he commanded and turned, his cape swirling   
up in his wake. I watched him go into the room and bit down on my   
bottom lip.  
  
"Did you see anything?" I asked Venus hopefully. She shook her   
head no and my hopes faltered. I kept a close eye on the door,   
straining my ears to hear anything from the other side. Minutes passed   
on and still nothing. Just as my patience was wearing too thin to hold   
up, our anxious ears were greeted with the sharp sound of breaking   
glass and that of water hitting the floor in waves. I looked to Venus   
and without a word said between us, we ran into the room.  
  
If I hadn't known better I would have believed we had walked onto   
a mad scientist movie set. The walls were lined with impressive looking   
equipment, different colored liquids and test tubes. In the middle of   
it all were three large water tanks, one shattered and water pouring   
into the floor. Tuxedo Kamen stood in its path, holding a soaked and   
naked Hotaru. Her eye lids were open and her eyes rolled back in her   
head.   
  
I slapped both of my hands over my mouth to prevent a scream from   
erupting from my throat. Like lab mice being experimented on, Haruka   
and Michiru were in matching tanks side by side, both naked from head   
to toe. "Is-Is Hotaru...?"  
  
My husband handed Hotaru's seemingly lifeless body to Sailor   
Pluto while he took his cape off and laid it on the ground away from   
the pieces of glass and the puddles of water. Pluto laid Hotaru on it   
and covered her up, checking for a pulse. Mamo-chan got on his knees on   
her other side and placed his cheek to her mouth. "She's not   
breathing," he said, tilting her head back.  
  
"There's a faint heart beat," Pluto informed, her eyes taking on   
a glassy look as she watched Mamo-chan begin CPR. I stood to the side,   
my eyes wide and fear clutching my heart while he continued to breath   
into her mouth and then pump her chest.  
  
"Oh God.." I whispered, tears threatening to escape my eyes. It   
seemed time stood still while he worked on her. I began crying the   
longer she remained lifeless, Venus coming over to comfort me. "Please   
don't let her die... please..."  
  
Unable to take my eyes off what was happening, I felt each second   
tick by like a timer on a bomb. Pluto watched, horrified, as Mamo-chan   
continued to work on her adopted daughter but still Hotaru remained   
unresponsive. And then, as beautiful as the crying of a new born baby,   
Hotaru sucked in air and began coughing out water from her lungs. I   
felt relief drape over me like a warm blanket as Mamo-chan turned her   
over on her side so she could cough the water out of her lungs.  
  
Pluto pushed the dark wet hair from Hotaru's face. "That's it,   
sweetie, breathe.... breathe...."  
  
Mamo-chan sat back, looking over at the tanks where Michiru and   
Haruka were suspended in water. "She needs to transform so that any   
damage to her body can be repaired as quickly as possible," Mamo-chan   
said, standing up. I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his   
chest tightly while we watched the color return to Hotaru's face.  
  
@------  
  
Next we broke Michiru and Haruka free from their watery graves.   
Thankfully neither were in as bad a shape as Hotaru had been, their   
bodies being much stronger than hers. While the others transformed to   
regain their strength, I followed as Mamo-chan walked around the room,   
trying to make sense of what was going on.   
  
He sat down at the computer, but couldn't bring anything up. "It   
looks like whatever they were doing in here was either completed or   
abandoned and all trace of the evidence is gone," he looked over at the   
Outer Senshi, his eyes resting on Hotaru. "The air supply was pulled   
from those tanks and they were left here to die."   
  
I felt a shiver run down my spine, sending cold chills all over   
my body. Anger quickly replaced the nervousness and fear that I had for   
the Outer Senshi. "Whoever did this is going to pay," I stated, my fist   
clutched before me.  
  
"Easy, Usako," Mamo-chan said in a soothing voice. "I'm angry   
about this, too. But remember your condition. Let's just defeat this   
enemy, go home to our daughter and plan for our next child, ne?" he   
continued in that soothing tone that made my muscles relax some. I   
nodded my head and felt him hold me close to his body, our hearts   
beating at the same time.  
  
"I hate to break up this touching scene, but what the hell   
happened?" My eyes traveled from my husband and to my left to catch   
sight of the Senshi of Uranus, her hands firmly planted on her hips as   
she waited for an explanation.  
  
I exhaled, trying to release some pent up tension as I did. "It's   
a long story that will be told in due time. In the mean time," I said   
in a take charge voice, directing myself to everyone in the room. "We   
need to find the rest of the Senshi and kick this Pharoah 90 back to   
his own galaxy."  
  
"Un!" Venus agreed, nodding her head. "Let's go!"  
  
As we walked out of the room I saw Sailor Pluto staring at me   
with the strangest glint in her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I   
would have sworn she looked very sad. As a Solider of Time, I couldn't   
begin to imagine what she knew about our futures. I shook the thought   
from my mind and concentrated on our mission.  
  
@------  
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
There was a heavy stench in the air that came with dead youma   
lying everywhere; and I mean everywhere. We had been attacked six times   
in a row, the lastest tall, dark and gruesome creature exploding in a   
array of beautiful aqua energy provided by the Senshi of Neptune.   
  
We walked around the decaying corpse and out the door, only this   
time instead of walking into another room we came upon something quite   
different. "Sailor Senshi," a deep voice greeted us as we entered the   
room. "It seems you are more enduring than even I have predicted."   
  
"Heioko," Mamo-chan acknowledged, putting a protective arm in   
front of me. "Where are the rest of the Senshi?" he demanded, his voice   
low and meaning.  
  
"The information would do you no good. You'll never see them   
again," he told us matter of factly.  
  
Uranus rolled her eyes, sounding unconvinced. "Indulge us,   
then," she replied.  
  
Heioko's lip curved up in a mock smile for a split second before   
he nodded his head. "Very well," he said as he pushed a button that   
sealed the door we had just entered. As it slammed against the floor I   
felt myself flinch. He turned back to us, pushing his glasses up the   
rim of his nose. "We have been running some tests on them, and I have   
to say - what we have found is quite remarkable. The healing abilities   
that you have, the powers you have not only in yourselves but in those   
wands that bear your planet symbols, it's amazing."  
  
"Where are they?" Uranus growled, so lowly in her throat that it   
seemed another wild animal had spoke, not her.  
  
Heioko shrugged nonchalantly and ran his hand over a sphere on   
the computer table behind him. An image appeared out of it, showing a   
room with three tanks filled with water - the bodies of Rei, Ami and   
Makoto floating in them. I gasped, burying my face in the folds of   
Mamo-chan's shirt. They looked dead.  
  
"Now," Heioko began cheerfully. "You have what you want and it's   
time for the end. I have been speculating on this for hours," he said   
thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "And I've decided that the best way to   
kill you is to battle it out." He spread his hands wide, like a teacher   
lecturing a class. "Oh sure, I could just kill you and get it over   
with. But let's just say...." He created a ball of silver energy in his   
hands that illuminated his eyes. "I enjoy a good battle of good verses   
evil. You know, down to the last breath. An all out war that ends with   
me the victor."  
  
"We'll just see about that," Venus replied, pulling her chain   
from her waist and holding it up. "We don't go down without a fight."  
  
"Done," Heioko announced and the ball of energy in his hands grew   
larger, engulfing his arms and chest. At the same moment in the tank   
that housed Pharoah 90, the top burst open and the black liquid rose   
out of the water and into the air, coming down to land on Heioko.  
  
For a minute the room was so full of dark energy that I couldn't   
see my hand before my face. Just as quickly it receded. Floating in the   
air above us was a being unlike any I had ever laid eyes on in either   
of my lifetimes.  
  
With black, empty eyes that glowed from the ball of energy in   
it's hands, the being no long even remotely resembled Heioko. It's hair   
was solid white and looked to be ablaze from the way it stood tall and   
stringy. The white lab coat was gone, replaced by six arms, two of   
which held the energy ball and the other four where open wide to   
attack. And it was huge, ten or more feet tall, with the speed of the   
wind.  
  
For the first time since this began, I had serious doubts about   
whether we would win this battle. But Venus was right, win or loose, we   
would go down fighting.  
  
He gave us a few seconds to stare at the changes that had   
occurred in just the flash of energy before he let out a howl of   
laughter and drew closer. "You look scared, Senshi," he boomed, his   
voice so loud and deep that I could feel the vibrations in the floor   
beneath my feet. "You should be."  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The rope of golden hearts shot through the   
air towards Pharoah 90, but even as fast as it was moving, he was   
faster. I stared in shock as the chain hit the wall behind the area   
where he has just been, and in that split second he had moved ten feet   
away. "Crescent Beam!" she shouted, visibly angered by her miss.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted at the same time that Tux  
edo Kamen threw a hand full of red roses, thorns as sharp as razors   
blazing from the stem.  
  
He moved in time to avoid, but not so quickly as before. One   
after the other I watched as everyone attacked him, chasing him around   
the room. I held my scepter tightly in my hand and ready to attack. But   
it seemed there wouldn't be a moment he would be still.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
"Shimatta," Neptune mumbled as she came next to me, out of breath   
and more than a bit worried looking. "He's so fast."  
  
"Is that all, Senshi?" he laughed. "Does that mean it's my   
turn?" he cackled and with that began shooting black energy towards us.   
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Saturn yell to separate   
and I moved just in time to see a beam of black light coming at me. I   
wanted to dodge, but I couldn't even flinch it happened so fast.   
  
"Silent Wall." The energy reflected off the dome that surrounded   
Saturn and myself, but it came so close to my face that I felt the heat   
from it. I stepped back, my eyes wide.  
  
The dome went down, but the battle was far from over. All around   
me I could hear everyone shouting attacks one after another, fighting   
but never hitting their mark. The longer we avoided the dark beams   
always on our tails, the slower our reflexes became. I looked around at   
everyone who had been trying to protect me as well as fight the enemy   
and I pulled my scepter up. Forget waiting until he stays still, no   
matter how much of my energy it took, it was time to take him down.  
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" The Senshi had fell into a pattern of   
attacking Heioko, their attacks chasing him around the room as he   
dodged. From his opposite side I aimed my scepter, hitting him dead on.   
The silver energy of my power clashed with his dark energy for minutes   
it seemed. I felt my body start to weaken, but still I pushed on.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
In front of us, Saturn stood with her back stiff as she held up   
the dome that deflected all the dark energy beams trying to hit us. My   
knees wanted to buckle from the strain that I put on them, but my mind   
was more determined.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
Just as I was about to fall, I felt a pair of strong arms holding   
on to me. Tuxedo Kamen stood behind me, his arms extended beside mine.   
"Lean on me if you need to!" he shouted above the sounds of energy   
conflicting and the shouts around us. "I can support both of us!"   
  
"No!" I shouted back, barely able to pull myself away from him. I   
shook my head, gritting my teeth against the pain in my body. "The   
scepter will drain your energy, too!"   
  
"Then let's do this together!" he insisted.  
  
I tried to resist him, but I couldn't fight Pharoah 90 and my   
husband at the same time. The energy being drained from my body was too   
much for me to bear and continue fighting, so I did what he said. I   
leaned back into his waiting arms and found the strength there that I   
needed, the strength that I always found in his embrace.   
  
The details of the next few seconds may never come to my memory.   
And that's fine, I suppose. The mind blocks things for a reason, and   
I'm sure there is a good one for this, too. What I do know is that the   
second I let my weight go into my husband's arms, I felt a fresh, raw   
energy coming from him. A golden light exploded from our joint hands   
and then all went black.  
  
@------  
@------  
  
From behind my closed eye lids I could see a light shining on me,   
pushing away the darkness from my mind. I blinked my eyes, the sun   
coming through the window nearly blinding me as I stared into it. My   
body felt like I had been cramped up and stored in a box for months on   
end, I was so sore. Slowly I stretched out my limbs and sat up on the   
bed I shared with my husband. And that is when every memory came   
crashing back to me and I looked again. I was sitting in my bedroom...   
on my queen size bed!   
  
I blinked my eyes again, looking around at everything like a   
starving person laying their eyes on an all you care to eat buffet.   
"Mamo-chan?" I felt beside me for my soul mate's arm and tugged on it.   
"Hey, Mamo-chan," I repeated when he turned over, grumbling something   
about he was using a vacation day today. The response I received was   
his snoring.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and stood up, sliding my feet into my bunny   
house shoes and pulling a robe on. The hallway was back to normal, and   
from where I stood I could see the play pen in the living room. I   
hurried to the room across the hall, swinging the door open. "Mama!" a   
small voice greeted.  
  
Sitting in the white crib by the window, playing with a stuffed   
animal, was Chibi-Usa. I picked her up, covering her soft cheek with   
kisses. "I don't remember getting back here, but I'm so happy to see my   
baby girl!" I exclaimed, hugging her close and causing her to giggle.  
  
I left the nursery with Chibi-Usa on my hip and made a beeline   
into Shingo's room at the end of the hall. Curled up under his   
comforter, my young brother kept right on snoring away as I checked on   
him. "Onii-chan sleeping?" Chibi-Usa asked, shrugging her shoulders   
adorably. I smiled, nodding my head yes. "Papa?" she asked next,   
pointing down the hall.  
  
I went back to my room, only to find that Mamo-chan was still   
asleep. I sat on the side of the bed, holding a squirming Chibi-Usa in   
my arms. She, in turn, was trying with all her might to get away from   
me to pull Mamo-chan's hair. I had half a notion to let her do it.   
  
"Mamo-chan, wake up," I called in his ear. He turned over,   
pulling his arms up to stretch as he did. "Sweetheart, wake up," I   
called again.  
  
"Wha--what?" he grumbled, peeking his left eye open at me   
curiously. "What is i--wait," he suddenly perked up, sitting up on the   
bed so fast that he nearly shoved Chibi-Usa and I off. He looked   
around, at us, and then at the room again. "Is everything...?" he   
asked, waving his hands around.  
  
"Back to normal? Hai," I responded, standing.  
  
"How? When?" I watched as my husband walked to the doorway,   
looked up and down the hall, at me, and then at Chibi-Usa. "Where is   
everyone?"  
  
"I don't know," I answered thoughtfully. I sat back on the bed,   
picking up the phone. Chibi-Usa squirmed from my arms as I dialed   
Minako's number and went to Mamo-chan.  
  
After a few rings the phone was picked up; well - kind of. The   
sound of the phone being pushed off the receiver was followed by a   
crash, the sound of something breaking, Artemis screeching and Minako   
mumbling a few choice words under her breath. "Nani?" she grumbled into   
the phone when at last she brought it to her ear.   
  
"Minako-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?" she replied, I think. Then again, no one could be   
sure what Minako was really saying this early in the morning. For all I   
knew she was reciting a chant that would end mankind. Everyone else had   
tried it, why not her? "Is that you, Usagi-chan?"   
  
"Hai." I looked at my clock and thought a second. "Everyone needs   
to meet at my house in thirty minutes, okay?"  
  
"Why?" the Solider of Love answered. I rolled my eyes, half   
wondering if she even remembered our battle, when suddenly she shrieked   
again. "How did we get back home?!" Never mind my last thought, she   
remembers, I mused silently.  
  
I sighed into the phone. "Your guess is as good as mine, see you   
in thirty minutes."  
  
"Un!" she exclaimed in return and promptly dropped the phone.   
  
Followed was a high pitch squeal like that of a dying animal -  
well, to be more precise, a cat. As Artemis hissed and squealed, even   
Chibi-Usa, who was half way across the room with Mamo-chan, looked at   
the phone in a perplexed way. I chuckled and hung up the receiver. It   
certainly seemed things were back to normal.   
  
@------  
  
"What?"  
  
I found myself, an hour later, sitting in my living room staring   
at the Solider of Time with one of those dumb expressions on my face.   
You know, the kind that make everyone else in the room laugh, though   
secretly glad it was me and not them. Even Setsuna flashed me a smile   
and a small shake of the head.  
  
"Instantaneity," Ami repeated, pushing her hair out of her face   
with a quick flip of her wrist. "Like a moment, second - flash of   
light. Basically in the millisecond that the power of the Silver   
Crystal and the power that Mamoru-san has intermixed, everything was   
moved back across space and time to the moment before the original time   
flux."   
  
"The other world we entered has been restored to it's original   
state, as well as this one - only minus Pharoah 90," Setsuna concluded,   
watching Mamo-chan with an expression that bordered on worried. I was   
too soon to find out why.  
  
"Everything and everyone?" Makoto asked, looking up at all of us.  
  
"Of course," Ami responded. "That is how we are all sitting here   
like nothing happened. Only we remember it, since we were in that time.   
No one else of our time knows anything that has happened."  
  
"Even Heioko and Daiki?" Mamo-chan mumbled, his head bent over   
his clasped hands. He looked up, his dark hair falling down onto his   
forehead. "Them, too?"  
  
Setsuna, again, looked uneasy. "I would assume so, yes," she   
answered reluctantly.  
  
I placed my palm on Mamo-chan's back and felt his muscles tighten   
up. I rubbed soothingly while trying to throw a look to Ami and Setsuna   
to change the subject.  
  
After a long uncomfortable silence, Rei finally caught my   
message. She cleared her throat, trying to sound cynical when she   
began. "So, Usagi, I hear you have some news for us...?"  
  
"News?" I asked, completely taken off guard. Rei cleared her   
throat again, and pointed to her stomach. "Oh!" I exclaimed,   
dumbfounded that no matter what the situation, news moved fast through   
out our group. "Eh, yeah. It seems that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Again?" Haruka asked sarcastically.  
  
"That was fast," Hotaru said and then slapped her hands over her   
face as a blush stained her cheeks red. Unknowingly she had let the   
tension out of the room like a balloon bursting. Everyone began   
laughing as the petite Senshi hid her red face behind Michiru's back.   
To my surprise even Mamo-chan began laughing, seeming to forget his   
thoughts of Daiki.  
  
"Yes, again. Ami-chan says I'm about a month along and everything   
is fine," I informed.  
  
Mamo-chan leaned back, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders   
as he did. "But just incase she's going to see Dr. Mizuno tomorrow," he   
said, staring directly into my eyes.  
  
I started to say 'since when' but there was no use in arguing the   
point. Besides, I only wanted what was best for my child and a check up   
wouldn't hurt anyone. I nodded my head in agreement and the   
conversation drew into the new addition to my family and off the   
subject of Pharoah 90, Daiki and Heioko.  
  
I knew the subject would come up again, especially from Mamo-  
chan. But for now, I was glad to talk of happier things.   
  
--End Chapter 9.  
  
Ah ha!!! Finally I'm finished with this chapter!! :) Sorry this took so   
long, I was in Florida, and then I just got back today from Kentucky   
because I had to go to my sister's bridal shower. Huge thanks to   
everyone who emails, reads and reviews! And, as always, I love my   
editor to death!! ^_^ I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada...   
Anyways, I'm started on chapter 10 already, so look for it sometime   
next week. The drier just kicked the bucket, so I have to go to Sears   
to get a new one. Ja! 


	10. An Angel For Heaven

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 10 - An Angel for Heaven  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
I watched, amused, as my husband stood on a kitchen table chair  
and took down the pictures from Chibi-Usa's bedroom wall. Even as tall   
as he was, there was some things beyond his reach. As he handed another   
down to me, I wrapped them in newspaper and placed them in a box.  
  
Anywhere the eye looked there was boxes and newspaper, it seemed,   
and as it had been the case since the earlier part of the week. After   
the battle with Pharaoh 90, Mamo-chan transferred out of his job at the   
labs and to Tokyo University Hospital. The chief of staff was so   
impressed with his knowledge and skills that just one month later they   
gave him a promotion.  
  
With the new job came more money and thus the decision to buy a   
house rather than to continue to pay rent on an apartment. I was so   
excited by the prospect of our first house together that I begged Mamo-  
chan to get us moved in as soon as possible. I had no idea that that   
would mean I had one week to pack up our belongings. At the beginning   
of the week while Mamo-chan was at work, the girls had came over and   
helped pack up most of our stuff. The only thing left was Chibi-Usa's   
nursery, our bedroom and then the clothing and toiletries we used   
daily.   
  
As Saturday drew closer, I became more excited. It wasn't a very   
large house we were moving to, but it meant a yard for Chibi-Usa and   
Shingo to play in. Also the privacy that came with going from my car to   
my front door, rather than up twelve floors and down a hall.   
  
Unthinking, I picked up the box of pictures and started out the   
door with it. "Usako," I heard Mamo-chan say lowly. "Just where do you   
think you're going with that?"  
  
I turned, blinking innocently. I was nearly four months pregnant,   
and I hadn't begun to show at all. That didn't stop Mamo-chan, or the   
other Senshi from remembering that I was pregnant, though. Especially   
this week I was scolded time and time again about picking up boxes or   
moving furniture that was heavy. So even before my eyes reached my   
husbands scowling ones, I knew what was coming. And it was getting a   
little irritating. "In the living room," I replied evenly.  
  
"Usako," my husband growled playfully, stepping off the chair and   
coming towards me. "You'll do no such thing. You're preg--"  
  
"Hai, I'm pregnant!" I replied, a little more forcefully than I   
would have liked. "It doesn't mean I'm an invalid!"  
  
Mamo-chan actually looked a little hurt at my outburst and I   
regretted it immediately. I should be thinking how good I had it. At   
least I had a faithful husband that stood by me. Maybe I should think   
about that instead of being mad about not proving my independence day   
in and day out. I sighed, holding the box out to him. "Gomen," I   
mumbled so softly that I'm not sure if I said it, or mouthed it.  
  
Mamo-chan took the box, put it down, and pulled me close to him.   
I let my head fall against his chest, letting out a deep breath at the   
same time. "Usako, perhaps you should let me take care of the rest of   
our packing, ne? I know that you have your hands full with the   
children, you don't need all this added stress."  
  
I didn't have the strength to argue. I simply nodded my head and   
allowed Mamo-chan to kiss my lips and then sit me in the rocking chair   
by Chibi-Usa's window. I looked out on the city from our apartment   
twelve stories up and thought about what it would feel like to look out   
my window and into a yard full of toys for my children. It warmed my   
body and a smile came unbidden to my lips.   
  
Mamo-chan came back in the room with yet another empty box and   
smiled at me. "What do you look so happy about?" he asked, putting the   
box down and throwing stuffed animals in it.  
  
"Just thinking about how nice it will be to look out Chibi-Usa's   
bedroom window and see trees and birds, rather than buildings and   
cars." My husband smiled back as I stood up, stretching my arms up as I   
did so. "I think I'll go lay down for a while."  
  
"Are you okay?" Mamo-chan asked immediately, concern etched in   
his normal relaxed features. "Do you still feel sick?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep with Chibi-Usa   
coughing all night. I think I need to make her an appointment with the   
doctor, she might be coming down with something," I explained, going   
out of the room. "Wake me up about four o'clock so I can make dinner."   
  
I walked out of the room and across the hall to the bedroom I   
shared with my husband. On the foot of my bed, curled up in a black   
ball, was Luna. She looked up as I entered, and stretched her front   
legs out. "Are you done packing the little one's room?" she inquired   
idly as she began washing her face.  
  
I laid on the bed, the softness of my pillow calling to me. As I   
snuggled under the covers Luna came to sit in front of me. "No, Mamo-  
chan is finishing up."  
  
I closed my eyes, but I could still feel Luna's stare on me. I   
peeked out from under my half closed lids. "What?"  
  
"Are you alright, Usagi-chan? You've been sleeping a lot lately,   
even though Motoki cut back your hours at work." She paused, still   
staring at me curiously.  
  
"I'm just tired, I'll be okay," I told her, turning over so as to   
end the conversation.   
  
Luna wasn't easily persuaded. "It just seems a little odd to me   
that you were still getting sick into your third month and you are so   
tired all the time. When you were pregnant with Chibi-Usa, by your   
fourth month you had your energy back."  
  
"Dr. Mizuno says that I'm fine and that if I'm tired, to rest.   
Simple as that," I told her, burring myself more under the covers. I   
waited, but Luna had stopped her nagging for the moment. For that I was   
grateful.  
  
Even though my guardian cat had stopped talking, it didn't stop   
me from thinking about what she had said. I was doing everything right,   
even cutting down my hours at work. Mamo-chan wasn't about to let me do   
any heavy lifting and the girls took the children out one day a week so   
that Mamo-chan and I could have time to ourselves. But it seemed that   
when I had time to myself, all I wanted to do was sleep. I sighed,   
thinking that I should do something besides lay in the bed.  
  
With my mind made up, I got up and went into the bathroom to find   
the bubble bath. There wasn't anything more relaxing than a warm bath   
and maybe I could perk myself up enough to go out to dinner tonight.  
  
When the tub was full I turned the radio on a soft rock station   
and undressed. I didn't notice it until I picked my clothes up to put   
them in the laundry basket, but I had been spotting. Not bad, but there   
was enough blood on my clothing that I felt alarm speed my heart beat   
up. I turned the water off and went into the bedroom to put on clean   
clothing. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but brushed them away   
quickly.   
  
As long as I live, I will never forget the look on my soul mate's   
face when I walked into the nursery and he turned to me. "Usako?!" he   
exclaimed, dropping the pieces of the changing table and rushing across   
the room to me. "What's wrong? Why is your face so pale?"  
  
Again I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and this time I wasn't   
fast enough to stop one from falling down my face. "It's probably   
nothing," I said, but my voice shook from the fear of the idea that   
something could be wrong. "I'm just bleeding a little..."  
  
"How bad?" I had seen this look only a few times before. This   
wasn't my husband talking anymore, but Dr. Chiba. His face was serious   
and his features unreadable. I just stared at him. "How bad, Usako?" he   
demanded, grasping my shoulders.  
  
"I.. I don't know if it's bad," I whispered hoarsely and felt my   
knees weaken. Visions of the blood stain flashed before my eyes   
hauntingly. "Mamo-chan, I'm scared," I cried softly, falling into his   
arms.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" I heard Luna say, rushing into the room. "What's   
wrong?"  
  
"I'm taking Usako to the emergency room. It's probably nothing,   
but we should be safe," he explained, practically carrying me towards   
the door and down the hall. "Please call Makoto and ask her to keep the   
kids until I call her." I never heard Luna answer, just the sound of   
the door clicking softly as we rushed down the hall.   
  
Mamoru opened the door for me and then hurried around the other   
side of the car. We sped out of the parking garage, leaving tire marks   
at the entry, I'm sure. A part of me felt like I was making too big of   
a deal out of this. Spotting was normal for pregnant women, even if I   
hadn't spotted with Chibi-Usa. But another part of me, a part that was   
always wondering why I stayed sick and tired so long, was screaming   
this was not a good sign. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my   
arms around my legs as I stared at the passing scenery with no   
interest. Pressing my forehead to the window pane, I barely noticed   
that it was cold or that Mamo-chan had turned the heater on. Was it   
fall already?  
  
No, I thought, that can't be right. Chibi-Usa had turned a year   
old in May, the fight with Pharaoh 90 was in June - what did that make   
this? September? I couldn't think, my stomach felt hollow and yet upset   
like I was going to be sick at any same time. I cleared my head of all   
thoughts and closed my eyes, nearly falling asleep when the car came to   
a screeching halt outside the hospital.  
  
"Stay here," Mamo-chan said in a soothing tone. "I'll go get a   
wheelchair." Before I could protest, he was out of the car and running   
towards the double doors.  
  
It didn't seem like more than five seconds had passed when Mamo-  
chan came running back out the doors with a wheelchair; two ER   
attendants behind him. The two men stood by the open door as Mamo-chan   
lifted me out of the car and into the wheelchair, all the while I   
protested that I could walk. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'll take care of   
everything," he assured me in a small, soothing voice that he usually   
reserved for our daughter when she woke up in the night.  
  
I could feel my head starting to ache as I was wheeled in by the   
attendant. Mamo-chan stood at my side, talking quickly to the two men   
about my symptoms. I stared around the ER in surprise at the number of   
people. Every chair was full, forcing some people to stand. Just as I   
was being wheeled through a set of double doors, a nurse came up to   
Mamo-chan and handed him a clipboard. "Chiba-san, I need you to fill   
out these forms, please."  
  
"But my wife..." I heard my husband protest just as the automatic   
doors shut. I turned to look back, but the only thing I could see was   
the beige colored doors sealed tightly together. I sighed and turned   
around.  
  
One of the two men left us, and the older man pushing me felt no   
need for communication. He pushed me swiftly down a hall and into a   
small room that was barely big enough to turn around in. "The doctor   
will be with your shortly," he informed, never once meeting my eyes, or   
heaven forbid - smile. "Who is your OBG-YN?"  
  
"Dr. Mizuno," I answered, my head beginning to ache more by the   
second. "Will she be available?"  
  
"I'm afraid that she is off today," he answered shortly, starting   
out of the room. "The ER is full tonight, so it maybe a while before   
someone can see you. But because of your reasons for being here, it   
won't be that much longer."  
  
I felt another wave of panic crash into my mind. I shook my head,   
looking at him as if he were crazy. "Call Dr. Mizuno, she'll come," I   
said, but he seemed to not hear me as he shut the door and left me   
alone.  
  
I bit on my thumb nail as the seconds ticked by. The time on the   
digital clock read 5:43 when he left, and it was now 5:55. It seemed   
like more than an hour had passed. I found myself wondering back over   
what I had done since I found out I was pregnant, other than the fight   
with Pharaoh 90 I had been the obedient pregnant woman; doing   
everything that Dr. Mizuno instructed and then some. What had I done   
wrong?   
  
So lost in my thoughts about my baby's well being was I that I   
jumped when someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, a   
short plump woman in a nurse's uniform walked in. Her body looked even   
larger in the white coat, and arms that seemed shaped like rolling pins   
stuck out from the sleeves. Yet she had a friendly smile when I meet   
her green eyes and I felt relaxed, as if I were with a kindly   
grandmother.  
  
"Hello dear," she said, sitting down on a small stool and   
bringing it closer to the wheel chair I still sat in. "Your name is   
Chiba Usagi?" I nodded my head slightly. "Good, good. Now, I see that   
you are thirteen weeks with your second child."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," I replied in a whisper. My throat felt dry and   
irritated and it seemed that no matter how many times I ran my tongue   
over my lips, they remained dry. Without a word, the woman stood up and   
filled a cup with some water and handed it to me. "Arigato." I smiled   
gratefully and took the cup.  
  
She sat down again and reopened the file in her hands when the   
door burst open, nearly hitting her back. On the other side was Mamo-  
chan, looking more than a little angry and upset. "Usako!" Behind him I   
heard a man shout and Mamo-chan quickly came in the room and shut the   
door behind him.  
  
I looked at the door, at my husband and then to the door again.   
The nurse hid her startled look and cleared her throat. "You are Chiba   
Mamoru, I presume?" she asked in the same kind voice she spoke to me   
in.  
  
My husband nodded his head, still listening to the noise in the   
hallway. "That was different," I quipped, trying to grab his attention.   
You would think he was running from youma by the look on his face.   
"Problems, Mamo-chan?" I received no reply, only a disgruntled grunt   
and a nasty look towards the door again.  
  
The nurse shook her head, smiling as she did so. "You young   
people today..." she said and laughed a little to herself. "Now, Chiba-  
san, why are you here today?"  
  
I cringed at the memory of the blood on my clothing, but shook it   
from my mind. "I've bleed some," I admitted, feeling my heart speed up   
again. "But I've had no pain or anything else."  
  
"Any other discharges?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"No, not that I know of." Mamo-chan came to me, placing a kiss on   
my forehead as he sat in the chair against the wall and reached for my   
hand. I tried to hide my fear, but something deep in me was saying that   
something was wrong. I squeezed my husband's hand, feeling tears well   
up in my eyes.  
  
The nurse took my temperature, blood pressure and weight before   
she left the room with the promise that a doctor would be with us   
shortly. Mamo-chan had lifted me up and laid me on the table where I   
currently laid, staring at the wall.  
  
"Hey," my soul-mate whispered in my ear, brushing a piece of   
golden hair from my eyes. "You know what?"  
  
I turned my face towards him, the tear trails on my face as I   
meet his blue eyes. "What?" I mumbled.  
  
I felt him cup my face in his palm, brushing a tear from my   
cheek. When our eyes meet I felt all the emotions of a man so   
completely in love there was no way out, fill me inside. "I love you,"   
he said, so softly it felt like a brush of wind against my cheek and   
nothing more. "I love you so much that I feel like my heart will   
burst."  
  
I smiled through my tears and reached out so that I could touch   
his face gently. "I love you," I whispered back, not daring to raise my   
voice any higher and break the spell cast on us.  
  
A sharp knock on the door broke us apart and the doctor on call   
entered the room. He was a tall man, taller than Mamo-chan, with both   
thinning hair and a receding hairline. His height and weight didn't go   
together at all and it seemed that he might blow away should a strong   
wind come along. He pulled a pair of thin reading glasses from his   
jacket pocket and scanned over the chart in his hands before looking   
up. "Mamoru, what a surprise," he said warmly to my husband.  
  
"Adaru," Mamo-chan greeted with a curt nod of his head.   
  
He cleared his throat, looking at me and then the chart again.   
"Okay, what I'm going to do get an ultra sound done and see what's   
going on with the little one. It sounds like nothing, but we should   
take a look to be sure." There was yet another knock on the door and he   
reached for the handle. "That should be the equipment now."  
  
The nurse prepared the equipment, all the while leaving me to   
wish that Ami's mom could be in today. I felt much more relaxed with   
Dr. Mizuno than I did with this stranger, even if Mamo-chan did know   
him. Still I was relieved when he began the ultra sound and the sound   
of my baby's heartbeat filled the room. He pointed to the screen,   
unsurely it seemed to me. "There's the little one. The heartbeat is a   
little slower than normal, but it's not so much that it could mean a   
problem," he explained quickly, feeling me flinch.  
  
In a few minutes he finished, turning the equipment off and   
handing a towel to Mamo-chan to help me get the gel off my stomach. He   
made a few notes on his chart and then waited for the nurse to leave   
before speaking. Anxiously I waited, gripping Mamo-chan's hand with a   
strength I didn't know I had in me.  
  
"The OB-GYN on call tonight is delivering a baby c-section, and   
can't get away to see you. I'm no expert on the subject, but I can see   
no reason for alarm tonight. You're blood pressure is a little high,   
but that is most likely from your excitement over being here," he began   
and I felt the air trapped in my lungs finally release. "However, I do   
want you to follow up with Dr. Mizuno first thing in the morning. And   
you'll need to go straight home and to bed."  
  
Mamo-chan cast a weary glance at me and then to the doctor. "If   
everything is okay, why is that necessary?"  
  
The doctor raised his hand up, smiling as he waved the air like   
he was moving aside smoke. "Just a precaution, nothing more." He   
started out of the room, turning back one more time. "Remember, first   
thing in the morning."  
  
I nodded, looking at Mamo-chan with curiosity. He shrugged,   
helping me off the bed. "It is late, Usako," my husband said in an off   
hand way. "And the ER is packed, we can see Dr. Mizuno in a couple of   
hours just to be one-hundred percent sure everything is fine."  
  
I mumbled my agreement, yawning at the same time. But I didn't   
feel any better for the quick examination I received. I supposed my   
worries would have to wait just a little longer.  
  
@------  
  
That night I lay in bed, tossing and turning, but unable to claim   
sleep for my own. At three o'clock I heard Chibi-Usa begin to stir, and   
then cry my name softly. Since she almost never cried when she woke up   
at night, I reached over and shook Mamo-chan. My soul mate didn't   
respond after the second time, so I slid out of the bed and went to her   
room.  
  
"Mama," she mumbled, coughing a little. She held her chubby arms   
up for me to pick her up and I did so quickly, sitting in the rocking   
chair. I rocked back and forth slowly, humming to a tune that played in   
my head.  
  
Her coughing only grew worse, it seemed, as the night went on. I   
gave her an infant's dose of cough syrup, but the sun was coming up   
over the ocean before she finally drifted off to sleep. Still holding   
her close to my heart, I let my head fall to the side where I also fell   
asleep.  
  
I didn't get much sleep, however. At seven o'clock I heard the   
bedroom door creak open and seen Mamo-chan step in and smile at me. I   
smiled back, trying to blink back the persistent burning in my eyes.   
"Good morning," he whispered, taking Chibi-Usa and putting her in the   
crib.  
  
I stretched my arms out, rubbing the red area on my arm where   
Chibi-Usa's head had laid. "Good morning." I stood up, but my balance   
wasn't very good when I was working on only an hour of sleep. Mamo-chan   
stepped forward and wrapped both arms around me and helped me to stand.   
  
"Your appointment is in an hour, are you sure you're going to be   
awake enough?" my husband asked, half joking and half serious, I think.  
  
"Hai, I just need to take a shower to get me awake," I said,   
rubbing my eyes as I pulled away from him and started towards the   
bathroom. "Mako-chan should be here shortly for Chibi-Usa and Shingo,   
make sure you pack some of Chibi-Usa's cough syrup in her diaper bag."   
I didn't wait for a response, just walked into our room to start   
rummaging for something to wear.  
  
Little did I know how my life was about to change. And that in   
just a few short hours, I would understand why Setsuna always looked at   
me with sadness.  
  
@------  
  
"Chiba Usagi."  
  
I looked up from the magazine I had been reading and saw a nurse   
standing at the door waiting for me. I put the book aside and stood up,   
taking Mamo-chan's hand as I followed her back to the examination room.   
The nurse handed me a gown to change into and left us alone.  
  
Dr. Mizuno was with us rather quickly, not even five minutes   
later, in fact. She smiled brightly as she came in the door, but in my   
gut I could feel that same dread as I did last night. That something   
was wrong, very wrong. I tried to shake it off and listen to what she   
was saying.  
  
"I have the report that was filled out last night at the ER, it   
was delivered this morning by courier. Have you had any more spotting   
since then?" Dr. Mizuno asked in her normal bright, cheerful voice.  
  
"No," I replied, shaking my head as if to confirm it.   
  
She looked relieved as she stood up. "Then let's just take a look   
and double check."  
  
I nodded my head and she began. Mamo-chan watched as eagerly as I   
did to the screen, looking for the tiny form that was our child. This   
early in my pregnancy, everything on the screen pretty much looked the   
same to me, so I didn't really notice anything wrong until I couldn't   
hear the heartbeat on the monitor.  
  
Dr. Mizuno, unknowingly, allowed her face to turn worried for a   
second before she caught herself. She said nothing the entire time, not   
showing us the heartbeat, the baby - not saying a word. I felt my own   
heart speed up at her silence and I reached for Mamo-chan's hand,   
longing for some reassurance that everything was okay.  
  
"Dr. Mizuno?" I whispered, tears already forming a hazy mist over   
my vision.  
  
In response she turned the machine off and stared beyond me for a   
moment before clearing her throat. "You may get dressed now. I'll be   
back in a moment." Before I could react, she walked quickly out of the   
room and shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
I felt my breath catch in my throat and I turned to my husband,   
only to see a look of identical fear on his face. Robotically I stood   
up and got dressed, not thinking or seeing anything that processed to   
my mind. Mamo-chan said not a word, just stared at his clasped hands as   
we waited for Dr. Mizuno to return.  
  
It seemed an eternity passed before the door opened again. Dr.   
Mizuno walked in, sitting quickly in a chair across from us and folding   
her hands in her lap. When she finally lifted her eyes to meet us, they   
were full of tears. I felt a sob catch in my throat when she began to   
speak.  
  
"There is a condition that effects about fifty percent of women   
in their first trimester called blighted ovum. A fertilized egg will   
attach itself to the uterine wall, but doesn't develop. The cells will   
form a pregnancy sac, but not an embryo." She took a deep breath, and I   
felt the first tear fall from my eye. "It's nothing you've done, either   
of you. In most cases it's a chromosomal problem."  
  
I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my   
chest as tears flowed openly from my eyes. I nearly choked on the   
effort to breathe. Mamo-chan pulled me to his chest, nearly crushing me   
against his ribs. But I didn't care, couldn't think straight enough to   
care. All I could think was that this was my fault... my fault for   
fighting Pharaoh 90. My fault...  
  
"I'm deeply sorry, Usagi-chan. So sorry," Ami's mother whispered,   
placing her hand on my shoulder before leaving the room. I couldn't say   
anything to her, couldn't even lift my head up to respond.  
  
When she was gone, Mamo-chan pulled me into his lap where he held   
me close to his chest as I sobbed. He said nothing, only hugged me   
tightly and let me cry for the child God took before I had a chance to   
even hold her.  
  
@------  
  
The next day Dr. Mizuno performed a D&C and sent me home with   
strict instructions to rest and take as much time off work as I felt I   
needed. I cried for the better part of the day until I fell into an   
exhausted sleep, only to wake up and cry again.  
  
In the late afternoon I awoke suddenly, thinking I could hear   
Chibi-Usa crying, even though she was still at Mako-chan's. I sat up on   
the bed slowly, the bottom of my stomach echoing a dull ache. The   
bedroom was empty except for Luna, who slept on the foot of the bed.   
Taking each step as slow as if I were dragging myself through thick   
mud, I made my way to the living room to look for Mamo-chan.  
  
I finally found him out on the balcony, leaning on the railing   
and staring up at the faint moon in the afternoon sky. I went to him,   
wrapping my weak arms around his chest and laying my head on his back.   
I stood there for a few minutes, but he never responded to my presence.   
I felt my tears come again at the thought of what that could mean.  
  
At last I could take the silence no longer and pushed the air   
from my lungs. "You think it's my fault, too, don't you? My fault for   
fighting Pharaoh 90 when I knew I was pregnant. I thought I was Sailor   
Moon, and invincible... I didn't know.... I would never hav--" I   
stopped suddenly when Mamo-chan turned, locking me in his arms so   
tightly I could barely breathe.  
  
"No!" he insisted loudly, his voice booming from his chest. "I   
don't blame you. Don't say that, understand? There was nothing you   
could have done." I felt a small drop of what felt like rain hit my   
head, seeping down a strand of my hair. Again I felt another one as   
Mamo-chan tried to stop a sob from leaving his throat. He succeeded and   
only continued to cry quietly. "It just wasn't meant to be right now,"   
he whispered, struggling with the words. "It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
As the afternoon sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon, I clung   
to my only life boat in a strange world that seem to only want to throw   
heartache at me. The tears fell in a silent stream that wouldn't stop   
and my heart ached for the new angel Heaven had tonight.  
  
--End Chapter 10.  
  
;_; I know, half of you will kill me - even my editor said this was very  
unexpected. What can I say? I like the element of surprise ^^;  
This book only has two, maybe three chapters left, so stick with me, k?   
^_^ There will be another book in this series, maybe two more - unless  
you all stop reading it - then I'll stop writing. I have another story   
in the works, it's the first in another series that deals with all of   
the Senshi's past, how they came to be a Sailor Senshi and what shaped   
their personalities, etc. The first installment is called "Beyond the   
Staff". I'm not sure when I'll start releasing the stories, but if you  
want a preview, I'll be happy to send it to you in exchange for your   
thoughts, ideas, or suggestions about what is done so far and what   
will still be to come.  
  
If you are still here, you are entitled to know that I do not in any   
shape, form or fashion own Sailor Moon or the characters I have borrowed  
from the show. I do claim the characters I created, and this story line,  
please don't copy - it's not nice ^-^ More thanks than I can possiably  
type in these author's notes go to my wonderful editor, Meara. And to  
all the people who take a few minutes of their time to email me their  
thoughts on my work, you are more appreciated than you will ever know.  
Stayed tuned next week for Chapter 11 - Life Goes On. 


	11. Life Goes On

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@~~~~~  
No Greater Love  
Chapter 11 - Life Goes on  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@~~~~~  
  
Steam rose up slowly, caressing my face with it's long, warm   
fingers. I stared at the mug in my hands, down into the depths of the   
liquid that gently released small waves of heat. But it wasn't so much   
the liquid I was comtemplating, rather I focused on my thoughts. My   
heart felt heavy in my chest as I thought of the baby I had lost. No! I   
told myself, I need to move on.  
  
But I couldn't. It had been five long months since the day I had   
heard my baby's heartbeat for the last time, and still it echoed   
painfully in my mind.   
  
I sighed, feeling my chest ache. Shingo was doing okay in school   
and Chibi-Usa was beautiful and so smart, especially since I had   
enrolled her in a mother's day out program on to feel so sad all the   
time. But even those thoughts didn't stop me from hurting. I longed to   
feel my baby in my arms, longed to hear the cries of a child Mamo-chan   
and I had given life to. Don't get me wrong, I love Chibi-Usa with all   
my heart. But she was the baby we had lost a thousand years ago, our   
miracle child that had been reborn into a life were we could take care   
of her. But this child... this child was to be mine and Mamo-chan's. A   
normal pregnancy, so much unlike my first but even that was denied to   
me.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Liquid; dark liquid like blood. Steam rising up to my face. I   
blinked, shaking my head free of the thoughts that haunted me. "Hai?"  
  
Minako was in my face, her head cocked to the side as she stared   
at me. "Whoa, you spaced out big time," she said, sitting back.  
  
Across the table, Makoto sat her cup down and smiled at me.   
"Dajibou, Usagi-chan?"  
  
I emptied my own cup and sat it down on the table. The smile I   
produced was a shaky one, forced up to try and reassure my friends that   
surrounded me. "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all. What were you   
saying?"  
  
"Konnichi'wa," we heard another voice say, causing us to all look   
up and saving me from answering.  
  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san - what a surprise!" Rei exclaimed, all   
of us nodding our agreement. Since the first of November Michiru and   
Haruka had been gone from Japan, saying they wanted to see some of the   
world leisurely, and not while on tour. We hadn't expected them back   
for another six months or so, making this a true surprise.   
  
We all scooted over in our booth, making room for the two. They   
both looked tanned and extremely rested. For a brief moment, I envied   
them. I wished often Mamo-chan and I could just take the kids and get   
away for a couple of months, but we were both tied down by school, jobs   
and house mortgages. Especially with Mamo-chan just taking up residency   
at the University, a paid vacation was a while off.  
  
"Earth to Usagi-chan, you're doing it again!" Minako complained,   
waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to attention   
quickly, feeling guilty for getting lost in my own thoughts so often.  
  
"Gomen, Minako-chan, minna. I'm feeling tired today. Perhaps I   
should go home and rest a while." I stood up, waiting for Haruka,   
Michiru and Makoto to let me out of the booth. I didn't want to leave   
them there, but I couldn't focus my attention to them at the moment.   
  
Sighing, I turned around just before leaving. "Haruka, Michiru,   
please forgive me for running out on your like this. I would like if   
you could come to dinner at my house tonight. I do want to hear about   
your trip and visit with you for a while."  
  
"Sure," Michiru replied, smiling in her way that made everything   
seem okay. "Don't worry about it, we understand. What time do you want   
us there?"  
  
"Seven sound okay?" At least that left me six hours to come up   
with something that wouldn't gross them out too much. God knows I've   
never been a gourmet chief.  
  
"Great, see you then," Haruka replied and I left quickly, waving   
back at them.  
  
I nearly ran all the way home, passing by people and knocking   
into some as I passed. As I rushed up the sidewalk to my house, my   
neighbor called out to me, but I paid her no attention as I went into   
my home and shut the door behind me.  
  
I leaned against the cool, wooden door; trying to catch my   
breath. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel like I was running from   
something? Shaking my head, I took my shoes off and walked into the   
kitchen. The refrigerator was full of lunch meats, and frozen dinners-   
all easy fix meals that even I couldn't screw up.   
  
Why hadn't I ever learned to cook? Even after I was married,   
Mamo-chan was the only one of the two of us that knew how to fix   
anything more complicated than scrambled eggs. Pancakes in my skillet   
became burnt frisbees that could break windows. Cookies were one forth   
their original size by the time I was done, and just about any other   
food I had tried to make ended up setting the fire alarm off and   
sending fire trucks out to our house.  
  
I sat on one of our bar stools, staring at the contents of our   
cabinets. No matter how many times I looked, it was all the same.   
Peanut butter, canned pasta and vegetables. And that's when it happened   
- the Food Fairy showed up, carrying a beautiful assortment of   
appetizers, main dishes and desserts.  
  
In reality? I began crying. Not like I didn't do this a lot, mind   
you. But I couldn't help it. I sat at my kitchen counter, bawling my   
eyes out over... what? The fact I couldn't cook? That I had rudely ran   
out on my friends? I just couldn't put my finger on it. It just seemed   
that everything in my life had gotten to the point that all I wanted to   
do was cry about it.   
  
In my sorrowful mind, I once more turned to the baby I had lost.   
Somewhere in my warped way of thinking, I just knew that if I hadn't   
lost that child, I wouldn't be so messed up right now. Perhaps I would   
even be able to cook. I could see him, so plainly. A little boy with   
blonde hair like spun gold and eyes as deep blue as the ocean's bottom.   
Perhaps he would have been a doctor, like Mamo-chan, or a lawyer, a   
policeman. The more I thought about it the harder I cried.  
  
I don't know how long I laid there, dreaming about things that   
would never be, but the next thing I knew the front door flew open and   
the sound of Shingo kicking his shoes off was followed by him running   
full force into the living room. "Mom?! Mom, where are you?!"  
  
I blinked my tears back, wiping my face with the back of my hand.   
What was Shingo doing home so early? Usually I met him at the school   
and we walked home together. Concerned, I stood up and walked to the   
kitchen door just as he swung it open, racing in. "Mom!" he gasped,   
stopping to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure I am, why wouldn't I be?" I lied, smiling although I'm sure   
my face and eyes were blood red. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
Shingo's eyebrow rose, just as my father's always did when he was   
confused about something. "Mom, it's three o'clock. I waited for you   
for fifteen minutes before..." he stopped, looking around. "Where's   
Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"I..." It was three o'clock? Surely I hadn't been sitting there   
for two hours. And Chibi-Usa... where was Chibi-Usa? Still at the   
church? "Oh no! She must still be at the church!" I exclaimed, grabbing   
my purse off the counter. "Come on Shingo!"  
  
My oldest looked scared as I ran out of the house and into the   
garage. I hadn't driven the car Mamo-chan bought me but a couple of   
times, insistent that I could walk wherever I needed to go. But right   
now I was thankful for it.  
  
I sped all the way to the church, pulling up to the front and   
squealing my tires. Sitting in front of me was a familiar red car and I   
found myself actually scared of what was going to happen. Trying to   
catch my breath, Shingo and I walked into the main office. The first   
thing my eyes fell on was Mamo-chan talking to the director - and   
holding Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa squealed as I walked in, holding her arms out   
to me. I took her from my husband, and hugged her tightly.   
  
Mamo-chan cast a glance at me out of the side of his eye and then   
smiled at the director. "Again, I'm sorry about this Junse-san."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. We were worried that something had happened   
to your wife, usually she is here to pick up Chibi-Usa-chan on time. I   
didn't mean to pull you from your job," Junse explained, looking   
nervous. I'm sure it had something about the tension that was between   
Mamo-chan and I.  
  
Mamo-chan walked out the door, leaving me to grab Chibi-Usa's bag   
and follow. "Thank you," I called to the director as I went out the   
door, Shingo in tow. I put Chibi-Usa in her car seat and told Shingo to   
get in and buckle up. Mamo-chan had went to his car, but hadn't got in.  
  
I walked up to him with my head down, feeling another gush of   
tears well up behind my eyes. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to get   
her. Mamo-chan had his head bowed, his black hair falling lazily over   
his forehead. He didn't even look up when he started talking. "Where   
were you?"  
  
"I was at the house," I mumbled.  
  
"Usako, Junse said she tried to call you four times before she   
called the hospital for me."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I swear I was at home! I left the fruit parlor at one   
o'clock and came straight home. I--" I was cut off in mid-sentence by   
Mamo-chan opening his car door and getting in.  
  
"Look, go on home, I have to get back to work. We'll talk about   
this when I get home. Be careful, I love you."   
  
Tears did start to fall as he pulled off, leaving me standing on   
the sidewalk. Since the death of our child, I had felt a small tear in   
the relationship between myself and my husband.  
  
I feared I had just ripped it again.   
  
@------  
  
Dejectedly I stared at the clock as it struck five. Mamo-chan   
would be home in about fifteen minutes. I don't recall ever dreading   
the time he came home, but today I was. In our recently fenced in   
backyard, I watched as Shingo pushed Chibi-Usa on a swing. Her feet   
kicked in joy as he pushed her higher and higher and higher...  
  
And then, before my astonished eyes I saw her fall, down to the   
hard Earth, her body crumbling as her neck broke. "NO!!" I screamed,   
dropping the plate I had been washing. The porcelain crashed to the   
hardwood floor, sending pieces flying everywhere that cut into my legs   
and feet.  
  
Screaming, crying, howling in fear, I half ran and half dragged   
myself to the back door and shoved it open. "NO! CHIBI-USA! NO!" The   
pain in my legs was intense, but nothing like my heart that beat so   
fast. Dear God, please, no... please!  
  
I fell to my knees on the concrete patio, not wanting to lift my   
head up to see--but I had to. I had to look. Slowly I forced the dead   
weight of my head up, so that I could lay eyes on my broken baby.   
Another child, dead by my hands.... another...  
  
"Mom?! Are you okay?!" Shingo gasped urgently as he ran up to me.   
"Mom? What happened?"  
  
Behind him, another voice... who's? Small feet running as fast as   
they could without tripping, white sandals incased on little feet with   
pink toe nails. "Chibi-Usa!" I gasped, feeling my chest ache.  
  
"Mom, Chibi-Usa is fine. She's right here," Shingo said gently,   
pulling my toddler closer so that I could see her. I propped myself up   
on one arm and pulled her close with the other, hugging her so tightly   
I feared I may crack her ribs. The scent of baby shampoo tickled my   
nostrils and I felt relief flood my body.  
  
Shingo had gotten on his knees at my legs and was currently   
looking them over. "What happened to your legs and feet, Mom?" he   
demanded in a worried tone. "You're bleeding from a dozen places! And   
it looks like there is glass in some of them..."  
  
"I--"  
  
At the same moment, as ironic as it seemed, Mamo-chan came   
through the front door. Shingo shot up, and before I could gasp out a   
muffled resemblance to words, ran in the house to get my husband.  
  
In two seconds both father and son came back out onto the patio.   
Any remaining anger from earlier was banished from Mamo-chan's face   
when he saw me sprawled out on the concrete. "Usako! What happened?"  
  
Chibi-Usa took this moment to look to where Mamo-chan was gaping   
and saw the blood. Instantly she let out a blood curdling scream, tears   
falling down her plump cheeks. "Mama hurt!! Mama hurt!" she howled over   
and over. "Papa fix Mama! Onegai!"  
  
I shook my head, feeling foolish. Mamo-chan helped me to my feet,   
but my left ankle gave out when I put weight on it, sending a sharp   
pain up my leg. I would have kissed the pavement again if Mamo-chan   
hadn't scooped me into his arms and carried me to the sofa. Shingo   
picked up Chibi-Usa, trying to calm her as he followed us into the   
living room.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! I thought to myself over and over again.   
What more are you going to do to make everyone's life miserable? While   
I silently cursed myself, Mamo-chan sent Shingo out to the car for his   
doctor's bag. A few minutes later he declared I had sprained my ankle.  
  
"We need to take you on to the hospital for x-rays, though. Just   
to make sure you haven't broken anything," he said as he wrapped my   
foot and ankle in an ace bandage.  
  
I rolled my eyes, turning to stare at the back of the sofa. I   
felt hot tears burning behind my eyelids, but I determinedly pushed   
them aside and swallowed. "Shingo, hand me the phone, please."  
  
Makoto wasn't home when I called. For that matter, neither were   
Minako or Rei. Ami was working tonight, so that left Setsuna or   
Hotaru... "Oh no!" I suddenly cried, glancing at the clock. "Mamo-chan,   
I can't go to the hospital. I invited Haruka and Michiru over for   
dinner tonight!"  
  
My husband looked at me with one of those queer looks of   
puzzlement on his face, the kind I would laugh at if I weren't so   
serious. He walked slowly over to the sofa I was still sprawled out on   
and slid his hand down the side of my face. "Usako, my love, I think   
they'll understand that you can't very well cook dinner if you can't   
put weight on your foot."  
  
"But Mamo-chan..." I had already worked out a speech about how I   
had deserted them at lunch today, and they just back in town when he   
placed his finger on my lips to hush me.  
  
"No buts," he stated, leaving no room for any further argument.   
"Now, call Hotaru and see if she can come over to baby-sit. Tell Haruka   
and Michiru what happened, and let's go."  
  
@------  
  
Nearly forty five minutes later we made it to the hospital. I   
felt idiotic as Mamo-chan carried me into the ER instead of going in   
for a wheelchair. I insisted he let me hobble in as he swept me up in   
his arms. "Oh, Usako," he whined, his eyes twinkling madly as he   
carried in across the parking lot. "I thought you liked for me to come   
dashing in, sweeping you off your feet and away?"  
  
I giggled at his words, for they were the same ones I had spoken   
to him the last time we had been discussing an enemy. "When there's a   
ten foot monster about to kill me, yes - it's very romantic. But Mamo-  
chan, we're in public!"  
  
"So?"  
  
I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You'll pay for   
this later," I warned.  
  
He smiled devilishly at me, winking. "I hope so."  
  
The ER was extremely slow today, it seemed. We sat in the waiting   
room with one other family that looked like they had been there for   
hours. On the table next to them were discarded magazines, empty coke   
cans, potato chip and peanut bags. It wasn't ten minutes later that   
they called us back to see a doctor. Which felt foolish to me, since my   
husband was a doctor, but then everything seemed off to me today.  
  
The nurse took my temperature and blood pressure, jotting it down   
on my chart. "When was your last period?"  
  
My mind went blank for a moment, trying to determine exactly when   
it was, since it changed by a couple of days every month or so.   
Guessing, I told her about four weeks ago.  
  
"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" she asked, having no   
idea how much pain that simple question brought me. I hesitated but   
shook my head. She didn't write anything down, only stared at me a   
moment. "Chiba-san, if you don't know for sure and you're sexually   
active, we need to check. You'll probably need x-rays on your foot and   
it could be harmful to the fetus."  
  
Ah, the trouble I get myself into. Imagine, if you will, Mamo-  
chan helping me across the hall and into the bathroom with this tiny   
small cup and a lid. Ugh, I hated doing this with a passion of a   
thousand angry Gods. Not the test, mind you. But how in the name of all   
that is good in this life was any female expected to hit this small   
cup? My aim, to say the least, wasn't perfected.   
  
And aside from that, Mamo-chan only helped me to the door of the   
restroom. After that I had to juggle the small cup of horror as I   
jumped the long space between the door and the toilet on my good foot.   
I tried once to put weight on my hurt foot, and immediately thought it   
a bad idea as pain shot through my leg.  
  
To anyone watching, I was a sight that triggered a good laugh.  
  
Five minutes later I re-opened the door to see Mamo-chan standing   
directly on the other side of it, waiting for me. "Well?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him, completely dumbfounded that such a smart man   
could say such dumb things. "Well what?" I inquired.  
  
He motioned towards the bathroom with both hands expectantly.   
"Well, you know..."  
  
I rolled my eyes. He was serious, wasn't he? Men... "I peed in   
the cup, Mamo-chan," I deadpanned, looking straight into his eyes. One   
of the ER doctors walked by, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.  
  
My husband blanched, his mouth opening but nothing coming out.   
The nurse was standing at the door to the exam room and despite   
herself, laughed. I hobbled by him, taking great care to try and make   
it look easy as possible and went in the room.  
  
@------  
  
The small hand on the clock seemed to last two minutes for every   
one it moved. I sighed, leaning back on the rather hard bed and stared   
at the light fixture above me. "I'm bored," I declared.  
  
"Hmm," my husband responded, leaning against the wall next to the   
bed I laid on. "Usako," he suddenly looked up at me, his eyes boring   
into me. "What happened today? How did you fall?"  
  
I shrugged as best I could while lying down. "I was going outside   
to where the children were and fell," I said, telling only half the   
truth. Which, by the way, never works with your soul-mate.  
  
"And the cuts in your legs?" he drawled, leaning forward. "Did   
they come from the broken plate in the floor?"  
  
I sat up, looking exasperated. "You don't miss a thing, do you?"   
  
He sat on the small doctor's stood with wheels and rolled towards   
me, grasping my hands in his. "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you. You   
don't eat well or sleep well. You can't stay focused, avoid your   
friends and even forget to pick Chibi-Usa up? I've stood by, hoping   
you'd come out of this on your own. But it's been five months, is this   
still about the baby?"  
  
"No," I whispered, shifting my eyes away.  
  
"What happened today?" he asked, quietly this time. Without the   
pressure, I felt once more like this was my husband, my best friend   
again. He would understand. I wasn't going crazy. I wasn't. And our   
baby's death, it wasn't my fault... was it?  
  
I watched, nearly in a trance, as he rubbed his thumbs over the   
palms of my hands. I swallowed, reminding myself my vision was not   
real. "I was washing dishes, watching the children play outside. Shingo   
was pushing Chibi-Usa on a swing, her laughter rang so loud I could   
hear her. And then... and then I saw her fall to the ground, her neck   
broken...." Tears broke free from my eyes, zigzagging in hot trails   
down my cheeks. "I screamed, thinking I had to get to her. That's when   
I dropped the plate and ran to the back door. I don't remember   
tripping, just laying on the ground.  
  
"But Mamo-chan, she didn't fall. Shingo was scared to death as I   
ran outside, but Chibi-Usa was fine. I don't know what made me see it,   
but it was so real... so real..." I cried, burying my face in his   
shoulder while he comforted me. "Mamo-chan, what's wrong with me? Am I   
going crazy?"  
  
"No!" he protested urgently, cupping my face in his hands. "We'll   
find out what's causing this. But you're not crazy, I know you're   
not." He brushed the tears from my face and kissed my lips so softly it   
felt like a feather had brushed against them. "I love you."  
  
I closed my eyes, basking in the warmth of his love, and sighed.   
Confessing just a small part of what had been going on in my head for   
the last three months felt like I had lifted fifty pounds from my   
shoulders. We kissed again just as the doctor knocked on the door and   
then, without waiting for a response, walked in.  
  
"Dr. Mizuno!" I gasped, surprised to not see the ER doctor come   
through the door.  
  
Ami's mother nodded, smiling as she flipped through the chart she   
held in her hand and then placing it on the counter. "Konnichi'wa," she   
greeted. "Sorry to have taken so long."  
  
"Not a problem. I didn't even know they were calling you." I   
paused, the curiosity too much. "Um, not that I'm complaining, but why   
are you here? I think all I've done is sprained my ankle."  
  
She sat down on a stool, retrieving the chart from the counter   
again. "Well, it wasn't necessary for me to come down here, no. But I   
was in the lab when they brought in your urine sample for the pregnancy   
test."  
  
I felt my breath catch in my throat, even as my heart began   
pounding in a nervous manner. Mamo-chan looked at me and then back at   
the doctor expectantly.  
  
Removing the glasses from her face, she folded her hands in her   
lap and smiled warmly at us. "I wanted to bring this to you, not only   
because you are my patient, but a close friend of Ami's and mine." I   
waited for her to continue, but that breath she took seemed to last ten   
minutes. "Usagi, Mamoru - I suspect in about eight months you will be   
parents again."  
  
"You're serious?!" Mamo-chan asked, jumping up with a grin that   
lit his face from one side to the other.  
  
"Quite," Dr. Mizuno replied, smiling almost as much as Mamo-chan.  
  
I just stared, dumbfounded. I was pregnant? I wanted to laugh,   
cry, jump for joy. But I did none of that. I felt a sickening feeling   
in the bottom of my stomach as I stared at the doctor and my husband.   
"Are you sure?" I asked quietly. "Because, I just had my period a   
couple of weeks ago, and I've had no symptoms."  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled at me blankly, confused by my behavior. "Well,   
yes, I'm very sure. These tests are ninety-nine percent accurate. You   
won't have any signs, yet. Usagi, are you okay?"  
  
I felt a weak smile tug at my lips. I was pregnant. But... but   
what if I lost this one, too? I didn't think I could handle another   
loss, so close to the other one. "Mizuno-san, is it safe for me to be   
pregnant after my miscarriage?"  
  
"Perfectly safe. You had no complications from it, and it's been   
nearly six months. I don't see any reason for you to have problems with   
this pregnancy. Usagi, women have miscarriages and then go on to have   
two, three or more children," explained Dr. Mizuno in a soothing,   
understanding voice.   
  
Mamo-chan wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. I felt   
a rush of joy flood my mind and heart as I squealed with delight. In   
the mist of all the excitement, I jump up to be in Mamo-chan's arms...   
completely forgetting my sprained ankle. I squeaked in pain and nearly   
fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh dear," Dr. Mizuno laughed, propping my foot up. "I had nearly   
forgotten about that."  
  
Even as happy as I appeared, a darkness lurked in my heart,   
telling me I was doomed to miscarry again. And all my children would   
die at my hands. I shut my eyes tight and blocked out the voice. I   
wouldn't allow my mind to do this any longer. I had to have control   
over my life, now seemed a good as time to start as any.  
  
It would hurt to let go of the past, I knew. But was the past   
worth living in and forgetting my future? Was this baby my sign from   
God that it was time to let go and move on? Hard times would break you   
or make you stronger.   
  
I was determined to be stronger.   
  
--End Chapter 11.  
  
That's that for this chapter, go read the epilogue!! ^_^ There's better  
author's notes at the bottom of it :) 


	12. Epilogue

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
No Greater Love  
Epilogue   
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: G  
@------  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, the day my daughter turned two.   
The birds sang happily outside her nursery window as I dressed her in a   
watermelon patterned dress and matching panty cover. I tied a green bow   
in her hair and fastened sandals on her feet while softly humming happy   
birthday.  
  
When I finished, she clapped her hands, repeating over and over:   
"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!"  
  
"Hai," I smiled, kissing her lips gently. "Happy birthday to you,   
my precious." I plucked her out of her bed and carried her into the   
kitchen where Mamo-chan was pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
As soon as I was in the door, his smile broadened and he came   
over to kiss me and then Chibi-Usa. "Look at this!" he exclaimed, his   
eyes dancing merrily. "Is this a birthday girl I see here?"  
  
"Hai!" Chibi-Usa responded, clapping her hands again.  
  
"Oh?" her father raised his eyebrow, looking curiously at Chibi-  
Usa as she cheered for herself again. "And how old is the birthday   
girl?"  
  
Delighted that the day was finally here (we had been talking   
about her party for a week) she proudly held up two fingers and then   
burst into joyful giggles when Mamo-chan acted like he was going to   
bite them. "No, no Papa," she told him, her finger moving through the   
air like a strict school teacher. "My fingers!"  
  
I placed her in her highchair, where Mamo-chan continued to   
aggravate her, while I began making her oatmeal. Shingo stumbled   
through, his hair still sticking up every which direction, and plopped   
down at the table. "Good morning sweetie," I greeted, kissing him on   
the forehead, which he tried to avoid, and handing him his medicine and   
a glass of water. "You need to hurry with your breakfast, you have a   
doctor's appointment today."  
  
His reply was a grunt that resembled more a dying animal than an   
eight year old boy. "Why do I have to go to the doctor again?" he   
complained, playing in his bowl of cereal rather than eating it.  
  
Mamo-chan cast him a glance of warning and straightened up,   
picking his coffee mug up again. "You know that the test results will   
be back today, and you'll probably start on a new medication to help   
you to concentrate. Besides, Chibi-Usa and Usako both have doctor's   
appointments today, too."  
  
What we didn't tell Shingo was that they doctor had already let   
me know the test results from our last visit. Today they would be   
beginning him on treatment for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity   
Disorder, which caused him to have trouble concentrating, as well as   
containing his energy levels. The pill he now took daily was a low dose   
of Ritalin. Since it had been helping to improve his condition, we were   
going back today to finish the evaluation and get him started on   
Adderall - a time release pill that didn't have the severe side effects   
the Ritalin did.  
  
He pouted, throwing dirty looks at both Mamo-chan and I, and even   
Chibi-Usa, while he ate his cereal. I knew that in about thirty minutes   
when his medicine started working, he would be the same loving kid that   
I knew - but right now he was being difficult. I ignored him and   
continued making breakfast for Mamo-chan and I. Breakfast was the one   
meal I could make decently, though bacon I only tried twice - and burnt   
twice, mind you. I suppose being pregnant didn't help my cooking   
abilities after all.  
  
"Oh sweetie, listen to this," my husband said suddenly, holding   
up a magazine for me to see. "I had Tuxedo Kamen's love child," he read   
from the front cover of a gossip magazine that's favorite subject was   
the Sailor Senshi.  
  
I rolled my eyes as he flipped to the page. "Again? What does   
this make, your fourth child?"  
  
Laughing, he scratched his chin and put the magazine down. "I'm   
going to need another job just to pay child support and alimony."  
  
I placed the eggs on his plate, a little crispy around the edges,   
but the middle was always good. "If you do get another woman, make sure   
she can cook this time, ne?"   
  
He reached up and grabbed my face, bringing my lips down to his   
where he kissed me for a long moment. "Now why would I want someone   
else, when I have the best wife and children anyone could ask for?"   
Again he pressed his lips to mine sweetly.  
  
"Geesh, get a room," Shingo mumbled from across the table.   
  
I smiled at him, kissing Mamo-chan again before I said: "I don't   
have to, Shingo. I have a house." And to prove my point, I put the   
skillet down on the table and sat on Mamo-chan's lap, wrapping my arms   
around his neck.  
  
Shingo got up, putting his bowl in the sink before going to his   
room. I giggled, pulling a piece of Mamo-chan's hair between my   
fingers. I leaned in to kiss him again when suddenly a sippy cup was   
thrown at us. I blinked, both of us looking over to see Chibi-Usa   
laughing hysterically. "I think someone is jealous," I whispered to my   
husband.  
  
Following closely behind the sippy cup was a spoon. Mamo-chan   
shook his head, burying it against my breast as he tried not to laugh   
at her. "I agree."  
  
I got up, picking the skillet up and taking it to the sink to   
wash. A few minutes later Mamo-chan came up behind me, placing his   
plate and fork in the sink. He nibbled lightly on my neck and wrapped   
his arms around my waist. "By the way," he drawled. "You're gaining   
weight."  
  
"Hey!" I retorted, readying to hit him with the spatula just as   
he ducked away and ran behind Chibi-Usa's high chair. "I'll have you   
know that it's perfectly normal for a three month pregnant woman to put   
on some weight!"  
  
"Three months and you and the girls haven't raided every baby   
store in Tokyo yet?" he asked, again sneaking up to wrap his arms   
around me.  
  
I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him the reason I didn't buy   
anything yet is because I was scared I wouldn't have a use for it. I   
spent day in and day out scared that I would miscarry again. I knew   
that if I bought baby things and then lost it.... I'd go insane looking   
at the stuff. Dr. Mizuno told me time and time again that I was having   
a perfectly normal pregnancy - but I couldn't shake the fear. And I   
probably wouldn't until I was holding my baby.  
  
I forced a smile on my face, trying to keep any of my real   
feeling from seeping into my voice as I spoke. "No, not yet. I want to   
wait and see if we're having a boy or a girl before I go on a shopping   
spree. But I do have to go to the consignment store today. Rusha-san is   
holding a white toddler bed for me and matching Hello Kitty sheets and   
blankets."  
  
Mamo-chan looked at his watch and kissed me once more. "I've got   
to go to work. I'll be home in time for Chibi-Usa's party, okay?" I   
nodded, turning so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. His ocean   
blue eyes stared deep into mine as he held me tight. "While you're at   
the consignment shop today, don't be afraid to look at the baby stuff.   
We're not going to lose this one."   
  
I felt my heart lift up to my throat, where it throbbed almost   
painfully. How much I loved him at that moment. My stomach felt   
hollowed out and my eyes watery. "I love you," I croaked out, hugging   
him tightly. Sometimes, when he looked into my eyes a certain way, or   
said something so full of love and understanding, I just wanted to   
burst with the feelings I had for him.  
  
"I love you," he replied, his face in my hair. We just stood,   
holding each other that way. The rest of the world forgotten. Just us,   
and that's all we needed. Painfully, it seemed, he pulled away from me   
and whispered he had to go before he was late. He kissed me, and then   
Chibi-Usa before heading out the door.  
  
That day I went to the consignment shop to pick up Chibi-Usa's   
toddler bed and looked around at all the baby items. I couldn't bring   
myself to buy anything just yet, but I knew I'd be able to.   
  
Mamo-chan had stayed up all the night before putting together a   
tricycle for Chibi-Usa. Underneath the bright, warm spring sun, a crowd   
of my friends watched as she struggled to push the petals and then   
laughed when she finally did.  
  
I leaned against my husband's chest as we watched her ride in   
circles on the patio, waving every time she passed us. I blinked and   
frowned as a cloud moved across the sun, casting dark shadows over our   
day.  
  
But just a few mintues after the darkness moved on, pushed away   
by the sun's bright rays. I supposed our life was like that also - dark   
times would come, but the sun would always come through.  
  
Just as it would for me.  
  
--End Story.  
  
Well, there's that! Yay! I finally finished! I'm sorry that took so   
long, guys. I had half of the chapter wrote when I decided I didn't   
like it at all and deleted it and started all over. The next book in   
this series is called "Forever More" and I've just about finished the   
Prologue. In the meantime I've released the Prologue to a new set of   
stories I'm writing about the Senshi's begining - the first is called   
"Beyond the Staff" is about Setsuna. At the end of that chapter is some   
important author's notes about that story and the next one in this   
story. Might want to check them out. I could put them here, but I'm in   
a hurry ^^;;  
  
Huge thanks to everyone who reviews on Fanfiction.net and ASMR. And, of   
course, those who email me. And my editor, whom I will be forever in   
debt to because she can spell and use grammer correctly ^_^ *hugs   
Meara*  
  
As always, I don't own Sailor Moon or characters that I borrowed for   
this story. I do own this story line and the characters I create in it,   
don't use them wihtout express permission. 


End file.
